True Love Never Dies
by RiseOfTheLemming
Summary: Being the popular girl isn't always a good thing. Chloe is miserable and lost in a world where what you wear and who you know is everything. How can one day change her image? And will her crush ever notice the true Chloe? Jacob/OC. *ON HIATUS*
1. Misunderstood

**A/N: Hi guys! I wanted to write an imprint story and well, basically a story with the main character being a bit older than in my other story. Anywhooo I don't really know what else to say, other than I hope this story is better than my first one which I'm losing a bit of faith in :/ right on with the show. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: the usual... I don't own anything except my own characters.**

**Chapter 1: Misunderstood**

**Chloe's POV**

"Chloe hurry your ass down here now girl or we'll be late. I swear if I don't get to see Ryan before class I'll kill you".

That was Scarlett yelling at me, once again, for being two minutes late. I couldn't care less if she saw her precious Ryan or not. I was miserable. I didn't get to have the life I wanted so why did everyone else get such a great time. It's the same routine every morning. My mother, if she's actually in, will be lying in bed with some stranger she picked up the night before and my older twin sisters, Scarlett and Amber would march around like they owned the place covering themselves in makeup and wearing the latest fashions. And then there's me. Chloe Hill, junior at La Push High School. Yes I wear alright clothes and a bit of makeup when I'm out but I'd rather just wear sweats and a jumper. I definitely got in with the wrong crowd at school, but once you're marked into a stereotype it's not easy to leave. There were a few people at my school who managed to get out of the geeky stereotype and form their own group. I admired them for that. Although from the looks of them they got into drugs so maybe it's not so good.

I dragged myself downstairs and climbed into the back of Scarlett's car. Once again there was no time for breakfast and I knew I'd be hungry until lunch. I yawned and rested my head on the seat hoping that the day the twins graduated would hurry up and arrive so I wouldn't be in their shadow at school anymore. The car swerved into a space outside the school and I took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hey babes. How's it going?" I was greeted by Jade as per usual and dragged over to where the rest of the gang were sitting on the steps. I caught a glimpse of Scarlett with her beloved Ryan and rolled my eyes.

"Alright Chloe? What's the goss?" Zac slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. It was common knowledge that Zac and I hooked up occasionally at parties so this was nothing unusual. I got varying degrees of excited hellos from the rest of the group. That's Phil, Ethan, Ross and Louise.

"Hey guys" I could only just manage a hint of enthusiasm. It just wasn't my day.

"So Chloe, you will never guess what I found out" squealed Jade, looking around as though the whole world could hear her, "it turns out Milo Flint and Jessica Morgan hooked up at Tammy's party the other week. They are like the total 'ew' couple of the year don't you think?" She stared at me intently until I realised she wanted an answer.

"Mmm" I vaguely replied not giving the slightest bit of interest. If Milo and Jessica were happy, then good for them. At least they were honest people and deserved happiness. I knew what everyone thought about me. I was the school slut to the girls just because I hung out with the wrong crowd and hooked up with the most popular guy in school. I didn't really see how they thought I was a slut, considering Zac was one person. Although rumours that I'd slept with the entire male population of the school were not uncommon. The boys always backed up the rumour. They just saw me as a lump of meat. I just wished my life could be different and that I had real friends who would honestly care if I jumped in front of a bus. Maybe I should test that theory sometime

"Hello? Earth to Chloe" Ross waved his hand in front of my face as the others laughed.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking" they laughed even harder at that. I really needed to sort my life out.

"Thinking? Chloe babes you're missing out on the hot gossip" Jade had a face on that made it seem like the gossip was the end of the world.

"Yeah, Milo... Jessica... I heard you" I flapped my hand but they burst out laughing again.

"Chloe keep up. That is soo last week" Louise rolled her eyes and I mentally punched her face until she exploded. I plastered on a smile.

"Mr Evans and Miss Harkin. I'm 99.9% sure they were up to no good in the print room" Jade rubbed her hands together as if she'd won the lottery.

"No they were copying the new framework for the History and English joint lessons" I should have kept my mouth shut. They cracked up in front of me and started making fun of me. I knew that's what they were doing because I'd been in that room and asked Miss Harkin if she was done with the printer. My blood boiled but I managed to laugh along with them.

"Seriously Chloe, you need to get a life" Ross shoved my shoulder and I almost turned and slapped him there and then. Instead I got up to go inside. Luckily the bell rang as I stood up and I breathed a sigh of relief. I hung back as the rest of the group walked in laughing and discussing such pressing matters as the colour of Ella Marina's knickers. I saw the group that I admired from a distance just hopping out of a couple of beat up trucks. I had a crush on one of them but it's a total secret. I haven't told a soul and I can barely admit it to myself so I try not to say or think his name. I turned from the rowdy boys and felt more miserable and alone than ever.

* * *

><p>I sat through my first two periods, French and Media, and then made my way to the cafeteria for lunch. I grabbed a pear, I really wasn't hungry despite having had no breakfast and made my way to where my 'friends' sat. I laughed along with them but got more and more depressed as they ridiculed peoples' style choices and hair accessories. I glanced over my shoulder at the group of boys who always occupied the last table. To my complete and utter horror one of them looked up at me and an expression which can only be described as disgust showed on his face. I spun back around and announced I needed to use the bathroom. I made a very hasty exit from the cafeteria and practically sprinted down the corridor receiving several strange looks from other kids.<p>

I slammed the door of the cubicle shut and locked it before sliding to the floor and crying. I don't know why that one look affected me so much. Maybe I was just so fed up of the mess that was my life. I could hear people entering the bathroom and the whispers that followed. Suddenly there was a bang on my door. _Oh god, no one can see me like this, _I thought. I stood up wiping my face on the loo paper but I didn't open the door. I waited until the bell rang and heard all the people leave before making my way out to chemistry. I took my usual seat next to Ethan and tried to laugh along with him as he made rude comments about the teacher but it was getting harder and harder. I couldn't face the last two periods so as everyone made their way to the next lesson I snuck out the exit and found a secluded spot at the back of the gym. I pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. I was going to make a plan

_My life plan_

_Get rid of so called 'friends'_

_Make some real friends_

_Leave La Push... FOREVER_

_Find love_

_Get a job_

_Die happy_

It was a good plan. Point 3 made me feel a bit brighter about the future. I spent the next two hours daydreaming of what true happiness would be like. But try as I might, I just couldn't get anywhere near imagining it.

I heard the bell go and sighed. At least that was one day over. I got up dusting off my jeans, luckily it hadn't rained or it would be a wet backside and a lot of teasing. As I appeared in the parking lot I caught sight of my sisters waiting by their car looking annoyed as usual.

"And where the hell have you been?" wow, sisters, who knew they could be so friendly.

"Sorry Amber I got distracted" yeah, lame excuse I know.

"Whatever. Right me and Scarlett are going out tonight, Tom Fellows is having a party and you're not invited. You can clean the house while we're gone though" Amber really knew how to make me feel like a real life Cinderella.

As we drove back I thought back to my day. It was, quite frankly, shit.

In fact my life was shit.

I wanted it to change and tomorrow I was going to set about that change.

**A/N: Right well that was chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll introduce the boys soon because who can go without the La Push boys?**

**Please review and give me your thoughts on the story so far!**

**-Lem x**


	2. Trying But Failing

**A/N: Right, I'm back from my super long extended internet break because Sky don't make it clear that the activation date is only the phone and then you have to wait two weeks grrr! Anyway, enough of the hating! Let the story continue**

_**Anonymous Clearwater – **_**THANKYOU ever so much for your review! I did honestly think about quitting this story after only one chapter but your encouragement helped! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

**Chapter 2: Trying But Failing**

**Chloe's POV**

Beep... beep... beep... beep... be-

"Oh shut the fuck up!" I yelled angrily flinging my alarm across the room, cringing when I heard it hit the wall. I was not a morning person. At all. Never have been. So 7am on a Wednesday in the middle of March was not great. It was cold, dark and way too early. I dragged myself out of bed, determined to at least get a shower before the gruesome twosome took over.

The warm water washed over me warming me up ready for the day and I thought through what I would do. My main plan was that if I dressed how I wanted to, I would feel more comfortable and it would give me a chance to see who my real friends were. If they still wanted to hang out with me then maybe they weren't as shallow as I thought them to be.

I shut off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it round myself then making the short dash across the hall to my bedroom. I had heard my sisters moving about and knew that when they saw me today, they would want to kill me, but I could live with that. I just wanted to be me, to be liked as a normal person, not looked at as a slutty, trashy girl. I rootled through my drawers and found out my favourite pair of faded, light blue jeans, a white long sleeve top and a big lemon yellow hoodie. I was comfortable and didn't feel like a Barbie doll. I grabbed my pair of black converse to complete my new, well real, look before standing in front of my full length mirror to admire my excellent style choices. I didn't bother with makeup. I had always had clear russet skin which I was thankful for, and as I looked at my face I wondered why I had ever bothered with makeup in the first place. I wasn't being big headed or anything, but why should I cover myself up when I should be thanking my lucky stars for the way I looked. My face was quite narrow with high cheekbones, a small nose and quite thin lips- but not really thin as in no lips but you get me, just normal- and my eyes were just your average Joe, chocolate brown like every other Quileute girl on the reservation. I was nothing special to look at but I was happy with just being me. I pulled my poker straight black hair up into a high pony tail. My hair was annoying like that, just dead straight. My friends always went on about curling it but to be honest I quite like it straight. It was more manageable.

I waited on the bottom step of the porch for Amber and Scarlett. I was getting a little nervous, just because I didn't know what people's reactions to the real me would be. It was then that I heard a clatter of heels and a shriek.

"Chloe what the actual hell are you wearing? And what is with your face?" Amber shrieked at me, getting right up in my face.

"I'm wearing clothes and unless I have some hideous facial deformity that's sprouted overnight then there is nothing wrong with my face" I said in a matter of fact way. Scarlett and Amber grabbed a hold of my upper arms and dragged me back into the house ignoring my protests.

"What the hell are you doing? We need to go to school" I yelled, losing my cool.

"You get back upstairs and make yourself look presentable or I swear you will regret it" hissed Scarlett menacingly.

"I'm not scared of you. I want to wear this, so I'm going to" I pushed Scarlett's hand out of the way and made a bee line for the front door. I felt hands grab me again and throw me back onto the ground. Amber knelt next to me and suddenly her fist collided with my abdomen. I curled on my side in pain.

"You want me to do that again bitch?" she hissed at me and I flinched just shaking my head. I didn't trust myself to talk without bursting into tears and I was having trouble catching my breath.

"Well get upstairs then and make it quick, I want to see Ryan" said Scarlett pulling me to my feet and pushing me towards the stairs.

I stamped my way up to my room and flung my door open. I rapidly changed into tights, a denim skirt and a disgusting shirt that mum had given me the other year. I put minimal makeup on and, leaving my hair as it was, made my way back downstairs to my evil sisters. They gave me their approval even though I didn't want it and marched me out to the car. As we drove, I studied the twins. They were much prettier than I was with their full lips, button noses and glossy, wavy hair. They were also much taller than me, they were about 5 foot 8 inches where I was only 5 foot 4 inches. In many ways I was glad I looked completely different so that if people saw us in the same room, they wouldn't know I was related to them.

The car pulled into the parking lot at school and I took several deep breaths to compose myself before stepping from the car. Jade was there as usual.

"Babes, you're late! Ross was just showing us his new phone. His uncle sent it over from Japan and it is simply gorgeous! I am well jel" her voice just grated on me and I felt a lump rise in my throat as I thought of my completely thwarted plan and the day I would have to endure. I plastered on a smile and let her lead the way.

"Morning" I said less than cheerfully. I got a series of over enthusiastic 'hellos' and I took a seat on the cold bench. Zac moved closer and I squirmed uncomfortably.

"What's the matter beautiful? Don't you want to sit next to your favourite guy?" he purred into my ear and slung his arm around me. I leant away feeling my stomach twist uncomfortably.

"No Zac, I don't want to sit next to you" I spat out standing up rapidly. The group looked up shocked.

"Babes what's wrong?" squeaked Jade looking between me and Zac.

"I just- I need to go to the bathroom" I said quickly grabbing my bag and making a hasty escape.

As I attempted to evacuate the scene, I bumped into something solid and stumbled backwards slightly before righting myself and looked up at the solid mass that was Paul Lahote. My eyes widened in shock. Usually he was with his group of friends, the group I longed to be like, an outsider but accepted. I knew that could never happen though, my life was just one big downward spiral.

"Watch it short stuff" he growled angrily. I took a side step and stumbled again.

"S-sorry" I managed to stutter looking at the ground.

"Well you should have been looking where you were going. Some of us are trying to walk to class, not just find the next boy to add to your list" his voice had got louder and people were starting to stare. I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face and I didn't know if it was my blurry vision but he seemed to be shaking. Then to my horror two more of the gang rushed over. They were pulling Paul away from the school and I didn't stop to look back before racing into school and straight to the bathrooms where I collapsed in a cubicle and cried my eyes out. My stomach was killing me, my head was throbbing, my sisters hated me, my friends would probably ditch me and there was nowhere left to turn. I couldn't go to my useless lump of a mother as she was probably still out with a random guy so there was no one to talk to.

I kept getting strange looks all through French but I kept my head buried in my textbook. I could feel one pair of eyes burning into the side of my face all the way through. It was Embry Call. One of Sam Uley's gang. I had no idea why he was staring, probably because I pissed off Paul earlier. I peeked over at him and his eyes had a strange emotion in them. Could it be pity? No, surely not, no one would pity me, to them I was the slut and all round bitch. I silently thanked the bell when it rang signalling the end of period. I rushed out of the room to my locker. I dumped my language textbooks and grabbed my media folder before rushing off to the next classroom.

Obviously the world hated me. We started a new project where we had to work in pairs and yes, I was doomed to be with a certain Mr. Call. We had to shoot a short film on any topic using different methods.

"Shall we head to the library to research the methods?" I asked Embry timidly, gesturing towards the door.

"Sure" he answered simply and we left the room.

As we walked I could feel myself shaking, my nerves completely breaking through my usually solid walls. Embry kept glancing at me and I just wished the ground would open up and swallow me. Everyone was against me. We had to walk past the exit on the way to the library and I don't know what came over me, but the need to escape was strong. I felt like I was being suffocated in a false life that I had no control over. Without really thinking about it I dropped my book and bolted out the door. I ran as if my life depended on it, my heart pounding in my chest. I headed straight for the road that passed the school, hoping and praying there was a truck coming that could just end my misery. Luck was finally swinging my way, there was an enormous truck heading towards the school. A few more paces and I would be gone. But I couldn't even get that right. I felt a strong, warm arm grab my waist and pull me back, so me and my assailant landed in a pile on the ground. I thrashed and screamed against the hold that wasn't letting up. Eventually I was pinned on the ground unable to move and I let the sobs rip through my body.

The hold on me slowly released and I managed to sit up, hugging my knees against my chest the tears finally stopping. I wiped my arm across my eyes and looked up at I suppose the person I should call my rescuer. Embry. He was just staring at me, shock all over his face.

"What. The. Hell?" he managed to choke out. I winced and looked at the ground. A few minutes of silence passed before I could find the courage to answer him. The shock not gone from his expression.

"I- I can't... it's- I just... I'm sorry" I whispered the last two words, although I was unsure as to why I was apologising to him. Then he knelt down next to me and did something really unexpected. He wrapped his arms around me and just held me. And in that one gesture I got so much comfort and a sense that maybe I did try to do the wrong thing. All I ever wanted was someone to just care about me for being me, and here I was being comforted by a near stranger who probably believed the rumours but yet had saved my life. I couldn't help more tears from falling and he rocked me comfortingly. We stayed like that for what felt like hours even though it was probably only ten minutes.

"How about we go back inside and talk?" offered Embry squeezing my shoulder. I nodded glumly and with his help, managed to get back to my feet. He held me securely all the way back in, I suppose he thought I might try it again, but I couldn't, I felt like I was just going to collapse. We went to the bathroom first and I tried to clean up. I was a mess. My hair was wild, I was covered in dirt and my face was blotchy. I cleaned up as best I could before going back out to Embry and smiling at him weakly. He grabbed a hold of my arm again and steered me towards the library, our first intended destination and we found a secluded corner to sit in. We sat on the floor leaning against the cool wall and I started fidgeting with a thread on the carpet.

"So what happened back there?" asked Embry quietly, nudging me. I felt my lip wobble but fought to keep my composure. Here was someone trying to help me. That had never happened before so I was not going to throw his kindness back at him.

"I wasn't thinking straight" I whispered, trying to stop my hands shaking.

"You seemed pretty set on it though. Why would someone like you try and-" I looked up at him cutting him off.

"What do you mean 'someone like me'?" my defences immediately going back up. Embry looked a little startled but shrugged it off.

"Well, you've got it all, popularity, you're smart, friends..." he hesitated, "boys"

I felt my eyes tear up at that last comment. He was wrong, so unbelievably wrong. I had nothing that anyone could even think about envying, especially not the La Push gang who seemed to have everything. I had to tell him that. I wanted at least one person to know I wasn't who they thought I was.

"I don't have anything" I managed to whisper through the continued attempts to keep the tears away. I could feel his eyes on me but I couldn't look up at him.

"But I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong" I almost shouted it to him before lowering the volume so we wouldn't get kicked out the library, "my 'friends' are horrible, I have to live in the shadow of my retarded sisters, my mum may as well not exist, everyone else hates me and thinks I'm a slut even though I've never slept with a single person".

I could feel the tears pouring down my face and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I wiped roughly at them with the sleeve of my top. I had never opened up to anyone, and here I was crying like a baby in front of Embry Call. Oh no, he would tell his friends and then it would spread round the school. I could feel the panic rising within me and my wide eyes flicked to Embry's face. He looked as if he actually cared about my feelings but I knew that wouldn't be right. I couldn't stay in the library a minute longer, so I got up and nearly ran from the room but a warm hand caught my elbow and I was pulled into a hug. The thought that someone might actually care gave me a glimmer of hope that my life wasn't a waste of space and that small glimmer was enough to release the gate on all my emotions. I sobbed into Embry's warm chest until there were no more tears left and I felt completely drained.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise what it must be like for you" whispered Embry while rubbing my arm, "you should be whoever you want to be, don't let anyone try to change you or make you into someone you're not"

His words brought back that glimmer of hope stronger than before and I knew that tomorrow I wouldn't let my horrible sisters tell me what to wear or how to act. I smiled at Embry and shockingly enough he smiled back. I felt good about something for the first time in years. All I had needed was a little support and comfort.

We spent the rest of the period researching photography and film for our project and we chatted the whole time. Like actual, proper talking, as in, I had a friend, a real _friend._ I couldn't stop smiling the whole time and I could hardly believe what I had tried to do just an hour earlier. I was still a mess but Embry was like a sticking plaster, holding me together while I slowly repaired. As the bell rang, we got up and left the library, going our separate ways. He had Math whereas I had a study period.

I made my way through the corridors with a small spring in my step. I tried to ignore all the looks and whispers although it was quite hard at times what with there being so many people doing it. They didn't know about the incident with the truck, I had made Embry promise he wouldn't tell anyone. I took my seat in my homeroom which was always empty during this period and took out my French books. The work was fairly easy which meant less homework for the evening and more time to myself. I always enjoyed nights where I had little work to do. Walking along by the ocean at First Beach was definitely my favourite thing to do because it was so quiet in the colder months.

At lunch I decided not to sit with my usual group, instead choosing to sit on my own and study a book on the use of lighting and colour in films. It was an interesting read so I didn't really notice people around me. Although there was a low point to lunch, apart from that Embry and his friends had disappeared, but it was Jade.

"Babes, what do you think you're doing? Come sit with us" she cried, flouncing over to me. I didn't want to go anywhere with her.

"No, I'm more than happy sitting here rather than with you and your robots" I glowered up at her and she looked shocked that I would speak to her like that before storming away. I smiled to myself and looked up at the far table hoping to catch a glimpse of my crush even though I knew he wasn't here.

The rest of the day passed without incident, apart from Ethan giving me the cold shoulder in Chemistry, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. Following Chemistry were Gym, Geography and lastly Biology. Geography and Biology were my favourite subjects. I wanted to train in veterinary care at college so Biology was useful and I wanted to travel the world, hence the Geography. It always amazed me how many weird and wonderful things happen in the world every day in both the human and physical world and I couldn't wait to explore for myself.

Amber and Scarlett weren't in a great mood when I met them at the car. Apparently news of my out-of-character behaviour had reached them.

"What the hell have you been playing at today?" hissed Scarlett as soon as the car pulled out of the parking lot. I rolled my eyes hoping they wouldn't see, and luckily they didn't.

"I was just being myself Scarlett" I sighed.

"You are a disgrace to our family. You're bringing down our reputation, the whole school will think we're freaks" yelled Amber turning to face me from the passenger seat. I glared at her. Of course she would care about her precious 'reputation', that's all the twins ever had going for them apart from their obvious good looks.

They continued yelling and cursing all the way home which lowered my mood considerably. I slammed every door on my way up to my room. Before I could think too much more, I immersed myself in what homework I had got in Chemistry and Biology. It was finished all too quickly so I decided to leave the house. Mum wasn't in as usual and Scarlett was telling Amber the best way to get the guy she was after. I rolled my eyes as I crept through the house and out of the front door. I didn't bother with any food, I didn't want the twins to know I was going out. I walked as fast as I could towards the beach and made it there in record time. I only lived about a half hour walk from First Beach which suited me fine.

I had been walking along the sand for nearly two whole hours, not noticing the light rapidly fading, completely lost in a fantasy world in which I lived how I wanted and I had the man of my dreams living with me, loving me forever. I smiled at the thought and gazed out across the water, not hearing the pounding footsteps approaching me. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I screamed as I span round, nearly losing my balance, the hand steadied me and I looked up in shock at Embry.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked cracking a smile. I put my hand over my heart in a ridiculous attempt to stop my heart from breaking out of my chest from the fright he had given me.

"Hi, not bad" I shrugged hoping he wouldn't see through the blatant lie. Unfortunately he did, and frowned slightly.

"You want to come hang with me and my friends?" I gawked at him. He was seriously inviting me, Chloe Hill, to hang out with the most envied group of people in the world (ok, slight exaggeration)? I managed to nod stiffly and followed him back across the beach.

I was nervous about meeting his friends, even though I saw them at school, they were intimidating and probably didn't like me. They were gathered around a small bonfire, laughing and messing about and it made me smile.

"Hey guys, you know Chloe right? She's going to hang with us for a bit" there were various grunts from around the circle as they took me in, "this is Quil, Paul, Jared, Kim and that's Jacob" Embry pointed around the circle, introducing everyone. I mumbled a hello and looked around the circle at each face. My eyes lingered on Jacob for that little bit longer, hoping he didn't think I was a complete bitch, but he didn't look up, just continued staring into the flames. I sighed and sat on a log next to Embry.

The rest of the evening was actually a lot of fun and the group seemed to accept me, even though I knew they would probably ignore me at school. I couldn't help but take sneaky glances across the flames at Jacob, they guy I had been crushing on since like forever. He never looked up even thought he joined in with the chatter. But the one time he did look up, I was not prepared for it.

As his gaze met mine, I felt as though some sort of weird reality shift had happened. I had definitely fallen asleep because there was no way Jacob Black would look at me like he did. His eyes held so many emotions. At first there was just a friendly glance then it changed so rapidly I had trouble keeping up. I saw shock, happiness, confusion, and love. Love? No that was just me being silly. The flames must have been reflected in his eyes weirdly, but I couldn't break the hold his eyes had over me. His beautiful features looked all the more incredible in the flickering glow, his perfectly straight nose, full lips and chocolate eyes looked flawless. I just wanted to touch his cheek, to make sure he was real and that someone that amazing existed but I couldn't do that in front of his friends. I ripped my eyes away from his and smiled nervously at Embry who had a very strange smirk on his face. I couldn't stop my heart beating wildly. This was the first time Jacob Black had ever looked at me and seeing him like this, on the beach, with a bonfire, he looked better than I had ever remembered.

The rest of the evening was actually quite fun. It wasn't the fake fun, or mean fun that my 'friends' at school were used to, but genuine fun. I don't think I'd actually laughed properly for ages, or even cracked a real smile. I felt happy. And a big bonus was that my crush actually noticed me for the first time. I just hoped he hadn't noticed me constantly peeking at him.

Eventually I had to leave and go home. A strange pulling feeling in my chest appeared as I walked away which I thought was strange. Maybe I just laughed too hard at something. I made it home and went up to my room. I couldn't hear any sound in the house so I guessed everyone was out so I sighed and flicked on my music. I scrolled to my favourite song and soon had Umbrella by Rihanna blaring from the speakers. I danced around my room carelessly flinging clothes about the place and pulling on an old grey t shirt and a pair of lime green girls boxers. I lay on my bed thinking about how my day had turned around so completely. I knew tomorrow I wouldn't let my stupid sisters rule my life.

I was breaking free.

**A/N: And hello Jacob! I've been in such a good mood I just had to get him to imprint! **

**Also, hands up who wishes imprinting was real? I am certainly one of those waving my hand wildly in the air! I met a 'Jacob' person about 2 years ago and he is one cool bean. I fell for him straight away and then he went and broke my heart about a month later. I've been spending a lot of time with him recently and it makes me realise that you never really get over a broken heart so I am currently having a mass empathy session for Jacob, when Bella – the cowbag – went and broke his heart so completely.**

**Right enough of this rambling!**

**Please review :D**

**-Lem x**


	3. Staying Strong

**A/N: Hellooo peoples! So there I was listening to my music and I felt inspired to write more! The Wanted really know how to get you writing! **

**A massive THANKYOU to **_**BamaBelle630, skittlesandmax, RANDOM COOKIE NINJA **_**and **_**DungeonMasterOfChillness **_**for reviewing the last chapter, it really boosted my spirits.**

**Also, if anything is distressing in this chapter tell me! I'm not too good on ratings but its T at the moment. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

**Chapter 3: Stay Strong**

**Chloe's POV**

When I woke up I realised my alarm hadn't even rung out yet, but to be honest I didn't really care. I had been having an amazing, yet totally unrealistic, dream about Jacob Black. If only dreams were real and he would actually ask me out. Although that's complete nonsense, never in a million years would Jacob Black even consider looking at me or thinking about me in way other than stuck up, popular and slutty. Today was my day though. I wanted to show the world the real me and no one and nothing would stop me. I had at least one person who understood and I was eternally grateful to Embry Call for helping me yesterday.

I rolled out of bed and grabbed my towel before jogging across the hall to the bathroom. I sighed as the warm water washed over me. My favourite shampoo was nearly out but I used the last squirt and let the sweet smell of bananas fill my senses.

As I washed the last of the soap suds off, I could hear the twins moving about so decided to speed up so I wouldn't get yelled at earlier than was necessary. I wrapped the towel around myself and scampered back across to my room. I chose the outfit that I had attempted to wear yesterday before I was made to change and quickly dried off before putting it on. I left my hair to dry naturally and made my way downstairs to have some breakfast. I grabbed a slice of bread and dropped it into the toaster, munching on an apple while I waited for my toast. I ate it dry, just the way I liked it, and flicked through a magazine that one of my sisters must have left. I rolled my eyes at several of the articles about so called 'celebs' and wondered how people could be so fake, then I thought about the life I was living and realised I was a fake.

When I got back to my room, I brushed my hair out and curled it up into a bun before making sure the bathroom was free and entering to brush my teeth. Once that was done, I grabbed my bag from my room and took a deep breath before making my way back downstairs to face my sisters.

"For crying out loud, not again Chloe" shrieked Scarlett when she saw me. I ignored her as best I could and attempted to make my way out to the yard. However I was stopped from going any further as both Amber and Scarlett grabbed a hold of my arms and dragged me back into the house.

"What's your problem?" I yelled at them both as I was pushed towards the stairs.

"You are the problem" hissed Amber, "you look like a tramp. Our reputations will be ruined because of you, you disgusting freak"

I reached out my arm to hit her but she was too fast and gripped my wrist painfully. I didn't even see Scarlett's hand coming. I felt it though. The sting ripped across my cheek as her palm connected with my cheek. My head flew to the side and I stumbled backwards. Fights like this weren't uncommon in the house. The twins were always trying to keep me in line. I tripped backwards as another slap crossed my face. I landed on my side and struggled into a sitting position.

"I don't care about your stupid reputations, I want to do what I want, not what you tell me to do" I yelled, the anger boiling inside me as I managed to stand, my head spinning.

"Fine, you can just walk to school and back from now on" screeched Amber storming outside. I pulled my bag back onto my shoulder and started to move towards the door.

"Not so fast dumbass. You don't talk to us, you don't come near us and if you do, I will do more than just slap you" said Scarlett maliciously before turning and marching out after Amber.

I stood rooted to the spot for several minutes before I forced my feet to move and start the walk to school. It was about three miles so it would take nearly 45 minutes and I would definitely be late. Just as I made it to the end of my street, the rain started. Just my luck.

* * *

><p>When I finally got to school, I had missed half of the first period and was soaking wet. Everyone stared at me as I took my seat in French. I probably looked like a train wreck but to be honest I didn't care. I glanced up and caught sight of Embry. He smiled and nodded at me and I smiled back. That one smile was enough to encourage me to get through the day.<p>

I could hear people's whispers as I made my way through the corridors to my locker. I had just got my media folder out and shut my locker when someone tapped me on my shoulder.

"Oh, hi Zac" I mumbled, jumping a little.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, glaring at me. My mouth dropped open.

"Well, I'm just about to go to media..." I trailed off under his glare.

"You look like a freaking tramp! Why the hell are you wearing those clothes? And why aren't you wearing makeup?"

"Gee, thanks Zac, it's nice to know you care so much" I said sarcastically, trying to ignore the lump rising in my throat and the anger surging through me.

"I won't care if you carry on with this ridiculous get up" he had started yelling, "you're like a hobo, I think I'll just have to call you 'Chloe the hobo' from now on. Oh wait, how about Chlo-bo? Yeah that fits you, you tramp" I could feel the tears building in my eyes and tried not to let them fall, but the wobbling lip didn't help and I soon felt the first few dribbles slide down my cheeks.

"Hey!" I heard a voice call out, "what the hell do you think you're doing?" I couldn't look up or move out of the way. I just assumed it was a voice yelling at me. Then I heard Zac stuttering.

"I- I... dude... look... w-we were just... seriously..." I peeked up at Zac who had gone a pale colour and was backing up. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and slowly my eyes lifted to the face of the person sticking up for me. My breathing stopped as I looked up at a very angry Jacob Black. Suddenly I felt like nothing else mattered and my heart beat faster in my chest as I tried to comprehend that he might, kind of, a little bit care about me.

"Quit with your words loser, you leave her alone or I swear you'll regret it" hissed Jacob and I noticed him shaking slightly.

Zac didn't reply, just legged it down the corridor to his next class. I stood stunned, momentarily frozen. What had just happened? My glazed eyes barely registering Jacob as he searched my face with his eyes, a look of what I would describe as concern, covered his expression.

"Chloe?" I pulled out of my apparent stupor and looked up at him.

"Thanks Jacob" I mumbled and backed away from him. I didn't want him to think I was a weak, pathetic little girl. However before I could leave, his hand grabbed a hold of my arm and he pulled me against him in a hug. I stood completely immobile, my heart racing, not knowing what to do. I had dreamed so many times of being in Jacob's arms, maybe this wasn't actually happening and I would suddenly wake up and my day would start again.

A few minutes passed and I realised I was awake and I was being hugged by Jacob Black. His body felt so warm against mine, almost as if he had a fever, his arms tight around me. I hoped he couldn't feel or hear my heart beating wildly. I could definitely hear it. It was embarrassingly loud in my ears. However I couldn't bring myself to hug him back. This might just be a joke to him and he definitely didn't like me. I tried to edge away from him and I felt his arms drop. I glanced up at him, embarrassed for many reasons. I had made his shirt soggy with unwanted tears, I was a loser and I'd never really met him except for the other night at the beach. I mean, I knew who he was, we'd been in the same class since forever, but the only time he'd noticed me before last night was when we were in second grade and he poured a cup of sand over my head because I accidentally dropped lego bricks on his sand castle.

When I looked into his eyes I felt as though it was just the two of us, oblivious to the rest of the world. His eyes seemed to hold some emotion that was completely foreign to me and I just couldn't name it. I bit my lip nervously and looked away from him. I shouldn't be feeling like I want to reach out and touch him. I mean, I know I had a super massive crush on him, but he would be totally weirded out if I did that and never come near me again. I decided to break through the tense atmosphere.

"I err... I have to... go" I managed to whisper, stepping backwards and turning slightly.

"Wait, Chloe, please" I looked up at him, his expression confusing me. He looked like he was going through some sort of inner turmoil. I took another step away and turned my back on him.

"Leave me alone Jacob, I'm not a good person" and having said that I speed walked off to media.

Media passed surprisingly quickly. Maybe because I finally had someone to talk to who thought of me as an actual person. Embry did give me strange looks through the first half of the period but after I told him for the millionth time that I was fine, he finally gave up and we focused more on our project. The truth was, I wasn't exactly fine. I could feel a strange pulling in my chest and I felt like I should be crying, but there wasn't really anything to cry about. I had got what I wanted. I didn't have fake friends any more, well I didn't have any, unless you counted Embry, and I was wearing what I wanted and I felt comfortable. But there was one thing I didn't have, one thing I could never have, and the one thing I wanted most. I wanted Jacob Black to like me.

* * *

><p>That afternoon I had to walk home. Amber and Scarlett had practically disowned me during the school day. As had all of my, now former, 'friends'. To be honest, I didn't really mind walking back. It gave me time to clear my head before facing reality back home. There were still puddles scattered across the roads and I didn't even bother to avoid them. Instead deciding that my shoes and the bottom half of my jeans needed a wash, albeit a very muddy wash.<p>

By the time I got home, I was relatively happy but very, very wet. I pushed open the front door and trudged into the house. The first thing I noticed was loud laughter coming from the kitchen. I crept along the hall and peered into the room. My eyes widened. Amber, Scarlett and my mum were sat drinking tea. Now that might seem like a normal scene to an innocent bystander, but I knew better. My family never, ever sat around drinking tea and laughing. It was more likely to be a bust up, a few broken plates and several bruises. I cautiously entered the kitchen.

"Oh, Chloe" exclaimed my mother, her voice dripping with disdain. I rolled my eyes and moved to sit down.

"Mum's talking to you" said Amber, smirking at me with an evil glint in her eye. I glanced between the two of them, deciding that I didn't actually need to sit down and it might be better if I escaped. That plan was foiled when Scarlett stood blocking the exit.

"So Chloe, I hear from my girls that you were not quite yourself today" I gawked at mum as she said that. I had been exactly myself today, not some clone.

"I was fine today" I said stiffly. I heard Amber and Scarlett snort but I refused to look at them, instead staring at the toaster I could see behind mum's head.

"No Chloe, you were not fine. You were a disgrace to this family, I mean just look at you, your clothes are dirty and plain and you've made no effort to make yourself look good. It's not like you have any features that are desirable naturally, you've no real curves and your face is just shocking. Sometimes I wonder if you are actually my child. How could I have produced something so ugly? You'll never get any guys looking like that. No one looks for personality these days so you are just going to have one massive fail for a life"

I couldn't breathe. It was not possible that my own mother was saying those things about me, her own daughter, but apparently she was and I saw red. I let out a scream and lunged forward at the woman standing in front of me. I shrugged off the hand that tried to grab my arm and continued forward. I pushed my mother against the worktop and slapped her full across the face while stamping on her foot at the same time. I vaguely felt two pairs of hands latch onto me and try to rip me off mum and I struggled against them.

"You bitch!" I heard mum scream. I couldn't see through the wall of tears that had risen in my eyes. I did feel her hand collide with my cheek and a sharp sting as nails dug into my skin. I tried to get away, but the arms holding me wouldn't let go. I screamed ear splittingly loud as I felt punches land all over me. This wasn't what was supposed to happen, why couldn't I just have a normal family. I could feel the fight leaving my body and I sagged in the arms of my sisters. Obviously they noticed, because their hold released and I felt myself falling before there was a crack and a dull thud as my head smacked off the counter and I landed on the floor. Everything went black.

* * *

><p>When I finally managed to break through the black fog that had been surrounding me, I had no idea what day it was or where any of the family was. I moved slightly and groaned. Everything hurt, like proper bad, not just paper cut type hurt. I eased myself into a sitting position resting against the counter. I couldn't see many visible marks, just lots and lots of scratches. I didn't ever bruise easily so doubted any marks would show, but man it didn't half hurt to move. All of my joints felt like they had seized up. I gripped the edge of the counter and dragged myself up until I was standing. I peered at my face in the side of the kettle and gasped. There was one long thin scratch along my left cheekbone and then above my eyebrow near my temple was a deep looking gash. There was a bit of swelling and the skin around it was an angry red colour. That would definitely leave a bruise. The blood that had run down the side of my face had dried in ugly dark rivers and stained my clothes.<p>

I pulled myself out of the room gripping onto any surface I could reach. I couldn't hear anyone in the house and looking into the drive my suspicions were confirmed. No cars. They had run from the problems. Typical. I crawled upstairs and managed to get off the clothes I had been wearing. I glanced at the clock and realised I could have only been out for about half an hour as it was still very light. I couldn't muster up the energy to get a shower so just pulled on fresh underwear before going into the bathroom. I wiped off the dried blood and cleaned out the cuts. My face didn't look as bad once it was clean, apart from the fact I looked like I'd just been hit by a bus. I smiled grimly. Maybe this was my escape route. Back in my bedroom I couldn't be bothered to find any clothes in my cupboard so just pulled on a fluffy blue pyjama set. I found out a hoodie that zipped up instead of going over my head and put it on. Finally I shoved my feet into a pair of trainers before exiting the room and going downstairs, right back into the kitchen. I went to the furthest cupboard and reached behind the pans that were inside before bringing out a couple of small bottles of vodka that my mum always kept in. I put the bottles deep in the pockets of the hoodie and made my way out of the house towards the beach.

* * *

><p>I settled myself in the sand and unzipped my hoodie. The bottles of vodka lay between my knees and I smiled to myself. <em>Finally something to take the pain away, <em>I thought as I unscrewed the cap of the first bottle. I took a swig and nearly choked as the burning liquid hit my throat. I wiped the back of my hand across my mouth and leaned my head back looking up into the clear, starry sky. The more I drank the less I felt the cold and memories of what had happened started to become less sharp and painful.

I had nearly finished the first bottle when I heard someone running towards me. I turned my head slowly, but my vision was fuzzy and I couldn't make out what they were saying but they were suddenly right next to me, a pair of arms wrapped around me hugging me close to a very warm body. It reminded me of...

"Jacob" I slurred and smiled a little bit. The bottle left my hand and was replaced by the warm hand of another.

"What happened to you?" I heard a strangled voice whisper in my ear.

"I was angry" I managed to get out. This person made me feel safe.

"Why were you angry?"

"Everything made me angry. School, 'friends', my mum, my sisters... they were waiting for me you know. I attacked her... my mum... I'm such a bad person" I let out a sob, "it's all true. I'm a horrible person, I'm ugly and worthless and no one's ever going to love me!" I felt my body guard rock me gently, but I could feel some shaking, it was probably just the alcohol. I was such an idiot.

"No, you're none of those things" whispered the smooth voice, "there's someone out there for you, I promise, because you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Any guy would be proud to call you his own"

"You don't have to say that" I slurred, patting the person on the arm before a thought popped into my head, "I like a guy at school, do you think he would ever like me?" I felt the body stiffen next to me and there was more shaking, but I didn't understand what it was. There was a pause before he answered.

"It depends" was the stiff reply, "what's the name of the guy you like? I might know him, I could- I could help you out" I smiled hoping it was true.

"Jacob" I sighed and smiled, cuddling into the chest of the stranger, "his name's Jacob" I smiled as I thought of his gorgeous face and his beautiful eyes of warm, chocolate brown, "Jacob" I sighed again. I could feel sleep almost coming over me. The arms tightened around me comfortingly and I swear I heard the heart beat by my ear pick up. There was another pause.

"Shit, Chloe, what happened to your head?" I could barely keep conscious any longer.

"Mmm" I murmured before the darkness took me once more.

**A/N: End of another chapter! It's currently 3am :O I know I should be asleep but I write more heartfelt nonsense late at night. It's one of those times where I can just be on my own and think of all the love that there is in the world and how it can be so easily lost.**

**Also for those of you who don't know who The Wanted are, (I mentioned them at the start A/N), they are an amazing British band and I recommend you check them out... like RIGHT NOW!**

**Also (last bit I swear) the freshers flu is slowly leaving me so I won't have illness getting in the way of writing (I thought I'd avoided freshers flu this year but apparently it's unavoidable)... unfortunately lectures start on Tuesday... although I do only have 4 this week. I'll try keep updating... no promises for how soon.**

**Please review!**

**-Lem x**


	4. Liking You

**A/N: Chapter time! So I'm very bored, lectures don't start until tomorrow and freshers week is over, so I decided to start on another chapter. **

**Also who saw the radio 1 interview with Taylor Lautner? I did! Quick, check it out on iplayer before it goes! And just between you and me, I'd have the spatula and the vegetable peeler :P**

**Thanks to **_**Simply me**_** for the review, it means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

**Chapter 4: Liking You**

**Chloe's POV**

There was a bright light forcing my eyes open and I squinted shifting where I was lying. That was my first mistake. Everything ached and my head was throbbing. The memories of last night came rushing back to me all of a sudden and I moved involuntarily, letting out a scream as I crashed towards the floor. But I didn't crash down as I thought I would. A pair of strong arms were wrapped around my waist and lifting me back up. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into the face of the one and only Jacob Black. Concern and worry was written all over his features, but surely that couldn't be worry for me. He barely knows me.

I ripped my eyes away from his face and glanced around, realising I was in the hospital. My wide eyes took in the room before me. It was just me and Jacob. I put my hand up to my head and winced when I touched the bruised area and I swear I caught Jacob wincing too. I sat back on the bed and decided to break the increasingly awkward silence.

"So... hi" I inwardly cringed. That was possibly the most mundane, awkward thing to say in the world. I looked down at my feet.

"Hi" he breathed back at me. The sound of his voice sent tingles through my body. I needed to think of something good to say, something that wouldn't sound totally lame and predictable. And then- oh yes you guessed it- I came up with this.

"So, what happened?" yes, completely lame, completely predictable. I mentally smacked myself on the forehead.

"You were on the beach" I nodded vaguely, my heart hammering as I tried to remember the details, "you had some alcohol and... and you... I found you"

He stopped talking and I was completely frozen in place. If Jacob had been the one with me on the beach I had revealed that I liked him. I felt my face pale then flush a furious red as the realisation hit me. My hands clamped together tightly, my knuckles glowing white. This would have to go down as number one most embarrassing day of my life.

"You didn't- I mean... oh man" I groaned and curled up on the bed, thankful I was still in my pyjamas and not in one of those revealing gowns. I shut my eyes tight, hoping that he would leave and I wouldn't have to see him again because I would never be able to look him in the eye again. I felt the creaky hospital bed groan and the balance shift as Jacob sat down but I kept my eyes firmly closed.

"I didn't hear a word" his voice sounded so honest that I took a deep breath and glanced up at him.

He was looking straight back at me, his eyes filled with that same emotion I had seen the other day. I could feel myself getting lost in his gaze, the warm brown pulling me in, making me feel as though I could never look away. _Stop looking, _I mentally pleaded with myself, _you look like a freak staring at him. _I dragged my eyes away from him and fixed my gaze on a delightful looking cupboard. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Why are you here?" I muttered not looking at him.

"I was worried about you" he said it as though it was the most obvious thing.

I felt his warm hand brush against the bare skin of my ankle. I quickly withdrew my foot as what felt like electricity sparked where he had touched me. Hold on, he was _worried_ about me? He couldn't possibly be worried about me, I meant nothing to him, but his eyes, they were so... caring. Thankfully a doctor entered the room at that moment, breaking the tension between me and Jacob.

"Hello Chloe, I'm Doctor Peters" said the woman standing before me. I sat cross legged on the bed staring at my knees.

"Hello" I mumbled, fighting the urge to look up at Jacob, whose gaze I could feel burning into me.

"Now you have been very lucky. The blow to your head has only given you superficial injuries so there will be no lasting damage. Now I must just ask, is the drinking a regular event?"

I could have died right there and then. I was mortified. The doctor was practically accusing me of being an alcoholic and in front of my crush as well. He would definitely never talk to me again after all this and he would never ever like me. All I could do was shake my head, my mouth was dry and it felt like my throat was glued shut.

"Right, well just so you know there are lots of issues related to binge drinking, I'll give you a couple of leaflets for you to take" oh my god, it was getting worse and I'm sure my complete horror was showing quite clearly on my face.

"No, she doesn't drink" I turned to Jacob silently thanking him with my eyes, he cracked a smile.

It was the first time I'd seen him smile and it made my heart beat faster. The smile lit up all of his features making him look more amazing than usual and I had an overwhelming urge to leap into his arms as I felt the smile spread across my face. I wasn't really listening to anything else the doctor was saying, it was just me and Jacob there in that moment. I vaguely heard the doctor cough.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I said turning away from Jacob. Doctor Peters smiled slightly.

"I said, your boyfriend can take you home when you're ready" my mouth dropped open and I flushed bright red. My _boyfriend_? She thought Jacob was my _boyfriend_? If only! But I couldn't believe she had just said that. I heard Jacob chuckle in the background but I couldn't bring myself to look at him, it would just increase the horror I felt at the doctor's words.

"I'll make sure she gets home" I heard his voice say. I still wasn't over my shock but I thought I better shut my mouth before she had me sectioned or something.

"Right well, I'll leave you both to it. Just come to reception when you're ready to leave" and with that, Doctor Embarrassment left, leaving a mortified me and Jacob alone. There were several minutes of silence. I managed to look up at him and saw that he was smirking. I blushed a deeper red, which was pretty impressive considering how red I already was.

"You ready to get going?" he said motioning towards the door.

Remembering how to move, I nodded my head slowly and stood up. I pulled on my trainers and grabbed my hoodie. _Why didn't I put normal clothes on? I bet he thinks I'm a tramp just like everyone else, _I mentally scolded myself at my style choice.

Jacob held the door open for me and I scooted past him, keeping my eyes on the floor. I could feel him right up close behind me when I signed myself out at the front desk. Surprisingly, it didn't make me feel that uncomfortable. It was almost as if he was meant to be standing that close. _No, just your imagination, it's only because you have a stupid crush on him, _I reminded myself as he led the way out to the parking lot. It was really dark outside and I had no idea what time it was but my guess was very late. I know, I'm a genius.

I followed him to his car and he opened the passenger door for me. I blushed at this gesture and gave him a small smile and quick thankyou as I got in. The smile that appeared on his face when I thanked him was amazing. I felt my heart beat a little faster as he got in the driver's side, the broad grin still stretched across his face. I couldn't help but smile myself as well and peek up at him through my now messy hair. He was facing the road as we pulled out, the hint of a smile still visible. He looked so handsome as the moonlight hit his russet skin, his short, glossy black hair looked so soft I could reach out and...

"What are you doing?" asked Jacob sounding amused. My eyes widened and I let out a squeak, pulling my hand back. Once again I was mortified. I had been subconsciously extending my hand towards him. _Think of an excuse, a good excuse..._

"I was stretching" I squeaked out before cringing at how shoddy that excuse sounded. I chanced a look up at him and grimaced as he smiled back at me with a spark in his eye.

"Stretching... that's a new one" he chuckled.

I groaned and put my head in my hands but stiffened when I felt a warm hand rub my back. I glanced up at Jacob but he was looking at the road with an odd expression on his face. I sat up and his hand stayed resting over my shoulders. I nearly started hyperventilating. Jacob Black was touching me! My heart was beating so fast I thought it might burst. He was smiling to himself and I prayed he couldn't hear my heart beat, even though to my ears it sounded as loud as a drum.

"You can stay at my place tonight"

Ok, I was definitely dreaming. Jacob Black just told me I was staying at his. I started nearly hyperventilating again so I shifted closer to the window in an attempt to cool down my burning face. The weight of his arm lifted off my shoulders making my heart pull a little. What the hell was wrong with my brain today?

"I think maybe I should just go home" I whispered glancing over at Jacob who seemed to slump at my words. Now I was definitely imagining that.

"No, you might get hurt again and anyway I have to keep you awake. The doctor said you shouldn't sleep again for a few hours" he smiled brightly at me and I felt my will power shrivel. I just nodded at him and let out the breath I hadn't realised I had been holding in.

It was silent the rest of the journey, apart from the horrifically loud beating of my stupid heart. We pulled up to a small house and Jacob leapt out. I followed him up to the door and hesitated. Jacob turned.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked a little confused.

"I don't want to impose" I mumbled nervously, fidgeting with my hoodie. I gasped when Jacob grabbed my hand and led me inside. It was strange, almost like my hand fitted perfectly in his. But that was just me being silly... again. Probably because of the head injury. When we entered the living room a man in a wheelchair rolled out from the kitchen.

"Oh, hello. I didn't know we were having company Jacob" he directed at Jacob who I was trying to hide behind.

"Dad, this is Chloe. Chloe this is my dad, Billy" said Jacob waving between the two of us.

"Nice to meet you sir" I squeaked nervously, edging back towards the door. I let out a gasp when Jacob's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back over to him. His arm dropped almost straight away, but not before it could cause my heart to stutter. I caught Billy giving Jacob a strange look and saw Jacob nod swiftly but I thought nothing of it.

"Chloe's going to stay the night dad" said Jacob not even bothering to ask his father's permission, "doctor's orders" he added winking at me, making me smile and a blush to form on my cheeks. I seemed to do that a lot recently, blush around Jacob.

"Alright, well I'm off to bed so have fun guys" he gave a wave and moved out to a different room. Me and Jacob stood in silence for a while.

"Your dad seems nice" I offered, trying to break the nervous atmosphere. Jacob chuckled and settled into the sofa.

"Yeah, he's alright" he patted the spot next to him and I nearly died. This was like some sort of bizarre dream. I cautiously crept over to the sofa and perched on the edge of the very comfortable seat. Jacob laughed.

"What's so funny?" I said, confusion written all over my face.

"I didn't think you were the nervous type" I stiffened at his words. I wanted to know what he thought of me and now would be a good chance to ask him.

"You didn't? What did you think I was like?" I gazed at the window trying not to seem too concerned even though my ears were ready to pick up the quietest sentence. There was a pause.

"Confident, well over confident, arrogant actually, a bit mean, maybe cruel and heartless" I could hear the smile in his voice and it was there when I turned to gawk at him.

"Gee, don't hold back" I said sarcastically, trying to hold back the smile I could feel forming on my lips.

"Don't plan on it" he stuck his tongue out at me and I burst out laughing. I soon sobered up when what he had said about me.

"I'm not that bad" I said quietly, a pang of sadness twisting my heart. I looked up at Jacob and his face looked horrified for some reason. He leant forward to where I was still perched.

"No, I know you're not. I'm sorry that was very rude of me" the words tumbled from his mouth with such honesty, I couldn't help but trust him, "Embry told me a few things, about- about how you feel trapped, like you have to do things you don't want, and all the rumours are lies. I'm so sorry you have to go through all of it" a lump rose in my throat. Embry talked about me with Jacob? So hold up, Embry and Jacob know what I'm really like? A strange smile broke out across my face, causing Jacob to look really confused.

"What's funny?" he asked scratching the back of his neck.

"You know it's all lies. You and Embry, you're the first people who understand me" I beamed at Jacob and a smile started to work its way onto his lips, his perfect, soft looking lips... _oh my gosh, stop looking at his lips! _I mentally face palmed myself and felt my skin flush red as I looked away.

"So" said Jacob breaking the awkward moment, "what do you fancy doing? We've got about four maybe five hours before you can sleep" I looked over at the clock and saw it was just after 11pm.

"Are you planning on going to school tomorrow? I don't want you to stay up if you don't have to, I mean I can go if-"

"Chloe, chill. I'm not going to school tomorrow and neither are you so we are staying up together and you are staying here with me" he said it with so much conviction that I found myself nodding at him before I could stop myself.

"Right, ok then" I said, twiddling my thumbs and looking around the room.

"Want to watch a film?" he asked suddenly.

"Sure, what do you have?" he got up and went to a cupboard pulling open the door.

"Ok, well it depends what type of thing you want. I've got action, adventure and comedy, then there's a few chick flicks that belong to my sisters"

"I fancy comedy I think" I said thoughtfully. I was definitely in need of a good laugh. Jacob pulled a few DVD cases from the cupboard and laid them on the table in front of us. I gazed at them before picking out one of my all time favourites.

"Clue? Seriously?" he looked at me in what I can only call awe. Why would he be looking at me like that?

"Yeah, it's like one of my favourites. I wore out my video copy ages ago before I finally managed to get it on DVD" I reeled off.

"You have great taste in movies then because I love this film" he grinned and got up to slot the DVD in the player before settling back down on the sofa.

I suddenly felt very aware of where I was and self conscious sitting on the edge of the sofa. Jacob must have realised this because to my delight he pulled me backwards so I was actually sitting properly next to him. But what really got my heart pounding and my cheeks flushing, was that he left his arm draped over my shoulders pulling me close to him. It was a little slice of heaven for me!

As the film went on I could feel the tiredness washing over and several times Jacob had to wake me up. Possibly the most awkward moment was when I realised my head had lolled onto his chest. Naturally I shot up flushing my now near permanent red colour. He had just grinned at me making me feel at ease almost instantly afterwards.

When the film finally finished, Jacob turned off the television set and got a couple of glasses of water from the kitchen before returning to the sofa.

"That was a great film choice" he smiled brightly at me. I could get used to that smile.

"I know, because I made it" I joked sticking my tongue out.

"Well then, I'll just have to let you choose all of the films in the future" he laughed. My heart soared. In the future? He wanted to hang out with me? I think I just died a little bit. I tucked my bare feet under me and sat facing him.

"How about we play twenty questions? Just to, you know, find out more about each other" I suggested, closing my eyes as the blush crept across my cheeks.

"Sure thing" he turned so he was sat facing me as well, our knees touching. My heart skipped a beat and he smirked as though he had heard my embarrassing missing beat.

"You go first" I prompted.

"Ok, boring stuff first. What's your favourite colour?"

"Crimson" I said straight away, "yours?"

"Brown" he said absent mindedly gazing at my face, he seemed to compose himself, "why crimson?"

"It's the colour of the sky as the sun sets, I think it's one of the most amazing things to happen, and it happens every single day but of course we hardly ever see it up here with the rain" I cringed at my verbal diarrhoea, but Jacob smiled softly at me, melting away any worries, "why brown?" I piped up. He suddenly seemed to blush and muttered something about it being a natural colour. A few questions later he paused before taking his turn.

"What's your full name?"

"Chloe Amelia Eden Hill" I said blushing furiously as I thought how ridiculous my name sounded.

"Wow, you have a really beautiful name" he breathed, gazing intently into my eyes. I couldn't help but stare back, getting completely lost in his warm chocolate irises. My heart pounded in my chest and I had to remember to breathe. But still, he thought my name was beautiful! Never again would I feel ashamed of it.

"So what's your full name Jacob?" I breathed, my heart still pounding, my eyes still locked with his.

"It's not as good as yours"

"I'll be the judge of that" I smiled widely at him, an expression that was soon replicated on his face.

"Jacob Ephraim Black" he mumbled quietly. It sounded...

"So perfect" I sighed. My eyes widened and I slapped my hand over my mouth, "I'm so sorry Jacob, I didn't... it just came out" I cried pathetically. Jacob's eyes twinkled and his smile was so big, his whole face looked amazing. He reached up and pulled my hand gently away from my mouth. I couldn't help but notice the jolt of electricity that shot through my hand as he touched me. Then to my complete delight, he didn't let go of my hand, but held it in his.

"You don't have to keep with the 'Jacob' by the way, you can just call me Jake if you like" he said with a chuckle.

"Jake... I like it" I tried it out and grinned at him.

The next few hours passed by insanely quickly and I had more fun with Jake than I think I'd ever had in my entire life- sad, I know, but he made me feel so wanted and, well, just special. At around 4am I think Billy had had enough of our loud voices and nonstop laughter.

"Seriously guys, what does an old man have to do around here to get some sleep?" cried Billy from the living room doorway. I forced my lips together in an attempt to stifle the giggles threatening to erupt.

"Sorry sir" I managed to get out.

"Thanks Chloe, but please call me Billy" he smiled kindly and then I felt the giggles burst through my almost composed moment. A large, warm hand clapped over my mouth stopping the cascade of laughter.

"Sorry dad, we'll try keep quieter" said Jake with a massive smile on his face. I watched as Billy's face crinkled into a smile and he shook his head before saying goodnight and leaving the room again. Jacob's hand dropped from its hold on my face and we both grinned at each other.

"I suppose it would be ok if you went to sleep now" said Jake shrugging his shoulder, "how's your head feeling now?"

"To be honest, until you just mentioned it, I'd sort of forgotten" I admitted, "I can't really feel it that much, I mean I know it's there but it's just like a little bump". I bit my bottom lip, cursing my verbal diarrhoea. I peered up at Jacob and he was smiling back at me, a dreamy, soft smile that I could quite easily stare at all night.

"You look cute when you do that" he remarked and I felt a blush spread across my cheeks.

_He said I looked cute! _I had a mini mental party when he said that. He smiled wider and his eyes burned into mine. Unfortunately I ruined whatever moment we were having by yawning in his face because I am such a lady. Jake chuckled, his eyes twinkling in the most adorable way.

"Come on, you're tired. Time to sleep" he got off the sofa and held out his hand to me which I took and he pulled me up.

"Am I sleeping on the couch?" I asked pointing back at the sofa.

"Nope, you can sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch" he said determinedly, flashing me his beautiful smile. I shook my head wildly.

"No, no I can't take your bed" I said waving my hands, "I'll be fine on the couch, seriously, you-"

"Chloe," he cut me off staring deep into my eyes, "I'm not having you sleep on the couch. End of"

"But-"

"Ah" he said putting a finger on my lips, "no buts. My house, my rules" he winked and removed his finger.

I grumbled a bit, which he found highly amusing and pushed me towards a different room. It was quite small, but looked so cosy, warm and inviting. Best of all though, it smelt of Jacob. He had a deliciously refreshing smell of the forest and for some bizarre reason, coconut. But his scent was so unique to him, and I found myself taking deep breaths to try and smell as much of it as possible. Hopefully Jake hadn't noticed my weird behaviour, but he did have a suspicious looking smirk on his face as he tried to make his room more presentable, even though I thought it was perfect being just the way he had it.

"Right well, there's the bed" he said grinning and pointing at the obvious piece of furniture.

"Wow, without that guided tour I would have been completely lost" I remarked sarcastically, also grinning.

"Well then, I'll have to make sure I'm always there to help you find the way" when he said that with the twinkle in his eye, I nearly melted, my knees felt a little weak. _Oh boy, is Jacob Black flirting with me?_ I suddenly thought, _no don't be silly, he's just being nice._ I smiled vaguely at him trying to hide the sadness in my eyes. I saw Jake's feet move towards me and I looked up at him.

"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" he looked so worried and confused I couldn't help the next wave of sadness, but I hid it as best I could.

"No, don't worry it's nothing. I was just thinking about my mum and sisters" I hated lying to him and I think he knew I was lying but he didn't say anything which I was thankful for.

"Ok, don't worry Chloe, everything will be fine, trust me" and I did, I really did trust him, "but first you need to sleep. Here, you can change into this to sleep in because you're a bit sandy still"

He rifled around in a cupboard and pulled out a massive plain grey t shirt and handed it to me before shuffling out and closing the door behind him. I quickly took off my dusty, sandy pyjamas and felt seriously exposed in just my underwear so I pulled the t shirt over my head. It was like a dress on me but I liked the way it hung on me. It smelt of Jacob so I brought some of the baggy fabric to my face and breathed in the scent, smiling to myself.

I looked down at my makeshift night shirt. It came a few couple of inches above my knee but it covered everything it should and anyway I had my underwear on. I cautiously opened the door and stepped back into the living room where Jacob was clearing up the glasses and plates. I stood nervously, waiting for him to see me. I stood with one foot on top of the other, my hands tugging at the bottom of Jake's shirt. When he looked up I swear I saw him blush and I pulled my hair around my face to hide my own blush.

"Hey" he said softly, walking over to me, "you shouldn't hide your face, it's beautiful"

_Oh my god! He called me beautiful! _I screamed to myself, as he tucked my hair behind my ears. Our eyes met and our gazes burned into one another. I felt as though I could see every emotion he had ever had. But there was one emotion that I could never place, and he often had it when he looked at me. Maybe I was just being silly, I was just imagining a mystery emotion for sure. I broke eye contact and cleared my throat.

"Right well, I think I'm going to go sleep now, but thanks for everything. Seriously, I probably would have ended up killing myself or something" I rambled on, and I thought I saw a flash of pain cross his features, but it was gone so fast I couldn't be sure.

"I'm glad I found you" he murmured softly, making my heart skip a beat and a smile to creep onto his face.

"Well, I guess I'll just..." I trailed off pointing in the direction of his room. He nodded in understanding and there was an awkward silence.

"Night then" I offered, before he pulled me into a hug.

I froze for a second but then wound my arms round his waist. It was like a dream come true. I was actually hugging Jacob Black, my crush of several years, and he started the hug! I felt so happy in that one moment that all the memories of the day and really my entire life seemed to wash away, and I wished I could stay in his arms forever. I pulled away first, looking at the floor and biting my lip to hold back the giant smile that threatened to give me away. He stepped back and I walked back to his room, pausing at the door and looking back. Jake was smiling.

"Night Jake" I whispered.

"Goodnight Chloe, sweet dreams" he whispered back.

I entered his room and shut the door, doing a happy dance and punching the air. I pulled back his sheets and climbed into the bed. His coconut and woody scent filled my nostrils and I sighed, shutting my eyes and smiling to myself. And so I fell asleep, my dreams completely filled with thoughts of Jake. It was the best night's sleep I think I had ever had, or would ever have.

**A/N: Another chapter finished! It took me 2 days and I personally loved writing it! **

**Please, please review!**

**-Lem x**


	5. Take A Deep Breath

**A/N: Another chapter written! It did take me a while to get going with this even though I was quite excited about writing, but life is getting in the way.**

**Thankyou to **_**BamaBelle630 **_**and **_**rainnydais **_**for another review! It really brightens my day to know people are out there enjoying what I write, so please do review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

**Chapter 5: Take a Deep Breath**

**Chloe's POV**

It was a week since I had stayed at Jacob's place and the whole family dispute. I had been home since the incident but whenever I was there, my sisters and mum were never in. I guessed they just didn't want to see me. That didn't bother me, I wasn't exactly in a hurry to see them. Unfortunately I caught glimpses of Amber and Scarlett at school. Shockingly, seeing them didn't affect me as much as I thought it would. Maybe it was because they didn't speak to me or look at me or even go near me.

But I was ok.

I had my new friends and they were amazing. I hung around with them all the time and they accepted me into their group as if I had always been friends with them, much to the consternation of the rest of the student body and my old chums. I was most friendly with Embry and Jacob but I still really like Jared, Paul and Quil. I sat with them at lunch, had classes with at least one of them every period and got a ride to and from school, usually with Jake.

Jake.

What could I say? My feelings for him had grown at an alarming rate. I knew it was just a silly crush that I would eventually get over, but he was always so friendly and nice and seemed to genuinely care about me, but that's just because he's a good guy. I didn't deserve someone like him so I hid my feelings as best I could.

"Chloe!" I heard a voice yell out to me and I span round, smiling brightly as I caught sight of Jacob waving madly at me from across the parking lot. I waved back- not as dramatically, and made my way over to him.

"Afternoon sir" I said, bowing slightly and grinning as I heard his booming laughter.

"Alright trouble, let's hit the road" he said opening the door of his Rabbit for me and gesturing that I should get in.

"I could get used to having a chauffeur" I joked as he got into the driver's side. I felt my heart flutter as he grinned and winked at me.

"Your wish, as they say" he chuckled and I couldn't help but suck in a deep breath, trying to calm my heart down as he started the engine.

"So, there's a bonfire down on First Beach tomorrow" said Jake with a smile as we sped off towards home "all the guys will be there, you know, just hanging out"

"That's nice" I said, completely not getting where he was going with this.

"Would you- I mean- if you're not busy..." he trailed off, his fingers tight around the steering wheel. My heart beat picked up rapidly again. Was he going to ask me to go with him? No, obviously not, he'd stopped talking.

"Jake?" I whispered, breaking the silence.

"Will you go with me?" he asked very quickly, staring intently out of the windscreen, his knuckles going white from gripping the steering wheel so tight. _Maybe he liked me a tiny, little, eenie weenie bit...no, stop it, _I yelled at my internal battle. Oh crap, I hadn't answered him yet. I peeked across the seat at him. His shoulders were tense and his face in a blank expression, I just wanted to hug him and tell him he had nothing to worry about. I couldn't do that though.

"Yeah, sure" I breathed out. Jake's face lit up immediately and he turned and beamed at me, causing my insides to melt a little and I couldn't help but grin back at him.

"Right, so I'll pick you if you like?" he said, grin still in place lighting up his entire face, his beautiful brown eyes twinkling down at me... _oh god, snap out of it, _I chided myself.

"Err... yeah, if you like" I managed to get out despite my inner monologue drooling like a tap over him.

"Great! I'll be round at like 6 maybe?" he turned the last part into a question and all I could do was nod and stare at him like a proper psycho, which caused him to chuckle.

The rest of the journey we sat in a comfortable silence and I couldn't help but sneak glances up at him. A couple of times, he caught me looking and I blushed, feeling as though my face would blow up. Jake's face had a permanent smile on it which made me want to smile, but also led to one of those awkward I-can't-stop-staring-at-his-lips type moments. I did have a cheeky wonder to myself what it would be like to kiss him and I couldn't help the half smile that crept onto my face.

"What's so funny?" asked Jake noticing my dazed expression and lopsided grin. My eyes bugged out a bit as I realised what I had been thinking and what my face had looked like and once again a furious blush rushed onto my cheeks.

"Err... funny? No- nothing, never. Oh my god" I cringed putting my head in my hands and groaning.

"Hey" Jake said softly, placing a hand on my back making my heart rate accelerate, I swear I'll have a heart attack if I hang around with him too much, "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me, I shouldn't have asked" I glanced up at him, his face was crumpled and he looked sad, my Jake was sad, I needed to fix it... hold on _MY _Jake? What the hell was I thinking?

"No, Jake it's not you, I swear, please, just- right, Jake? You didn't do anything wrong, my brain was just being silly, going into overdrive or whatever" I sat up and shrugged, looking at my shoes and finishing with a lame "I was away with the fairies". Jake still had his hand on my shoulder and the warmth coming from it just made my cheeks heat up again as thoughts of wanting to kiss him swam through my mind.

"Oh my god, STOP IT" I shrieked at my brain. I felt the warmth disappear from my shoulder and I clapped my hand over my mouth. _Shit, I said that out loud, shit, shit, shit, _I mentally cursed.

"Jake I'm sorry, that wasn't meant for you, my brain was just messed up for a second, I'm sorry" I whispered at him, hanging my head in shame.

"Brains do funny things, huh" said Jake quietly. I felt sick. I'd made Jake feel sad and he thought I was yelling at him and I had no idea how to make it right.

"Jake" I gasped, feeling incredibly sick. I was a bully, a horrible person, Embry and Jake only hung out with me because they took pity on me.

"What's wrong?" I heard Jake say through my wall of guilt and shame as my stomach churned uncomfortably. The guilt only increased when I felt his hand on my arm. I opened my eyes, my head burning and swirling.

"S-stop the c-car" I stammered, clutching at the door.

Thankfully, he slammed the breaks on and I fell from the car onto the side of the road. Another wave of guilt swept over me and it sent me over the edge. I choked once then proceeded to empty my stomach onto the grassy verge.

It was possibly the most embarrassing thing that I had ever done. I crept away from the scene of the crime and sat facing away from Jacob silent tears rolling down my face. I had so many emotions running through my mind. Guilt, sadness, self loathing and a ridiculous feeling of happiness. I turned my tear stained face as Jake sat down and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't want him to see my face. If he looked into my eyes he would see everything, he had a strange way of being able to do that and I with him.

"Chloe" he breathed causing a lump to rise in my throat, "tell me what's wrong" I gulped and nodded slightly. I knew I wouldn't be able to convey what I meant properly using just words. He had to see. Our eyes met and he held my gaze as I poured out all my emotions.

"You have nothing to feel guilty about Chloe" he sounded so honest I half believed him, "no, please believe me Chloe. You didn't upset me, I just have to know that you're alright, it worries me if I think you're hurting and you have to believe me when I say I do actually want to know you. You're an amazing person, you've had a lot of obstacles but you're so strong and me and Embry and, hell, even Paul all want to hang out with you because we chose it"

As he said his little speech, I felt the guilt and bad feelings disappear. Jacob had a habit of making everything better, but I still needed to tell him how sorry I was.

"Jacob, I have to say this so please don't stop me" I pleaded and he nodded, "I'm sorry for yelling, I was having some annoying pictures in my head and I hate seeing you sad when I know it's me making you feel that way- no please let me finish- it hurts me when I see you upset and I don't understand why, but it just does. Oh and Jake, thanks, you know, for saying that stuff. It means a lot"

"Anytime Chloe, you know it's the truth. So we're even now? No more sneaky vomcanoes?" his face held a grin and I couldn't help grinning back.

"That was so embarrassing" I groaned, but unable to wipe the smile off my face, "I need a shower. Like, now"

"Right, yes shower" he said standing up and offering me a hand to get up which I gladly took. We set off again in the hope we'd actually make it home this time.

"Hey, it was a very tactical chunder if you ask me" I defended my vomming incident as Jacob pulled my leg about it for the millionth time.

"Tactical? You call that tactical? My dead grandfather could have been more tactical than you"

"At least I didn't do it in your car"

"But- oh fine you win" I smiled triumphantly as he admitted defeat.

Luckily for him we pulled up outside my house before I could beat him in another argument. We hopped from the car and he followed me inside. I'd promised to cook him dinner after the previous week and I was finally going to get round to doing it. Well, that's what I had planned. I sent him to watch the television while I grabbed a shower.

While I let the toasty warm water wash over me, I couldn't help but grin. Jacob Black was in my house, watching my TV, going to eat my food and I was going to a bonfire with him tomorrow. Things were looking up. Until I heard shouting. I shot out of the shower and quickly dried myself before pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt and leaping from the room.

"She doesn't have any friends" I heard my mum shriek. _Oh no, please don't scare away the person I care about the most, _I mentally prayed as I made my way downstairs.

"She does have friends. I'm proof" I heard Jake hiss. He sounded so angry and as I entered the room, his face showed just how angry he was.

"Chloe Hill what the hell are you doing with this man?" my mother turned on me, waving her arms madly.

"This is Jacob, my friend from school, we're in the same year" I said bluntly.

"He looks old enough to be your father" she spat at me.

"I don't think you're the one to judge choice in men are you really?" I shot back. My mum's nostrils flared and she edged towards me.

"You are on very thin ice girl. We don't want a repeat do we?"

"You don't scare me" I yelled at her, "do what you want, I'm messed up enough as it is"

"Chloe-"

"Stay out of this you bastard" screamed my mum as Jacob tried to stop her. I noticed how he started to shake, he must be really angry.

"Jake it's fine" I said giving him a small smile, "you should go"

"No, I-"

"Get out of my house" screamed my mother attempting to push Jacob from the room. He took the hint and barged out of the room, giving me one last look filled with sadness and regret, before bolting out of the front door. Leaving me with my deranged mother. I could get through this.

"You are in deep shit. Get upstairs before I do something I really, really shouldn't"

I didn't need to be told twice and scarpered, locking my bedroom door behind me. I grabbed my phone and scrolled through my contacts before landing on Jake's number. I immediately texted him, hoping he wouldn't think less of me now.

_**Sorry x**_

The reply was almost instant.

_**Don't apologise. Promise me you'll be alright? x**_

My mood brightened a bit knowing that Jacob cared about me, so I instantly sent back my reply.

_**Promise :) I can handle her. She'll be out soon. Sorry I couldn't do your dinner x**_

_**Don't apologise babe, I've got you tomorrow anyway ;) x**_

Oh. My. God. He called me babe! And what is with the wink face? Ok, breathe, hyperventilating will not help the situation. My heart was beating so fast I thought I might pass out, but the butterflies in my stomach were fluttering on overdrive and a huge grin almost split my face. Maybe, just maybe, I wasn't imagining that there was something there between me and Jake. Maybe this was my piece of good fortune after having such a crappy start in life? I really, really hoped so. _Jesus Chloe, focus, you need to text him back, _my inner voice reminded me. Right, I needed to think of something non-idiotic sounding to reply with. Surely he must have realised what he was typing?

_**Looking forward to it :D x**_

_Looking forward to it? _That was the best my brain, that was now a pile of mush, could come up with? Well, maybe it wasn't that bad, he might just have been being friendly, yeah friendly. I could live with that. If Jacob would only ever be just my friend, I could live with that. At least he would be in my life. I nearly had a heart attack when my phone went off indicating a reply.

_**Good stuff! Now go get some food :D keep safe xxx**_

Three whole kisses? Jake put _three kisses_? I nearly died of happiness right there. I flopped backwards onto the bed, clutching the phone to my chest and smiling like a crazy person.

* * *

><p>The next morning, nothing and no one could wipe the stupid grin I had, off my face. Mind you, there wasn't actually anyone in so that made it even better. I danced around the kitchen to some ancient songs that blared out of the radio, still on my Jacob-put-three-kisses high. I got ready in a blur, not really noticing what clothes I had put on and grabbed my bag before sitting on the bottom step waiting for the doorbell to ring. Eager, I know, but I wanted to see Jake's dazzling face. As soon as the first chime sounded, I leapt up and nearly ripped the door off its hinges.<p>

"Woah, morning little eager beaver" exclaimed Jacob, laughing and smiling widely at me, making my heart flutter and the butterflies to start a boogie in my stomach.

"Morning" I laughed back, "today is going to be a good day"

"You got that right" said Jake with a wink, before starting the engine and setting off. His cheeky wink just melted my insides and I just sat in a collapse the rest of the journey.

The day dragged excessively slowly and my good mood was starting to wear off by the end of Media.

"So I hear from Jake that you're joining us at the bonfire tonight" said Embry, slinging his arm over my shoulder as we left the classroom.

"Yep, should be fun" I laughed as he hit his head off the door post.

"Yeah boi" cried Embry in, what I assume, was his most gangsta voice, "it'll be nice for Kim to have another girl to talk to. Apparently us boys just aren't as good company"

I knew who Kim was. Kim Connweller was in the year above me and constantly attached to Jared. I had met her a few times and she seemed friendly enough, so maybe hanging with her at the bonfire would also be fun.

"Right, this is me" exclaimed Embry, gesturing to the nearest classroom, "miss you already" he called out as he entered the room.

I laughed to myself and made my way down the corridor to Geography. That was the annoying thing about timetables at the high school. No day was ever the same. The only constant in it was French first period and Media second period, after that it was a jumble of Geography, Biology, Math, English, History, Gym and Woodwork. Right now, it was Geography, and it just so happened that a certain Mr. Black was in this class. He sat a few rows in front of me so I could quite easily stare at his back all lesson, which of course, I did. Stalkerish, I know.

I ended up with a lunchtime detention from Geography. Apparently the teacher was not impressed with my lack of attention and, I quote, 'unless Mr. Black has a map of the world tattooed on his back, I suggest you stop staring at him'. Man, could Mr. Ferro be a pain in the backside. I had, naturally, turned bright red at his comment. Jake had turned and given me a cheeky wink as Ferro said that, but the smile wiped off his face when I was given the detention.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed without too much happening. I went to detention, gave Ferro an apology, and sat through the rest of my classes trying my hardest to pay attention to whichever teacher happened to be in the room.<p>

I breathed a sigh of relief as the final bell rang and I leapt straight up, bolting out of English and out to the parking lot. I didn't have English with any of my new friends so I sat in silence, talking to no one.

"Afternoon" said a beautiful voice from behind me, making me jump about a mile.

"Jake, don't do that, I swear you're trying to kill me" I joked, but I saw a flash of pain cross his face. It was gone before I really registered it was there.

"Well, I don't want you to forget who I am" he said with another of his winks. He really was going to be the death of me.

"I could never forget you Jacob Black" I said laughing as we walked to his car and began the journey home.

Luckily, no vomcanoes erupted today and my heart was racing when we got out at my house.

"So, I'll pick you up later, 6 on the dot" he said waggling a finger at me.

"Sure thing, I'm actually really excited" I said with a grin.

"You should be! You get to spend time with an amazing guy" he said with a smirk, puffing his already muscled, toned... _focus_... chest out.

"Oh, I know. I just love Embry" I grinned at his mock offended face.

"Har-har, very funny" he stuck his tongue out and I laughed.

"You just can't stand the pace" I laughed, "right, I best go, I want to grab a long shower and eat before you come back"

"Alright then, see you later" then he pulled me into a tight hug and I didn't want to ever let go. Jake was so warm, that it made me feel warm and fuzzy all over my body. I couldn't bear to tear away from him but I forced myself to after over a minute. That minute hug would stay with me forever.

"Bye Chloe" he said beaming and getting back into his car.

"Bye" I called as I let myself into the house.

As soon as I heard his car drive off, I squealed like a girl. Yes, I am a girl, but I'm not a squealy one. This was an exception. It had felt so right to be in Jacob's arms. But I had to keep reminding myself we were just friends.

My excitement spurred me on and I danced my way through getting ready and eating.

* * *

><p>Six o'clock was nearing and as the clock beeped the turn of the hour, the door bell rang. I opened the door, more carefully than this morning, and smiled at Jacob. He looked amazing. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white t shirt which clung to his body in a most drool-worthy way.<p>

"Wow, Chloe, you look... amazing" breathed Jake, running a hand through his short, glossy hair.

"Calm down, it's nothing special" I shrugged, gesturing at my black skinny jeans and long sleeved purple top which had little white flowers trailing down the right arm. It really wasn't anything special, just something I grabbed in my daze.

"Are we going to get going then?" I asked Jake, as he was just standing on the porch, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Right, yes... bonfire" he said shaking his head slightly and clearing his throat, "let's go"

I rolled my eyes and laughed as he nervously shifted his gaze and we walked to the car.

Tonight was going to be great and I couldn't stop my heart pounding as Jake smiled his stunning smile and started to drive.

**A/N: So there's another chapter folks! It took a while to get into this but I finally managed to get it written. **

**Please review! It means a lot when you do!**

**-Lem x**


	6. Bonfire

**A/N: So I'm really feeling the urge to write today after a motivational lunch with my friends!**

**A rather large thankyou to **_**midnightblue19**_** for reviewing the last chapter! Please review when you've finished reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

**Chapter 6: Bonfire**

**Chloe's POV**

The butterflies in my stomach were having a proper rave as Jake drove us to the bonfire. I kept stealing glances across at him and every time he would catch me looking and smile. It made my heart stutter every single time he smiled. I really, really liked him and every second I spent with him just made me like him even more. It was crazy, I had never felt this way about anyone before. Zac was a nobody compared to Jake. As I was thinking about Jake and how wonderful he was, I could feel a blush creeping across my face.

"What are you thinking about?" said Jake softly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh, err... nothing" I said getting a bit flustered and clutching nervously at the edge of the seat.

"Are you worried about tonight?" he said concern filling his voice. I looked up at him and he looked so sad. Why did I always make him feel sad?

"No, no not at all. I was just thinking about... stuff" I said with a shrug.

Jake smiled and then I nearly had a heart attack. He reached across and took my hand in his. I looked up at him in shock, biting on my lip to try and stop the smile that was threatening to break out. His smile seemed to grow, lighting up his whole face. That was breaking point for me and I let go of the small amount of control I had over my face and let the smile grow. I hoped he couldn't hear my pounding heart because it sure sounded deafening to me.

We sat in silence the rest of the journey but never once did Jake let go of my hand. It seemed to fit perfectly with mine, even though mine was tiny in comparison. I couldn't stop staring at our hands. It seemed unreal that Jake would want anything to do with me but now he was holding my hand.

"Is this ok?" I looked up at Jake in confusion. He was staring at our hands and lifted them up to wave them around.

"Uh-huh" was the only thing I managed to get out. It was more than just ok, it was the best thing in my life to date.

"Good" was all he said. I looked up at his face blushing like a tomato and the smile that was on his face made my heart melt. He looked like his Christmas had come early.

I hopped out of the car when we reached our destination and shivered in the cool night breeze. I hadn't been smart enough to remember a jacket, as soon as I'd seen Jake, all coherent thoughts just left my brain.

"Look who's here" yelled Embry running over to me and wrapping me up in a hug.

"Hi Embry" I laughed as he let go, "how's it going?"

"Not bad, although Paul's managed to scarf most of the food already so you best get in there if you want anything"

"I'm sure I can take him down" I joked punching Embry lightly on the arm.

He ran off to join the others while I stood there smiling. I didn't notice Jake coming up behind me.

"Earth to Chloe" he whispered into my ear, making me jump about a foot into the air.

"Geez Jake, are you trying to give me a heart attack" I gasped clutching at my heart and grabbing a hold of Jake's arm to stop myself from falling.

Realising what I had done, I instantly let go but Jake had other ideas and wrapped his arm around my shoulder while he laughed. I'm not going to lie, I wished it could be like this all the time with Jake. It made my heart stutter a bit and the now near permanent blush to colour my cheeks again. Luckily it was dark enough that Jake couldn't see it. We walked towards the bonfire joking about how evil he was and why he shouldn't sneak up on poor innocent little girls in the dark. When we sat down on a log the argument continued.

"No, because if you did that in like New York, you would so get arrested"

"I would not! I would just dazzle them with my charm and good looks"

"Oh please, you? Good looks? Have you looked in the mirror recently?"

"You don't think I'm good looking?"

"That's not what I said"

"But you implied that I wasn't, therefore you think I'm not"

"Well you're wrong, because you are hot"

Silence.

_Kill. Me. Now._

Why oh why did I not think before I spoke? I had just told Jake that I thought he was hot. Jake. Jake as in the guy I was crushing bad on. The guy who seemed to be liking me just a little bit. He was going to hate me.

"Thanks"

My eyes shot up to meet his. As our gazes met, I could see an emotion in his eyes that I hadn't been able to put my finger on in the past. But right now the only word that popped into my head, was love. Surely Jake couldn't love me? He only just met me, I must be mistaken.

"Umm..." was the only thing I got out.

I was lost in his gaze, his dark brown eyes captivating and calling to me. I didn't notice as we moved closer to each other, our faces barely a couple of inches apart.

"You're so beautiful Chloe" he breathed, his sweet warm breath tickling my face.

My heart pounded in my chest, I couldn't think properly. All I could see was Jake. He was everywhere, like a sun that I never wanted to set. I vaguely registered as his gaze flickered down and he licked his lips before returning his eyes to mine. I subconsciously moved a fraction closer, licking my lips in anticipation for a kiss that never came.

I was suddenly on my side in the sand.

"What the hell Paul?" Jacob yelled as I sat up, brushing the sand off myself.

"Dude, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" said Paul holding the offending soccer ball. I guessed it had collided with me which had made me fall off the log. I rubbed at my arm where it stung a little, from where the ball hit.

"Apologise to Chloe" growled Jake, yeah he actually growled. I felt my cheeks colour with embarrassment as I felt the eyes of everyone in the group on me.

"Jake it's fine" I mumbled, looking at the ground.

"But Chloe, he could have hurt you" said Jake instantly by my side. I looked up at him and saw worry in his features.

"Jake, seriously" I said putting my hand on his arm, "I'm fine"

There was a pause. Well, at least I think there was, all I could think about was Jake and our almost kiss. _Oh my god I nearly kissed him_, I mentally screamed at myself.

"Sorry Chloe" I looked round at Paul who was stood wearing a goofy grin. I smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

><p>A little later, all the guys were off playing soccer and I was left to sit with Kim. It was nice to chat to her and become friends with someone who wasn't a guy and didn't think I was a total bitch even though I felt like in the last few weeks I had completely changed. For the better, of course. We both laughed as the boys collapsed across the bonfire from us, comparing each other's skills and who was the better player.<p>

"So, you and Jake huh?" said Kim quietly. I jumped and realised I had been staring at him. I turned my attention back to Kim.

"What? Me and Jake? Nah, there's nothing" I said brushing off her comment but feeling the blush grow across my face.

"What?" she all but yelled, "but you guys look cute together... and you think he's hot"

"Kim!" I shrieked, my eyes wide as some of the boys turned curious to know what we were talking about. I just smiled and turned back to Kim.

"Oh come on, admit it, you have a thing for him and you guys so totally nearly kissed before that jackass, Paul, kicked the ball at you" she said very matter of factly, nudging me with her elbow.

I glanced across at Jake who was laughing at something Jared had said. The way the light from the bonfire danced across his face made him look all the more amazing. I looked back at Kim blushing.

"Ok, fine I have a thing for him" I admitted and she squealed, "but we did not almost kiss back there"

"Oh my gosh, you so totally nearly kissed, you can't deny it. We all saw" she winked and coughed before looking up, "oh hi Jake"

I gasped and spun around to find Jake standing very close behind me with a massive grin across his face.

"Oh... hi" I gasped out, hoping he hadn't heard the conversation I had been having with Kim.

"Want to go for a walk?" he suggested with a shrug, the smile never leaving his face.

All I could do was nod and stand up. I felt a nudge at the back of my knees and stumbled forwards towards Jake. I turned and glared at Kim who just laughed and went to join Jared. Those two were clearly very deeply in love with each other and I sighed wishing that it could be like that with me and Jake.

"Come on, let's go" said Jake tugging at my elbow. I followed him as he walked further away from the bonfire.

"So are you having a good time?" he asked me, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, everyone's really nice. Thanks for inviting me" I said smiling up at him.

"That's ok. You should come hang out with us more"

"I'll move in" I joked, slapping his arm with the back of my hand and I swear I heard him whisper 'I wish', but then it could have just been the wind and waves.

We walked a little further in a comfortable silence. I was just enjoying his company, I've no idea what his excuse was. My eyes shot to my hand as he took it in his and our fingers entwined perfectly with each other. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Want to sit?" he said gesturing to the sand in front of us.

"Sure" I shrugged.

Jake pulled me down next to him, not once letting go of my hand. I shivered as the cold night breeze washed over me. Away from the heat of the bonfire, the chill was more noticeable. Almost instantly, I felt warmth surround my shoulders and Jake pulled me closer to him with the arm that was wrapped around my shoulders. I sighed and leant against him, breathing in his warm smell.

* * *

><p>We sat like that for nearly an hour. Chatting occasionally and laughing at each other's ridiculous jokes. It had to be classed as the best night of my life.<p>

"It's late, I should take you home" said Jake as he noticed me yawning.

"Ok" I sighed, not wanting to get up.

Jake pulled me to my feet and I groaned. He just laughed as he dragged me along the beach back to where the bonfire was starting to fizzle out. Jake kept his arm wrapped around my shoulders, half holding me up and keeping me warm at the same time.

"Guys, I'm taking Chloe home" he said to the group who shouted their goodbyes making me laugh.

I accidentally fell asleep on the journey home, my hand held tightly in Jake's large one. I only woke up when he opened my door and tried to get the seatbelt off.

"Whasapin" I said groggily, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"You're home Chloe" said Jake softly, brushing some loose strands of hair from my face. I felt my cheek tingle as his fingers brushed my skin.

I sighed and climbed out of the car, walking towards the house with Jake following me. I stopped on the porch and turned to him.

"Well, night Jake. I had a lot of fun tonight" I said playing with my sleeves.

"Yeah" was all he said. There was a long pause and just as I was about to go back into the house he grabbed my arm.

"Jake?"

"Chloe, please will you go out with me? Like a date? I mean if you want to, you don't have to, it's just, I mean, I really like you" he said getting flustered, scratching the back of his neck. I couldn't help the massive smile that broke across my face.

"Jake, I would love to" I breathed, my heart leaping as a smile broke across his face, lighting up all his features. _He likes me, he likes me, HE ASKED ME OUT_, my mind was whirring, my heart pounding and I couldn't be happier.

"Oh, great! Well, umm, how about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's perfect" I said, the excitement growing by the second.

"Great, I'll pick you up at like one?"

"Ok" I breathed. We stood smiling at each other for a few minutes.

"Well, I better..." he gestured behind him to his car.

"Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow Jake"

Then he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. I nearly passed out with happiness. His lips felt so warm and soft against my cheek. Then he was gone. I watched as his car drove away, the smile never leaving my lips.

I shut the door behind me as I entered the house and sighed, touching my cheek where he had kissed it. I walked to my room and collapsed on the bed. I was on cloud nine and tomorrow Jacob Black was taking me, Chloe Hill, on a date. I screamed into my pillow with happiness and I swear I heard a wolf howl somewhere in the night.

I fell into a deep sleep, dreams filled with Jake a smile on my face the whole night.

Life was looking up.

**A/N: So there we have the bonfire chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this part so I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Please review! Let me know what you think!**

**-Lem x**


	7. First Date

**A/N: HELLO! I finally have got round to writing a new chapter for this story! Shocking, I know! **

A few thankyou's are required me thinks! So, massive thankyou to _**emmettcullenlover7,**__** Fashion-girl101 **_and _**EvilEyeBeads**_ for reviewing chapter 6! It makes my day to know you guys like the story!

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: First Date<strong>

**Chloe's POV**

I was panicking, majorly panicking. I had woken up ridiculously early with my brain ticking away just counting down until Jacob would arrive. I had tried to calm my nerves by watching television all morning but nothing was calming me down. There was always something in a show that would remind me of Jake or make me think about him.

At half eleven I decided that I should really change out of my pyjamas and take a shower. The warm water eased some of the tension in my muscles for which I was glad. I was currently stood in front of the dresser trying to pick out an outfit. I had no idea what Jake had planned so I didn't want to dress up to fancy in case this date didn't mean as much to him as it quite clearly did to me, but I didn't want to go too casual as I wanted it to show that I made some effort. I hadn't really got any friends to talk to about this sort of thing and it was completely different to when I was half with Zac. I always felt like I had to dress in short skirts and low tops but with Jake everything was different. My mum and sisters were still away but even if they had been home they would have been useless, then I remembered one very female person I knew.

"Hello?"

"Kim! Oh my gosh I need your help" I wailed down the phone.

"Oh it's your big date with Jake today!" she said laughing. Wait... _what?_

"How do you know I'm going on a date with Jake?" I gasped, my eyes widening.

"Jake wasn't exactly quiet about it when he came back last night Chloe, he couldn't wipe that silly grin off his face" she scoffed. I felt my own silly grin pop onto my face. He really must like me.

"Oh" was all I got out.

"So... you need my help?" Kim said slowly.

"Oh yes, yes I really do! I don't know what to wear and I can't go wearing this towel, he'll think I'm about to jump him!" I practically yelled, gesturing to my towel even though I knew Kim couldn't see me. I heard a loud laugh in the background.

"Kim? Who's with you and can they hear me?" I said cautiously.

"Well, you did say that last bit rather loud! But don't worry, it's just Jared. I'll be right over, ten minutes tops" she said trying to hide her laughter.

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! I'll be forever grateful!" I squealed before hanging up and racing to the door to wait for Kim.

Luckily she didn't take too long and I dragged her up to my room, shoving her over to the drawers.

"Wow, you really weren't lying when you said about the towel" laughed Kim as she took in my appearance.

"It's not funny! I've never been on a proper date before and I don't want to mess it up. I really like Jake" I cried nearly dropping the towel.

"Told you that you liked him" she laughed until I gave her a look, "right, sorry, clothes!"

We rifled through every single item in my cupboard and I tried on several items, several times. It was getting ridiculous and there was only half an hour until Jake arrived. I hadn't done my hair or anything, it was still damp from the shower.

"Kim, I'm going to look horrible" I wailed collapsing on the bed, "he's going to hate me and think I don't care"

"Oh pull yourself together woman! He would still like you even if you turned up in that towel. I think you need to give him more credit" said Kim sternly as she threw a selection of clothes at me.

"Maybe I should just go in the towel and make things simple" I cried throwing my arms in the air.

"Chloe Amelia Eden Hill, if you do not get your backside off that bed and into those clothes I will personally cancel your date and ask Jake out myself" my mouth dropped open.

"W-what? But... you... when... you can't do that!" I yelled flying off the bed leaving the towel behind, thank god for underwear!

"Woah, chill Chloe, I was just joking! I've got Jared remember? Now get this on"

Kim handed me a pair of light blue jeans and a floaty long sleeved top with a slower print. I pulled them on quickly after looking at the clock again. It actually looked really good and I couldn't help but try and hug the life out of Kim. I quickly brushed my hair through but it was still wet. Kim must be a fallen angel. She dried my hair for me while I put on a small amount of make up, you know, mascara, eyeliner, lip gloss, nothing extreme. I don't want Jake to change his mind.

By the time I was done, Kim had managed to finish drying my hair and put it into a high pony tail. I looked in the full mirror and smiled. I actually felt quite pretty.

"Thanks Kim, you are officially a life saver" I said hugging her again.

"You got that right" she said laughing and pushing me towards the stairs.

I grabbed some canvas pumps on the way down and threw them on. We both sat waiting on the sofa. I swear that was the longest five minutes of my life. I nearly died when the doorbell rang.

"Oh shit" I breathed leaping off the sofa, "Kim I can't do this"

"What? Come on Chloe, you're just nervous. All you have to do is open the door and the rest will just happen" urged Kim casting worried glances at the door.

"But what if he doesn't like me after all?" I was close to tears but didn't want to ruin my make up so I swallowed several times to get rid of the lump in my throat.

"Chloe, I will push you out of that door in two seconds if you don't start moving" Kim said coming towards me.

"Ok, ok I'm going" I said checking my fair in the mirror to make sure it wasn't blotchy.

I took a deep breath and slowly opened the front door. My jaw dropped. Jake looked amazing, no scratch that, he looked smoking hot! He was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves half rolled up, and a pair of dark blue jeans. I felt my legs turn to jelly as he smiled his stunning smile.

"Hi" I breathed.

"Hi" he said in a higher voice than usual before coughing and scratching his neck. I grinned at him.

"Sorry for not answering straight away" I said very quickly. Why the hell did I nearly bail?

"No problem. You look beautiful by the way" he said grinning as his eyes dropped down quickly then back to my face.

"Thanks" I mumbled blushing like a tomato, "you look nice as well"

"Thanks" I didn't think it was possible for his smile to grow, but it did, "shall we go then?"

I could only nod. I didn't want to open my mouth just in case I started drooling or something embarrassing popped out without my brain connecting to my mouth. Inside I was just screaming, _ok, __breathe, __he__'__s __just __a __guy... __an __incredibly __hot __guy!_

As I stepped out onto the front step Jake took my hand and laced his fingers through mine. I melted with happiness, a massive smile stuck on my face. Jake squeezed my hand and smiled down at me before leading me to the car.

"I'll just shut the door then" yelled Kim from the house.

To be honest, I'd completely forgotten she was even there, my mind was completely on Jake. I turned and nodded, smiling apologetically. She just grinned and waved me away. I turned my focus back to Jake who was holding the door of his Rabbit open for me.

"Thanks" I said beaming before climbing into the car.

"You're welcome" he said softly before climbing in the driver's side, "you ok?"

"Yeah, just peachy" I said with a smile. _Just__ peachy?_ I need to work on my conversation skills.

"Mmm, peaches! Right, onwards!" said Jake laughing at my comment.

We drove for a few minutes before curiosity got the better of me.

"So, where are we going exactly?"

"Well, first I thought I would take you for lunch, then we can go see a movie if you like, then it's to the park and then I have a surprise" Jake said grinning.

"Wow" was all I said. No one had ever done anything like this for me and it just made me like Jake even more. I knew that by the end of today I would have a problem; I knew I was falling, and I was falling hard.

Jake drove all the way to Port Angeles and parked up outside a little cafe. It looked very cosy inside with coloured glass around the edge of the window. I smiled up at Jake and he winked before taking my hand and leading me inside.

"You can have anything you like" he said as we were handed menus.

"Erm... could I have the turkey and stuffing sandwich please?" I asked, my mouth drooling at the thought of it.

"Sure you can"

"What are you getting?" I asked gazing at his face as he studied the menu. The butterflies in my stomach were definitely on some sort of mission and kept fluttering manically in my stomach.

"I think I'll have the cheese and pickle sandwich, the tuna and cucumber sandwich and a sausage roll" he said thoughtfully, the most adorable little crease appearing on his forehead as he chose his food.

"Wow, you eat a lot huh? I'll have to remember that" I said laughing.

Jake grinned at me and placed the order. Our food came shortly afterwards and we tucked in. The sandwich tasted amazing but I couldn't stop gawking at Jake. He hoovered the food up like he was some starving person but he just kept grinning whenever I mentioned it.

After lunch, we strolled along the pavement as we made our way to the cinema. I wanted more than anything to reach out and take his hand again but I was nervous. What if he didn't want me to? Or thought I was being too pushy?

"What move do you fancy seeing?" asked Jake as we surveyed the poster.

"Umm... how about 'Puss in Boots'? It looks quite funny" I suggested.

"Oh yeah, I saw the trailer, it does look good. Right to the ticket booth!" said Jake slinging an arm around my shoulders.

I think my heart actually stopped for a moment. I just wished we could stay like this forever. We nearly had an argument over who was paying but in the end he managed to fling money at the assistant.

"Lover's tiff, eh?" she said with a wink.

I think I went the colour of a beetroot and my mouth dropped open. I started spluttering and had to grip onto the counter. Jake just laughed.

"Yeah, just trying to be the gentleman for my girl"

Jake winked at me and I full on swooned as our eyes met. He called me his girl... _his _girl! It made me feel all warm and special.

"Well, you two enjoy the movie" said the assistant, "and you, young lady, you need to hold on to this one, he's a keeper"

She winked at me and smiled at Jake before turning to the people queuing behind us. I didn't think I could go any redder but apparently it was possible. Jake grabbed my hand and squeezed it before leaning down to my ear.

"You've got me forever beautiful" he whispered huskily.

_Ok. _Rewind. Was I in some sort of romantic chick flick? If I was, then praise be! I wanted to stay in this moment and have it on replay! His warm breath tickled my ear and sent shivers down my spine which made my heart rate pick up. I swear he was going to give me a heart attack the way my heart kept stopping and starting when I was around him.

We went into the dark theatre and picked seats in the middle of the row near the back. There weren't many people in with us so we didn't have to worry about giants sitting in front of us and blocking the view. Although I suppose you could class Jake as a giant, which is what I told him and he just laughed really loudly, like seriously loudly. Everyone looked at us.

A quarter way into the movie I felt Jake shift next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see his arm twitching and I tried to hold in the bubble of laughter that was trying to escape. I turned and smiled at him and his awkward face at having been caught. I just grinned and leant towards him as I turned back to the movie. I let out a little sigh of happiness when his warm arm wrapped around me. I looked back up at him and his face seemed to be glowing. He looked down at me and I realised just how close our faces were. My breathing hitched as his gaze flickered down. _No._I didn't want to kiss him at the movies, I mean, of course I wanted to kiss him, but I wanted it to be more memorable and special. _Oh __man, __I__'__m __turning __into __one __of __those __girls __who __wants __to __be __kissed __in __the __rain,_ I mentally groaned. I smiled at Jake before turning back to the screen, but I did rest my head on his shoulder and I'm sure I heard him sigh quietly.

When the movie finished, we got up and left the theatre and Jake kept his arm around me, his hand on my waist. It sent violent butterflies around my stomach and my skin tingled under his touch.

"Well, I enjoyed that movie" he said pulling me closer to him.

I was in a slightly uncomfortable position and I could think of only one way to fix that issue. I wrapped my arm around his waist, holding my breath, just in case he didn't want me to. When he beamed down at me I let out the puff of air I'd been holding in and relaxed against him.

"I enjoyed it too. Thanks for taking me" I said, tucking away every memory into my head so I could remember it when I was old and grey and think how I once had a wonderful man in my life.

"It was no trouble" he shrugged, "plus I wanted to and it is a date, so I just want you to enjoy everything"

"This is the best date ever" I breathed.

"Same" said Jake rubbing his thumb across my ribs. I blushed, as usual.

"You want to go to the park then?" he asked stopping at the end of the street.

"I'd love to! The park is like one of my favourite places" I gushed, "I love the play park"

"Who doesn't?" Jake scoffed, holding his free hand up in mock horror.

"Retards? And maybe pensioners?" I said shrugging.

"Hey, my Gran used to love the play park and she was 86!"

"Well your Gran must have been amazing! Bagsie first dibs on the slide" I yelled as we neared the park.

"Oh you cannot call dibs! I totally get the slide all to myself"

"Oh please, you won't even fit" I said poking my tongue out at him.

"What are you trying to say little miss?"

"Nothing" I said untucking myself from his side and speed walking towards the play park, whistling innocently.

"Oh you are in trouble" he exclaimed before grabbing my waist and swinging me round so I was facing the other way. I screamed as he lifted me, gripping onto his forearms.

"No fair" I yelled as I watched him race off.

I chased after him but couldn't catch him. Damn his long legs and beautiful, _beautiful _muscles! Oh man, I was officially checking him out as he shot up the ladder on the slide. It was a great view from where I was. Unfortunately I'm not very subtle sometimes, so yes, he caught me checking him out. I blushed bright red but he just grinned a cheeky smile and winked.

"Like what you see?"

"Pfft, as if" I scoffed, folding my arms and looking away from him.

I heard him laugh and looked up just as he went down the slide. It was my turn to burst out laughing then. He didn't fit properly. You know how when you go down a slide you sail straight down and yell out 'wee'? Yeah, well Jake sort of inched his way down and had to pull himself with his hands and all I could hear through my laughter was him grumbling about stupid, too small, slides.

I wiped the tears from my eyes as he came towards me, a light pink tinge on his cheeks which made him look totally hot.

"I blame the pants" he said.

"Oh really?" I said raising an eyebrow, a smirk plastered on my face.

"Definitely" he laughed pulling at the fabric of his jeans.

We spent a couple more hours in the park. We actually made it out of the play park and went for a walk around the grounds hand in hand. Yes people, _hand__in__hand_. Swoon!

"Ooo come on, time for the last part" said Jake pulling me back towards the car.

We drove back to La Push and the light was starting to fade as Jake pulled along a dirt track. It was the way to one of the tourist viewpoints that overlooked the sea.

"Jake, it's past 5, won't the barrier be down?" I asked nervously glancing at my watch.

"Relax, it doesn't matter, I have everything sorted. Just for you" he said smiling softly at me. I just nodded and melted into the seat.

The barrier was down but Jake parked up in a lay-by and got out. I followed him to the barrier and we both ducked underneath it. He grabbed my hand and we walked through the few trees that had been left planted and came out into a little clearing. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. There was a picnic rug laid out with a picnic basket and a few candles flickering softly.

"It's amazing" I breathed, feeling tears prick in my eyes but I blinked them back.

"I'm glad you like it" whispered Jake in my ear.

I turned and flung my arms around him, thanking him over and over again. He had wrapped his arms around me too and it felt just perfect. I didn't really want to let go but I did eventually and smiled up at him.

"Let's eat" laughed Jake as he heard my stomach rumble.

I blushed, _again._ I hadn't realised how long it had been since lunch, it had just been such a fantastic afternoon.

Jake and I sat next to each other on the rug happily munching away on the delicious food and chatting about completely random things. He even told me about the time he tried to catch Santa by tying a piece of string to his toe and attaching it to his stocking but 'Santa' obviously noticed and when Jake woke up in the morning the string had been cut in half, but the stocking was full of presents. I thought it was adorable that he did that, even though I did laugh a bit.

After we ate, we walked a little further to stand by the railing at the main viewing point. I rested my hands on the railing and gazed out across the ocean. Jake stood right next to me, one arm around my shoulders. It was the perfect moment. The sun was just setting and as the rays touched the water, the bright oranges and reds reflected magnificently off the waves.

I looked up at Jake, marvelling in the way the light made him look even more beautiful than he already did. Jake turned and looked down at me, a smile tugging on his lips. Our eyes met and I felt myself getting lost in his gorgeous brown eyes. It was as though we could see right into each other's souls and I knew right there and then that I loved him, I really did. I blushed at the thought but couldn't look away from his face. We had subconsciously leaned closer to each other and I had to stop myself from just throwing myself at him.

We shifted position so that we were facing each other, the railing against our sides, the sun lighting up half of our faces. Jakes hands moved to my waist and he pulled me slowly against him so that we were pressed together. Every cell in my body was on fire, an amazing fire. My arms were working on their own and they snaked their way up and around his neck. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, beating in perfect time with Jake's as I could feel it with our bodies pressed so close.

Jake leaned his head down ever so slowly, not once breaking eye contact. About an inch away he stopped. I couldn't take the wait. I leaned up and pressed my lips against his, my eyes fluttering closed as the butterflies erupted inside me and I felt him respond instantly.

The kiss was soft and perfect, like nothing I'd ever experienced and I wanted it to last forever. I could feel Jake's fingers pressing into my hips and I moved my hands up into his beautifully soft hair, my fingers curling around the short locks.

When we pulled away, we were both breathing hard, our foreheads pressed together. Neither of us let go of our hold on the other. I never wanted to let go. My brain was mush, my legs were jelly, my heart was on a mission to escape from my chest, and I was in love with Jacob Black.

"Wow" he breathed, his breath tickling my face.

"Yeah, wow" I breathed back, the ability to form sentences long gone.

It had been perfect, my first kiss with Jake. It was something I would never forget.

That night as we parted, he kissed me softly on the front step before saying goodnight and driving away slowly. I danced my way through the house, ignoring the pile of mail on the mat and making my way up to my room. I collapsed on the bed, a huge smile on my face and held my fingers to my lips, remembering how soft and warm Jake's lips had been against my own. I sighed and rolled over.

That night all I dreamt of was Jake and me, together forever. Maybe, just maybe, forever was just around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End of chapter! I noticed it's been like a whole month since I updated this story which shocked me! Sorry to leave it so long! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I loved writing it!**

**Please review!**

**-Lem x**


	8. Built On A Lie

**A/N: Hello peoples! I decided to churn out another chapter for this story. I hope it doesn't come out too depressing or anything but if it does, it's just reflecting my mood of the moment, family drama, you know what it's like. Anyway, on with the show.**

Thanks to _**EvilEyeBeads**_and _**XXWhispersInTheDarkXX**_ for reviewing the last chapter. I love that you guys are enjoying the story!

**EvilEyeBeads**** – **I just had to get a date in there! And there will be something to do with your idea... you just have to wait and see! Also I tried to do a cliff hanger like you suggested previously!

**XXWhispersInTheDarkXX**** – **you read my mind!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Built On A Lie<strong>

**Chloe's POV**

I'd been going out with Jake for three weeks, three _amazing _weeks, and I could not be happier. In fact I was so happy that I kind of forgot about life before him. I rarely went home anymore. I was always at Jake's or Sam and Emily's place. I had been introduced to them and they were lovely and so welcoming.

It was a Saturday morning and I was waiting for Jake to come by. He said he had something really important to tell me. I was kind of nervous. I couldn't think of anything that had happened recently that would need a proper sit down talk. Then it hit me.

He was going to break up with me.

I started to panic. I had thought things were perfect between us. I mean we got on really well and we always finished each other's, which sometimes got annoying, and the way he looked at me always made my heart soar. I tried to think what I could have done wrong. Maybe he thought we were taking things too slow? I just didn't want to rush into anything I might regret, although I couldn't imagine regretting anything I did with Jake. Maybe he decided that I was actually not a nice person? I thought I had changed so much, maybe I hadn't. The thoughts ran through my mind and they all scared me.

I had to get out. I didn't want him to break up with me. Selfish, I know, but I really loved him. Yes, that's right, I loved him, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him.

I ran from the kitchen and grabbed my shoes before darting out of the house. If he couldn't find me, he wouldn't get the chance to break up. I practically sprinted my way along the street, heading towards Forks. I knew Jake had some sort of issue with that place so maybe he wouldn't think of looking for me.

I ended up at the supermarket in the middle of Forks. I walked up and down the aisles aimlessly, picking up an item every now and then. After an hour in there I thought it best to leave after the assistant gave me several suspicious looks. I had turned my phone off after getting the eighth missed call from Jake and at least 20 texts. I exited the store and dragged my feet along the pavement. I pulled my jacket close around my shoulders and shivered in the cold breeze. Oh how I wished Jake was here, he always kept me warm. I felt like crying just thinking about him.

I hadn't been looking where I was going and tripped on a cracked paving slab which sent me sprawling across the ground. I groaned and rolled into a sitting position. My knee was cut and slowly oozing blood.

"Shit" I muttered wiping the dirt off my hands and searching for a tissue.

I winced as I scraped a piece of gravel from the cut and tried my best not to cry but everything seemed to be piling up inside me. I dabbed at the wound and tried to stop the flow of blood which seemed to be increasing. I dragged myself to me feet and limped back the way I had come and walked back into the supermarket. I grabbed a box of plasters and hobbled to the counter.

When I got outside, I found a bench and sat down before opening the box and taking out a plaster that would be big enough to cover the cut. I sat on that same bench for another hour getting slowly more and more depressed. I decided to turn my phone on. I waited while it loaded, tapping my fingers against the little screen.

39 missed calls.

58 text messages.

12 voice mails.

I sighed and deleted the call history and the texts, without reading them.

Half an hour later my stomach rumbled loudly and I groaned. It had been hours since I ate lunch and my body knew it. I went back into the store, hiding my face from the annoyed looking assistant, and grabbed a packet sandwich. I ate it slowly back on my bench before throwing away the wrapper and getting up. While I had been eating I had received another 4 texts, 6 calls and a new voice message. I sighed and closed my eyes. It was time to face the music.

I limped slowly back down the roads feeling dirty and sick. My tights were shredded and I had dirt on my jacket. My face must have been a mess as I hadn't realised I had been crying until some old lady asked if I was ok.

I reached the border of La Push and took a shuddering breath before hobbling down the familiar streets. Halfway down the road I hit a brick wall. Well, I hit a very warm, very familiar smelling person. I looked up slowly as the person gripped my shoulders. My lip trembled and I burst into tears as Jake pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around him and gripped onto his shirt as though he would disappear suddenly.

"Shh, it's ok, everything's ok" he whispered into my hair, his hands rubbing soothing circles on my back.

That just made me cry harder for being such an idiot. If he said everything was ok, then he wasn't going to break up with me, right?

Jake led me back to my house in silence while I sniffled next to him. He sat me down on the sofa and took my hands in his. I stared down at the floor not wanting to look at him.

"Chloe, what happened? Why did you run off?" said Jake softly.

I shrugged and shook my head. I didn't want him to know how pathetic I was.

"Come on Chloe, you can tell me anything. I was worried about you. And what happened to your knee?" he said squeezing my hands.

"I fell" I mumbled letting out a shaky breath.

"Ok, but where did you go? I was going mad not knowing where you were" he laughed quietly.

"I went to Forks" I whispered, regretting my day and wishing I could start over.

"What for? Isn't everything you need right here in La Push?" _yes __Jake, __everything __I__ need __is __you,_ I thought to myself.

"I thought... I thought..."

"What? What did you think?" said Jake brushing his fingers against my cheek, making my skin tingle.

"That you were going to break up with me" I whispered very quickly.

"Oh, Chloe" sighed Jake pulling me against him in a tight hug, "I would never, ever break up with you. You mean so much to me, so please don't ever think like that"

"I'm sorry" I whispered into his chest.

We sat like that for a while, him just holding me and chatting about unimportant things. Then I remembered that he had wanted to come over in the first place to talk about something important.

"Jake, what did you want to talk about today?" I said looking up at his face which seemed to freeze for a second.

"Well, it's kind of... difficult... to explain" he said scratching the back of his neck.

"Just try and be basic then" I suggested curling my legs under me and facing Jake properly.

"Right, well, you know the legends?" he avoided my gaze and fidgeted in his place.

"Yeah, the ones where our tribe is descended from wolves and the cold ones and everything" I said with a frown, trying to remember all the stories I had heard at nursery.

"Ok, well... oh man... ok, so the stories are more than that" to say I was confused was an understatement.

"What, you mean like history or something?" I asked curiously.

"Well, yeah... in a way, history and... and now" he mumbled at the floor.

"I don't get it" I said scratching my forehead as I tried to work out what Jake meant.

"I'm a werewolf Chloe"

I choked.

"Say what?" I shrieked, not knowing whether to laugh or have a heart attack.

"The legends, descendents of the wolves, well, I'm a wolf, well, I can turn into one" he laughed nervously trying to ease the tension.

There was a long awkward silence.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" I whispered. Jake's head whipped up, his eyes full of sadness and twisted in horror.

"No, why would I lie to you? Chloe please, you have to believe me" he pleaded turning completely towards me. I shot off the sofa shaking my head.

"This is wrong, this is so wrong" I whispered to myself as Jake stood up and reached towards me, "no, no do not come near me"

"Chloe please, I don't know what else to say. I just wanted you to know the truth" he practically begged me, his hand outstretched.

"No, Jake, why would you think I would believe you?" I yelled.

"You have to believe me, it's all true, please, I'll show you" he grabbed my arm and pulled me outside.

"Jake! Get your hands off me!" I screamed, my heart breaking with every step I was forced to take.

I couldn't believe this was happening. My boyfriend, who I had trusted with my life, was telling me he was a wolf. How did he expect me to believe him? I couldn't believe I had actually gone and fallen in love with him. How could I have been so stupid?

"Ok, Chloe, please just stay right here. I'll be like two seconds" he begged.

I didn't nod or move, I just stood there frozen. Jake darted behind a tree and I could see his shoulder shaking. I screamed when he suddenly burst into a mass of russet fur. I screamed and didn't stop until Jake was back to normal. He wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed. Then I pushed him away and ran. I ran back to my house as fast as I could. A warm hand grabbed my arm just as I reached the porch steps.

"No, Jake leave me alone!" I screamed at him, the tears still pouring down my face.

"Chloe, I'm sorry, please, let me explain" he pleaded, sadness and remorse filling his face.

"No, shut up! I wish you had broken up with me" I yelled, my heart tearing into pieces.

"You don't mean that" Jake whispered his face twisting with pain.

"I do" I whispered so quietly I wasn't even sure I made a noise. I felt his hand leave my arm.

"Chloe, please..." he trailed off, tears shining in his eyes.

"Don't come near me ever again or talk to me or anything. Just... just leave me alone" I choked turning back to my house.

"Chloe" he gasped and I could hear the sadness in his voice. As I stepped through the door I whispered one last thing.

"I can't believe you actually let me fall in love with you"

I slammed the door and slid down to the floor as the sobs wracked through my body.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day in more pain than I thought was possible. For a moment I thought maybe my mum had got to me but then I remembered what had happened yesterday and a fresh pain ripped through me. I felt sick and my chest was heavy. I dragged myself towards the shower hoping that the warm water would loosen the tension in my muscles. It didn't. As every second ticked away, the pain got worse and I found myself curled up on the sofa in a shivering pile.<p>

Nothing kept me warm. I tried not to think of Jake. He was always so warm... _stop__ it._ I checked my phone. Nothing. No missed call, no text, just nothing. He really was going to leave me alone and that thought really hurt. If he really cared about me, he would have called surely? Maybe I just didn't know him at all. I obviously hadn't if he could keep something like... _that..._a secret. I shuddered.

I don't know how long I lay there. It must have been at least two days. I didn't eat, I just couldn't. I felt like my world had disappeared and there was nothing I could do anymore.

* * *

><p>I heard a knock at the door and my eyes flickered towards the hallway. A small surge of hope ripped through me and I managed to open the door. The hope died instantly, leaving an even bigger ache. It wasn't Jake, just some woman in a suit.<p>

"Can I help you?" I asked in a dead voice.

"Well, I hope so" she said beaming at me through her thick spectacles, "I'm looking for Chloe Hill?"

"That's me" I replied in my dead tone.

"Oh, great, hello Chloe! I'm Miss Haverstock from child protective services" her smile faltered when I showed no recognition of the name, "have you been getting my letters?"

"What? Letters?" I asked starting to panic.

"Don't worry, I have a copy here somewhere" she fished around in her satchel before producing a document and handing it to me.

My eyes widened in horror at what I read.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's another chapter folks! I hope you all enjoyed it, even though it was a tad upsetting to get rid of Jake.**

**Please review!**

**-Lem x**


	9. Facing Reality

**A/N: I just couldn't resist writing another chapter for this! I got so many reviews and alerts and favourites that I just had to write for you guys!**

Thankyou to **iluvcheer18,**** EvilEyeBeads,**** SerenityAngels,**** MrsHannaBelikov and bubb** for reviewing the last update! It means a lot!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Facing Reality<strong>

**Chloe's POV**

"No, this can't be right" I whispered, staring at the letter that was still clutched in my hands.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's for the best, really, it is" cooed Miss Haverstock as she settled herself in an armchair opposite me.

"But I want to stay here" I said with a lump rising in my throat.

"Look, Chloe, I've spoken to the doctors at the hospital and teachers at your school and this is the best solution to the problem" said Miss Haverstock, offering me a tissue which I ignored.

An awkward silence fell in the room as I continued to stare at the letter and Miss Haverstock sat flipping through her files. The words on the page leapt out at me in harsh black lettering.

'Immediate removal of a minor'

It wasn't even those words that hurt the most. What came after sent a jolt of pain through my heart.

'Relocation to state of birth'

I wasn't just being taken out of my home, I was being taken out of Washington. I had been born a few weeks earlier than my due date while my mum was on holiday. In Florida. I was being taken to Florida. Florida was miles and miles away. Worst of all? There was no Jake in Florida.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" asked Miss Haverstock sounding concerned at my unresponsiveness.

I looked up from the letter and just stared at her. It was as though I was detached from my body and mind. I couldn't move or function but I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Oh, there, there sweetheart, it'll be alright. You'll love Florida! I've found a wonderful family for you to move in with" said Miss Haverstock rushing towards me, that same tissue in her hand.

"B-but... J-Jake" I stammered as the tears fell thick and fast, my chest rising and falling erratically.

"I'm sure Jake will be able to pick up a phone" said Miss Haverstock smiling at me, "now, we have one hour before we have to leave so I suggest you pack your things. We're on a tight schedule"

I couldn't breathe. An hour? Only an hour to say goodbye to somewhere I had grown to love? _Someone_ I had grown to love? I walked robotically towards the stairs and climbed up to my room. I wouldn't know a single person in Florida and I would leave Washington with a broken friendship and a broken heart.

I pulled a suitcase into the middle of my room and started haphazardly throwing clothes into it along with items such as old photos and toiletries. I managed to pack the case in about 15 minutes which left 45 minutes before I was being taken away. I wished I had read the mail that had been constantly piling up, then maybe I would have held onto Jake a bit tighter. I had come to the conclusion that I didn't care if he was a wolf or not, he was still Jake, and I had been stupid enough to let him go.

I gripped my phone, my finger hovering over the call button for a fraction of a second before I pressed it and held the phone to my ear, my heart pounding violently.

No reply.

I tried again... and again... and again. He never picked up. Not once. I left the first voicemail after the fourth time of him not picking up. I kept it simple, hoping he wouldn't think I was desperate when he picked it up.

'_Hey Jake, it's Chloe... I really need to talk to you so, please can you call me as soon as you get this?'_

I put the phone down and tried to calm myself down. I took a deep breath and started up calling him again, leaving voicemails after every few failed attempts.

'_Jake, um... it's me again. Listen, this is really important... I really need to talk to you. Please call me back'_

'_Jake, please, look, I know I was a bitch about... everything... and I'm really sorry but I really need you. I mean, to talk to you'_

'_Why aren't you picking up? I'm not even kidding, this is serious'_

'_J-Jake... I-I'm sorry... p-please... J-Jake'_

I was in floods of tears by the time I left that last one. Maybe I'd gone too far the other day and he hated me too much to even want to talk to me. I had one last flash of inspiration and dialled Kim's number. It rang out and by the time it got to voicemail I couldn't even say anything through the sobs that ripped through me so I just hung up.

"Chloe? Is everything alright up there? Would you like a hand?" called Miss Haverstock up the stairs.

"I'm f-fine" I choked out, wiping desperately at the tears.

"Ok, well you've got 5 minutes"

Five minutes. That's how long I had left to try and fix something that seemed impossible to fix. I took a shuddering breath and dialled Jake's number one last time. I had to tell him. I didn't care if he laughed at me, he had to know.

"Jake. This is the last time I'll call, I swear, I just have something I need to tell you" I whispered into the handset, "I... I love you Jake. Goodbye"

I dropped my phone into my backpack and wiped my face free of tears. I took one last look around my room making sure I hadn't forgotten anything that meant anything to me. I caught sight of the small cuddly bear on my desk and smiled. Jake had given it to me on our third date. I picked it up, stroking the soft blue fluff that covered it, laughing bitterly as I read what it said on the bear's stomach. _Yours __Forever. _Jake wouldn't be mine. I had lost him thanks to my own stupidity. I sighed and took the bear with me as I dragged my case downstairs and out to Miss Haverstock's car.

"Don't worry sweetheart, everything will work out" said Miss Haverstock, patting my shoulder as I put my case in the back seat.

I just smiled as I got in the passenger seat and waited for her to start the engine.

* * *

><p>By the time we got to Seattle airport, there were two hours left before the flight and check in had just started. I wheeled my case through the airport as I followed Miss Haverstock. I was about to get in line to send off my suitcase when she dropped a bombshell.<p>

"Right, this is as far as I go with you Chloe" I gawked at her, "my colleague will meet you when you land in Miami and she will help you from there. I hope you have a safe flight and enjoy your new life"

And just like that Miss Haverstock left me. I blindly stepped forward and checked my case in before making my way to the departure lounge. I sat staring numbly at my feet. I was jolted out of my thoughts when the shrill ringing of my phone broke out. I didn't bother checking caller ID.

"Hello?" I said glumly.

"Chloe? Are you ok? What's wrong? I just got back, I left my phone sorry, and there was just a message and you were crying. Has something happened?"

My heart stopped and my mind went blank.

"Chloe? You there?"

"Kim... I-I... something's happened" I stuttered, trying to think of the right words.

"Ok, just calm yourself down and tell me from the beginning" she said soothingly and I wished I was there with her and not sat at an airport waiting to fly to the other side of the country.

"I was at home" I said slowly, my mind ticking over what had happened as I subconsciously squeezed the blue bear, "there was a letter and this woman and... and Jake didn't answer the phone"

I whispered the last part as I felt the tears escape down my face and I took a shuddering breath to try and calm myself down.

"Chloe, it's ok, just take a deep breath" said Kim steadily, waiting for me to do so, "right, Jake left his phone at Embry's, I think he's picking it up later after he leaves Sam's. But what was in the letter and where are you?"

"H-he left... Embry? K-Kim... I love h-him s-so much" I sobbed into my hand.

"Shh, I know you do, but please just tell me where you are" urged Kim and I tried to control myself.

"I'm going away" I whispered as I watched an airport attendant walk towards me.

"What? Chloe, tell me where the hell you are right now" shouted Kim in my ear.

"Excuse me, are you Chloe Hill?" I nodded slowly, "ok, well boarding starts in ten minutes, so if you'd like to make your way there now"

"Ok" I whispered as she walked off.

"-I swear to god I will-" I stopped Kim mid rant.

"Kim, I have to go. Can you... can you tell Jake... I... tell him I'm sorry" and I hung up.

I felt numb. I wouldn't get to say goodbye to anyone. I wouldn't be able to tell them how grateful I was to everyone, to Embry for saving me from myself, to Emily for making me feel like I had a home, to Jake for letting me love him.

I didn't listen as the voice over called for all passengers to Miami. I didn't get up to leave. I just sat there, wanting more than anything to be able to stay.

My phone started ringing loudly and my eyes shot down to the screen, my heart skipping a beat.

Jake.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake's POV<strong>

The last few days had been hell without Chloe. I tried to accept her rejection but it was killing me. I wished I had told her in a better way and that I hadn't forced her to see it. I had to accept that she didn't want me, that she had sent me away.

I had been staying with Embry and he kept me going, dragging me to see Emily and Sam, making me eat and try to bring me back to life. It wasn't happening. I was at Sam's when Kim burst through the door.

"Jake!" she screamed and I rushed to see what the problem was, "you need to find your phone"

"What?" I asked in confusion, "my phones at Embry's"

"Well go and freaking get it" Kim yelled at me.

Kim was always so calm and kind it was kind of shocking for her to shout so I knew it had to be something important. I raced from the house and made it to Embry's in record time. I searched through the living room and the kitchen but finally found it in the bathroom. I looked at the screen and my breath caught. 16 missed calls and 6 voicemails, all from Chloe. My fingers shook as I pressed play on the messages.

As I listened to each one, I could feel my heart hammering in my chest, splintering and aching as I listened to her crying. I could feel my own tears trickling down my face at the pain I could hear in her voice. It was the last message that had me sobbing properly.

"-I... I love you Jake. Goodbye"

She loved me. Chloe actually loved me and she was saying goodbye. Why was she saying goodbye? I tried to stop the tears as I raced to her house but they just kept falling, the feeling that I'd already lost her burning inside me.

"Chloe? Chloe!" I hammered on the front door but there was no answer.

I tried to ignore the stabbing pains in my chest as I grabbed the spare key from its hiding place and fumbled with the lock. I pushed the door open and raced up to Chloe's room. My lip wobbled when I saw most of her clothes gone along with all of her valuables. I caught sight of a letter on the bed and picked it up gingerly. It looked kind of official.

I choked back the tears as I dialled Chloe's number, praying that I wasn't too late.

"Jake?" I heard Chloe's beautiful voice whisper.

"Yeah" I said thickly through my tears.

"Jake I'm so sorry, it was just a shock and I didn't mean it, I didn't mean to... to break up" I knew she was crying and I just wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her everything would be ok.

"It's ok Chloe, I shouldn't have forced you to see" I said in a shaky voice, "Chloe, can you tell me where you are?"

I don't know what happened, but she burst into tears and I started to panic. What if something really bad had happened and she was hurt?

"Airport... S-Seattle" she choked out and my heart plummeted.

"I'm coming for you Chloe, just, please, don't go" I said with determination as I raced out of the house.

"Jake... it's boarding now" she whispered.

"No" I yelled, my eyes wide, "no Chloe, I can't lose you"

I could hear her crying and then the line went dead. I stared at the handset in horror. She was leaving. My beautiful Chloe was going to leave me and there was nothing I could do to stop her. I dropped my phone and quickly phased. I had to get to Seattle. Maybe her plane would be delayed? Maybe there had been an error in the scheduling? Maybe, just maybe, I would get to see her one last time.

I sprinted through the terminal, bumping into people and sign posts as I forced my way through the crowds. I looked around wildly for my girl but she was nowhere to be seen. I felt my heart shatter all over again as I fell to my knees. The ragged sobs that erupted from me caused several people to stop and stare but I didn't care because she was gone.

Chloe was gone. I didn't get the chance to tell her that I love her too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chloe's gone? How very dare she leave Jake! Haha! What do you think will happen next?**

**Please review!**

**-Lem x**


	10. Without You

**A/N: I have half an idea floating around in my head so I'm going to type it out, see how it goes! Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter! I agree with them all!**

Thanks to **EvilEyeBeads,**** MusicIsAlwaysThere,**** simply**** me,**** Dreamcatcher94,**** XoXMaximumculleNXoX,**** peygoodwin **and **Anonymous ****Clearwater** for reviewing the last chapter.

**Anonymous**** Clearwater**** – **Wow! Thankyou so much! It makes me so happy to know that you love the way I write and all my stories!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Without You<strong>

**Jake's POV – Please just listen to 'Last to Know' by The Wanted... on repeat... all chapter... to get Jake's POV!**

**Chloe's POV**

The air hostess glared at me as I left the plane. I wasn't surprised after the massive freak out I'd had most of the way through the flight. As soon as I had stepped on the plane I knew that I had made the wrong choice. I should have stayed and waited for Jake, I should have apologised properly, I should have done everything completely differently. But I didn't and now I was on the other side of the country regretting everything.

"Chloe?" I heard a woman's voice say as I left the arrivals section.

"Huh?" I said spinning round.

"Hello Chloe, I'm Mrs Oliver from child protective services. My colleague, Miss Haverstock, told me everything. Would you like to meet your new family?" I stared at the lady in front of me in complete bewilderment.

"Now?" I gasped. Everything was happening too fast, I had no control.

"Why of course pet! Right, if you'd just follow me" I stumbled after the woman.

I was fed up of the ridiculous names that these government women were giving me. First Miss Haverstock and her 'sweetheart' nonsense and now this Mrs Oliver who just called me 'pet'. I was no one's pet. I was fuming by the time Mrs Oliver had taken me over to a small group of people.

"Here we are pet, this is the Turner family, Mr and Mrs, obviously, and their daughter Leanne. I'm sure you'll be perfectly happy with them" said Mrs Oliver brightly which made me scowl.

"Hi Chloe! You can call us John and Faye" said the man.

I smiled slightly and cast my eyes across them. John Turner looked about 50 with balding grey hair and about 5'9". Faye Turner was very pretty with mousy brown hair, a narrow face and glasses and about 5'6". Leanne Turner looked a bit older than me with long blonde hair, her looks mainly from her mother and she was about 5'6" as well. And then there was me, standing out like a sore thumb. The native American stuck with the typically white family. Great.

The Turners kept trying to make conversation on the car ride to their house but I wasn't in the mood. All I could think of was that last conversation with Jake. I jumped when I felt a hand on my arm.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Leanne with what sounded like genuine concern in her voice.

"Yeah, it's just been a mad day" I mumbled wiping at my face. I hadn't realised that I had been crying.

"I'm sure you'll find your place here" said Leanne reassuringly.

I just smiled back trying not to think too far into the future. I went back to staring out of the window. Everything was the exact opposite of La Push. It was sunny, hot and dry. There were palm trees everywhere and the soil was more like dust. I think I preferred the dark, wet, dull surroundings of home, except it wasn't home anymore. Miami was home.

* * *

><p>John pulled the car into the drive of a massive yellow house. My jaw dropped open when he said that was where they lived. I stumbled out of the car, making comparisons with my house in La Push at every turn.<p>

"Welcome to your new home Chloe!" exclaimed Faye as we entered through the giant front door.

"It's huge" I breathed looking around the entrance hall.

"Well, it's home" said John jovially as he dragged my case inside.

"Now we've got two spare rooms so you can choose whichever you like best. I'll get Leanne to show you around" said Faye clapping her hands together and turning to her daughter, "would you mind?"

"Course not" said Leanne, "come on Chloe"

I followed Leanne through the house and up a flight of stairs. It was all so light and spacious and well... weird. I found out Leanne was 17 with her eighteenth in a month. At least I would have someone I knew at the local school. Leanne was actually really nice and I found myself thinking that if life had been different, I would have had a loving family just like the Turners.

I chose the smaller room for my bedroom, all the space in the big room had freaked me out. I started unpacking my case while Leanne sat and chatted.

"I'll introduce you to everyone so you get to know a few people. Oh and I have to introduce you to Tim! We've been going out for five months, I think you'll like him" said Leanne getting a dreamy expression on her face.

I could feel the tears welling as I put some clothes in the wardrobe.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I tend to ramble! Chloe? What's wrong?" said Leanne nervously.

"Oh, it's nothing, seriously, just tired" I said shrugging and blinking back the tears. There was a pause and I looked at Leanne who had a thoughtful look on her face.

"You left a guy behind, huh?" she said smiling sympathetically.

I nodded and sighed.

"Sheesh, that has got to suck! So what's he like?" asked Leanne patting the spot next to her.

I sat down and fidgeted with a skirt I was holding. Maybe talking about everything would make it better? I had to try and get over him at least.

"He's called Jake and he's amazing. I kind of always had a crush on him but I was in with the wrong crowd and stuff so he never noticed me" I shuddered at the memory of how I used to act.

"So what made you change?" said Leanne squeezing my hand.

"I don't know. I guess I was fed up of being someone I really wasn't so I stopped trying to be that person and just let myself be me. That didn't go down too well with anyone and I sort of got shunned but then this one guy helped me through it all"

"Was that Jake?"

"No, his best friend, Embry. I met Jake properly because of Embry and well, things just went on from there" I said blushing.

"Aww, that's so sweet! Do you have a picture of him?" said Leanne clutching her heart which made me smile.

I nodded and pulled out my phone. I flicked through the photo album until I found my favourite one of Jake and held it out for Leanne to see. Her jaw dropped.

"Woah. That's Jake?" she said looking at me in disbelief.

I grinned and nodded as her eyes snapped back to the picture.

"He is hot! You did good girl" she said bumping my shoulder.

"Yeah, but I hurt him and now I'll never get to see him again" I whispered feeling the tears building up again.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure you will" said Leanne wrapping her arms around me and hugging me.

"I hope so" I muttered with a shrug.

"There's always a way" said Leanne, "right, enough of the depressing stuff! Let's head out. I'll show you around town"

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of the day being shown around the neighbourhood. It seemed like Leanne was one of the most popular people in the world. Everyone said hello to her and I felt more and more alone in the sea of faces. Whenever Leanne stopped to talk to anyone I would take out my phone and just look longingly at the handsome face that smiled that beautiful smile. Every time I looked at his face it made my chest tighten uncomfortably. I had to start getting over him.<p>

"Hey mum, we're back" yelled Leanne as soon as we got in.

"Oh hey girls, how was your afternoon?" asked Faye giving us both a hug, which surprised me.

"It was good thanks. Oh, and Emily Jenkins wanted to know when she can pop by with that list of arrangements for the fete" said Leanne before striding into the kitchen.

I stood nervously in the entrance hall, not wanting to intrude on the family and feeling very awkward and out of place. I didn't know whether to go into the kitchen or just slip away to my room. Just as I had decided to make my escape, Faye popped her head out of the kitchen doorway.

"You alright Chloe?"

"I guess, it's just a lot to take in" I sighed and tried to smile.

"I know, it must be hard" said Faye sitting on a bench and patting the space next to her, "it can't have been easy for you just being moved about like you have been, but we just want you to be happy"

"Yeah, and I am really grateful, but I didn't expect it" I said kicking at the floor.

"Leanne says you've left someone very special behind" said Faye softly, wrapping her arm round my shoulders.

I nodded, feeling the ache in my chest swell and burn painfully. It had got worse as the day went on and didn't show any sign of letting up.

"Well, you can use the telephone anytime you like. It's important to keep hold of special people in your life" said Faye.

"Thanks" I said smiling, "do you mind if I just go to bed? I'm kind of tired and I don't feel so good"

"Oh of course, there's some Tylenol in the bathroom cabinet if you need it" said Faye getting up.

I stood as well and made my way upstairs. I grabbed the bottle of pills and took one hoping that by morning I would feel better. I didn't put my proper pyjamas on, but instead opted for one of Jake's old t shirts that I'd brought with me. I crawled into bed and pulled the covers over my head. The t shirt still smelt of Jake and I breathed it in. I felt the tears welling but I didn't bother holding them in. I cried myself to sleep that night. And the night after that. In fact I cried every single night I was in Miami.

* * *

><p>"Morning Chloe" said John from behind his morning paper, "you all set for today?"<p>

"Yeah I think so" I said quietly as I grabbed some toast.

"Well, just remember to talk loudly so everyone can hear you and you'll do just fine" said John with a smile.

Today I had a major presentation to do for science. I had never been the brightest spark in the box and my confidence levels had dropped to nonexistent since my arrival in Miami. It was my second week here and I hadn't had long to prepare any work. Everyone else had been given all term so I was majorly stressing out about it.

The walk to school seemed to fly by no matter how much I dragged my feet and I was soon sat at the bench in first period science with clammy palms and a tight chest.

"Chloe, you're up now" called out Mr Evans.

I walked slowly to the front of the class, my poster clutched in my hands. I pinned it to the board and turned to face the class. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth. Nothing came out.

"Miss Hill, when you're ready" prompted Mr Evans, making the class snicker.

I swallowed and tried to smile but it came out more of a grimace. I looked at the floor and began mumbling about the immune system, pointing at the poster occasionally.

"Ok, thankyou Chloe, you can sit down now" said Mr Evans with a sigh.

I shuffled back to my seat and prayed for the ground to swallow me up. I met up with Leanne in the corridor and she asked how the presentation went. I just brushed it off and escaped to the English block. The rest of the day passed slowly. Why is it that when you don't want something to happen, time speeds up, but when you want everything to hurry up, it does the opposite? So annoying.

I hadn't made any friends. People had tried to talk to me but I was unresponsive to anything so they just left me alone after a while. Leanne was different though. She stuck by me through everything and wasn't bothered by my lack of communication. I had met Tim and he was nice enough.

I hadn't made any phone calls since I'd left Washington but I made up my mind that I would as soon as I got in. As I sat through last period Spanish, I thought of everyone I would call. I would start with Kim, then maybe Emily and if I was feeling brave, Jake. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the teacher snapping her fingers in my face.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"I asked you to recite the second passage from page 62"

My jaw dropped. I had no idea how to speak Spanish, it was always French that I took. I tried to read the words but it just came out in a jumble of sounds resulting in everyone laughing at me and the teacher just getting more irate.

"I think you need to spend a little more time studying and less time with your head in the clouds" snapped the teacher. I had no idea what her name was, I was too busy thinking of my phone calls.

Luckily the bell went and I could escape from class. Leanne met me out in the parking lot and we started the walk home.

"So how did it go?" said Leanne, linking her arm through mine.

"Crap" I mumbled, staring at the concrete under our feet.

"Well, at least it's out the way right? Anyway, I'm going out with Tim and Bev tonight. Fancy joining? I think Bev's cousin will be there and I think you'll like him" she finished with a wink.

"Umm, no thanks, I need to study" I said quietly. I didn't want another guy in my life, well, unless it was Jake.

"Oh, ok, well maybe next time then" said Leanne brightly. It was as if nothing could dampen her spirits.

* * *

><p>That night I was alone in the house for the first time since my arrival. Leanne was out with her friends and John and Faye had gone to some charity dinner. I sat staring at the phone for a while before I actually picked up the receiver. I took a deep breath and started dialling Kim's number. I slammed the receiver back down after pressing the third number. My heart was pounding and I knew exactly why. It wasn't Kim I wanted to talk to, even though I did, I needed Jake. I took the receiver and began furiously typing in his number. I held my breath as I listened to the dial tone.<p>

"Hello?"

I couldn't breathe. He sounded terrible. His voice had lost any trace of happiness and I felt guilt wash over me.

"Hello? Look if this is some sort of joke then-"

"It's not a joke" I whispered.

There was silence. A long, loud, very awkward silence. My heart stopped. I had made the wrong choice. I shouldn't have called him, he didn't want to talk to me. I nearly put the handset down when I heard him speak again.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah" I breathed out, a lump rising in my throat.

"Are you ok?" he sounded slightly panicked and I felt the first tear trickle down my face.

"No" I said before bursting into tears. Just hearing his voice made me miss him that much more.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss you so much" I sobbed pathetically, clutching the receiver tighter as if it would make Jake magically appear.

"I miss you too" said Jake so quietly that I had to try and stop the hysterical crying to hear him properly.

"I shouldn't have got on the plane" I choked out, "I want to come home"

"I went to the airport, just in case" whispered Jake and I felt myself drowning in the guilt that I felt.

"Jake I'm so sorry. It all just happened and I didn't know what to do and she made me leave straight away and... Jake I'm so, so, so sorry" I wailed, smacking my head on the wall a few times.

"Chloe, nothing is your fault, so please stop beating yourself up about it" pleaded Jake as I continued to hit my head, "no seriously Chloe, stop it, I can hear you"

"Sorry" I whispered, collapsing on the floor.

"So, we're cool? No hard feelings or anything?" asked Jake nervously.

"Jake, it was me that said the cruel words, I should be asking you that" I said with a sniffle.

"It was my fault-"

"Jacob Black, it was not your fault. You told me something about yourself that you can't help and I was a total bitch for freaking out like I did. Do you have any idea how much I regret saying what I did? I wanted to call you up the day after but I was too chicken to even do that. I wish I'd just swallowed my stupid pride and just done it. I think that was the number one biggest mistake ever was breaking up with you, and I understand if you don't want me back but Jake, I lo- really like you and oh god, umm, yeah" I finished off lamely, slapping my forehead at the words that nearly came out of my mouth.

There was silence. My mind was racing. _Oh __shit._ I'd already told him I loved him. How the hell had I forgotten that? I bet he's hung up, he's definitely hung up, he-

"I love you Chloe"

My mouth dropped open. I tried to form words but nothing was coming out, instead I just looked like a fish out of water.

"Chloe?" asked Jake sounding really worried. Then I realised how bad it must seem if I wasn't saying anything after he's just told me that he loves me. _Oh __my __god,__ Jacob__ Black__ freaking __loves __me!_

"I love you too Jake" I breathed out, a grin stuck across my face.

"You have no idea how much that means to me" the relief obvious in Jake's voice.

"Excuse me? I think I'm the lucky one here" I exclaimed.

"No way! You love me, therefore that makes me one very lucky guy" he said, making me snort.

"Yeah but I always liked you, so therefore I am in fact the lucky one"

"Ok, so we're both lucky and- wait, what? You always liked me? Since when?"

"Umm, since like... you know what, it doesn't matter" I mumbled, feeling my face going red.

"It matters to me" said Jake softly.

"Ok, fine, maybe since fifth grade. You saw a bruise on my arm and asked if I was ok and then you played with me the rest of break time" I said very quickly with my eyes shut.

"So we were friends?"

"No, you only played with me that one time. You had your friends and I just got dragged into the wrong crowd" I sighed.

"Oh. I'm sorry" said Jake sounding incredibly sad.

"What are you sorry for? We found each other in the end and that's all that matters, right?" I said in shock.

"Too right" said Jake laughing lightly, "I wish I was with you"

"I wish I was with you more" I said adamantly.

"Are you ever coming back?" asked Jake, his voice shaking slightly.

"Of course" I said with determination. There was a silence.

"I have to tell you something else" he said quietly.

"Ok, but you're making it sound like the end of the world" I laughed nervously.

"I just don't want to freak you out like last time"

"You're freaking me out by not telling me"

"Ok, I'll say it quickly. There's this thing called imprinting, it's where we sort of get shown our soul mate, like the person who is our perfect match, a shove in the right direction" said Jake all in one breath.

"That's amazing!" I told Jake, and to me it did seem amazing. To be able to have your soul mate shown to you would be great, no more heart break or anything like that.

"Yeah, it is" breathed Jake.

"So, why are you telling me all this?" I was slightly confused.

"Because I imprinted... on you Chloe"

My mouth dropped open but I could feel the smile spreading across my face. If Jake had imprinted on me then that meant that we were perfect for each other. I was more than happy to accept this.

"Chloe? You still there?"

"I love you so much Jacob Black" I yelled into the phone.

"You-you're ok with this?" he asked, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hell to the yes!" I yelled again.

"Chloe, are you alright in there?" my head snapped to the door when I heard John's voice.

"Yeah, sorry John, I'm just on the phone" I called back.

"Ok, well don't be too long, we're having a barbeque shortly" he said and I could hear him clicking his tongs together.

"You've got to go?" asked Jake sadly.

"Yeah" I sighed, "but can I phone you every day? I'm going crazy out here without you"

"Me too! It's insane, it's like I'm not really here"

"That's just it! Oh, I better go, I can hear John getting ruffled" I said quickly.

"Ok, oh and of course you can phone every day! If I don't hear from you, I'll be knocking on your door! Oh, wait, I never asked. Where are you?"

"Remind me never to call you then! I'd much rather have you knocking on the door! Oh, Miami, but don't worry I'll be back before you know it" I said quickly.

"Woah. That's far" said a stunned Jake.

"Oh, Jake I really have to go" I said as Faye appeared in the doorway waving burgers at me.

"Ok, I love you Chloe" he said softly.

"Love you too Jake" I said with a goofy smile on my face, "bye"

I hung up and skipped outside. I was on cloud nine and I felt happier and healthier than I had done since I arrived. The Turners noticed my dramatic change of mood but they weren't complaining. Leanne had invited Tim, Bev and Bev's cousin, Robbie. I got along with them better than I had ever done and Leanne was right, Robbie was nice and I did like him. One problem to her carefully thought out match making plan, Robbie was gay. He also turned out to be one of the best friends I would make in Miami. Life was looking up for a change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? I know, the phone conversation went on for a year, but that would happen in real life! And now Jake and Chloe are back together! Who's happy about that? I was going to drag it out but I'm not great at suspense! Also, if you didn't listen to the song that was Jake's POV, then go listen now! Be little lemmings and follow each other to an online music player!**

**Also... can anyone give me some ideas for what should happen to Chloe while she's in Miami? Thankyou!  
><strong>

**Please review!**

**-Lem x**


	11. Summer Break

**A/N: Nos da bawb! I know, it's been a while since I updated, but I've had so much work on it's just been insane! Last night I got 4 hours sleep because of having a deadline today but I handed everything in so I thought I might do a quick update!**

Massive thanks to **MusicIsAlwaysThere,**** deathnoteuser07,**** Dreamcatcher94,**** EvilEyeBeads,**** dancinggirl42609** and **VampWolf92 **for reviewing the last chapter!

**dancinggirl42609 – I hope you liked any of The Wanted's songs that you may have listened to!**

**Also, because I haven't updated in a while, I have posted up pictures of all my characters on my profile. Go check them out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Summer Break<strong>

**Chloe's POV**

The end of the school year soon rolled around and I managed to pass with quite good grades. My English teacher had given me top marks for my creative writing essay because of my unique story about lovers destined to be together but cruelly ripped apart. Mr Bonner had said that the emotions had been so real it was as though I knew what the characters felt. I hadn't been able to stop the dry laughter that erupted from me. He had no idea.

I spoke to Jake every day, but as the days went on I found that it just wasn't enough. I needed more than just his voice. I wanted to see his face. I wanted to see the smile that lit up his face and made him glow. I just wanted to be with Jake.

I sighed as I watched Leanne and Faye discuss which icing to put on top of the sponge cake. Leanne had graduated with top marks but was yet to choose a college. Every time I asked her which one she was thinking of she always replied 'I have a few choices'. She would probably end up at Yale or somewhere exotic abroad like Kuala Lumpar. I don't even know if there's a college there, but it would be something she'd do.

"Hey" I looked up and smiled at Robbie as he sat next to me.

"Hey Robbie, how's it going?"

"Same old, same old" he replied, he was holding something back, I could tell by the flash in his eyes.

"Out with it" I said with a sigh.

"Why can I never keep a secret! Ok, so Dylan's decided to come with me to Chicago and I'm so excited! I honestly thought he was going to break up with me before he told me but he just said the look on my face was so priceless that he couldn't help it" rambled Robbie. Robbie and Dylan had been a thing through all of their high school lives so it really was great news that Dylan had decided to move as well.

"That's great Robbie!" I said enthusiastically.

"Best news ever" he said sighing happily, "so you going to miss Leanne if she ever decides to leave?"

"Yeah, she's been great. It'll be weird just me and the folks" I had taken to calling John and Faye the folks as they were the closest I would ever get to the real thing.

"I'm sure you'll be fine" smiled Robbie, giving me a quick hug.

I hoped it would be. I didn't know how much longer I could stand it being in Miami without Leanne to keep me going whenever I got down about Jake or anything really.

* * *

><p>Later that week I was carrying a pile of fresh laundry up from the wash room when I heard Faye talking and laughing loudly on the phone in the front room. I nearly walked on by but stopped dead halfway up the stairs when I heard the topic of conversation. Me.<p>

"Oh, I know, it's so sweet... yes... you are so right! I can definitely see what you see in her" laughed Faye "don't worry, we'll have it sorted". My heart started hammering in my chest. I wanted to know who the hell she was talki-

"Would you like me to get her for you Jake?"

Oh never mind. Hold up... Jake? Oh my god, they were talking about me. I bet Faye was telling him some embarrassing story like when I slipped in the jelly that Leanne had dropped on the floor which resulted in me throwing a plate of sandwiches all over the kitchen.

I could feel my face flushing red at the memory and I scampered up the stairs, taking them two at a time before racing to my room. I tried to look busy and set about folding my clothes. There was a knock at the door.

"Chloe? Jake's on the phone" said Faye popping her head through the doorway, "are you ok? You seem a bit flustered"

"Yes, I'm fine" I piped with a smile, my voice much higher than usual.

"Ok sweetheart, well, don't keep Jake waiting. He sounds so lovely! Reminds me of back when John and I-"

"Alright, I'm going" I cried, sprinting from the room, not really wanting to know what her and John had got up to.

I nearly tripped on my way back down the stairs but regained my balance and took a deep breath to try and calm the excited breathing that was gasping from my lungs. I flung myself onto the sofa and picked up the phone.

"Hey Jake" I said happily.

"Hey beautiful" said Jake, his voice sending a tingle up my spine, "how's it going?"

"It's ok I guess, just did some washing" I said facepalming myself at how old woman-y and boring I sounded.

"Wow. Extreme. And did you just facepalm?" I could hear the laughter in Jake's voice.

"Oi, it's boring without you, so piss off and do your own washing" I huffed trying to stop the grin spreading across my face.

"Ooo, touchy! Time of-"

"I swear to god Jake, if you ask me about my period I will kick your butt" I said menacingly. Ok, fine, I was a bit moody but I'm a girl. These things happen!

"Sorry Chloe, I'm only messing" he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" I said closing my eyes and imagining his face.

"Chloe? You still there?" I heard his voice, sounding slightly panicked.

"What? Yeah, of course" I replied really confused.

"Oh, you must have zoned out" I facepalmed again. I could daydream about Jake when I was on my own, not when I was meant to be talking to him.

"Sorry, my mind was on something else" I said with a sigh as a small pang of pain hit my chest.

"Anything in particular?" said Jake, his voice full of hope. I laughed as I imagined his expression.

"You are too nosey sir" I said unable to shake the laughter.

"I know. But you still love me" said Jake cheekily. If I was with him I would have slapped him by now.

"Unfortunately for me" I joked.

"Ouch, Chloe, that cut me deep" his voice sounded so sad I just wanted to hug him and make everything better, even if it was just a joke.

"Sorry Jake, I love you, I love you, I love you" I said quickly, sinking into the chair with happiness as I heard his laugh.

"I love you too and I miss you so much" he said with a sigh, "maybe I'll get to see you soon"

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. I didn't have any plans to leave Miami, or any funds to leave.

"Oh, err, nothing. It was just a phrase, you know, just random" he said laughing nervously. I didn't push him on the matter. He was allowed his secrets.

"Ok, well, I better go. I think Robbie wanted to go and see a movie" I said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Who's Robbie?" asked Jake stiffly.

"He's Bev's cousin, one of Leanne's friends- Jake are you ok?" I could hear him breathing heavily down the phone and my eyes widened as I realised what he must think, "no, Jake, he's just a friend, Jake, he's gay!"

There was a pause and I held my breath. There was no way I would ever cheat on Jake, no matter how long we were kept apart. I loved him too much to even think about anyone else.

"I'm sorry Chloe, it's just being away from you, it's driving me crazy" he sighed.

"I promise to try and find a way to see you" I promised him. It was driving me crazy as well. My sleep was disturbed because all I could think about was Jake and wondering if he was alright.

"Ok, well, I'll let you go" said Jake sadly and I so badly wanted to tell him I could stay and talk to him all night, "I love you Chloe"

"Love you too" I said before hanging up.

I sighed and made my way slowly back upstairs. Faye was stood peering out of her bedroom with a knowing smile on her face.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing, just thinking about our family holiday" she said breezily. Wait... family holiday?

"What?" I said again, sounding seriously thick.

"Oh, we go on a family holiday every summer. I thought we could make this year extra special what with it being Leanne's last proper summer and you being a new addition to our family" said Faye grinning at me. That wasn't good. Faye only had that particular grin on her face when she was planning something that was ultimately genius.

"That'll be nice then" I said trying not to make it obvious that I knew Faye was planning something crazy, "anywhere nice?"

"Oh it's a surprise. The tickets are coming tomorrow though and we leave in 5 days" she said laughing and returning to her room.

I rolled my eyes and went back to sorting my washing before getting ready for the movies with Robbie. I had to smile to myself to think that Jake had been jealous of Robbie. Even if Robbie had been the best looking guy in the world- apart from Jake of course- and straight, he would not be my type.

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up really late. I had stayed out well past midnight and I was shattered to put it mildly. I dragged myself into the kitchen, still in my pyjamas, to find Faye, John and Leanne all sat around the table talking excitedly.<p>

"Morning" I mumbled as I grabbed a slice of bread and started munching on it.

"Morning Chloe" said John in an unnaturally cheery voice. He was not a morning person.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Oh, no nothing's wrong. The post came though" said Leanne cryptically. I raised my eyebrow as a way to ask her to explain. She just grinned and went back to reading her magazine.

"Why don't you open this letter Chloe?" said Faye who was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Oo-kay" I said dragging out each syllable as I slipped into a seat.

I took the envelope and flipped it over in my hands. It was the travel tickets. I looked up at my new family and they were all beaming at me. I quirked my eyebrow and turned my focus back to the envelope. I was getting quite curious about the destination as I ripped it open.

I pulled out the tickets and scanned my eyes across the letter. It just said the basic things like thanks for booking and all that. Then I looked at the actual tickets. I was glad I was sat down. I think I stopped breathing for a few moments as my eyes widened at the small black printing.

I looked up at the three people staring at me expectantly and a smile spread slowly across my face, the countdown already starting in my head. It was going to be the best holiday ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Only short, I know, but I had to give you guys something! I won't be updating any of my stories for a while now as I have a lot of work in for next Friday and then it's the Christmas holidays, sorry guys :(**

**Don't forget to check out my character pictures on my profile!**

**Please review!**

**-Lem x**


	12. The Best Holiday

**A/N: Hello readers! So my mum thinks I'm doing work... shh... I'm not :P that's because I'm writing this! So I just finished putting up the Christmas decorations with my mum and brother and listening to One Direction's album. I'm in a great mood!**

Thankyou to everyone who has added this as a favourite or alert and also to **Dreamcatcher94,**** dancinggirl42609,**** MusicIsAlwaysThere **and **kelseyyyx14 **for reviewing the last chapter! You guys make me smile!

**Also, for those of you who have checked out The Wanted and live in America, The Wanted are going to America soon to try and crack the market! I really hope they make it there and they can take over the world and be all powerful... mwahahaha! Sorry, ahem...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Best Holiday<strong>

**Chloe's POV**

I sat in the airport bouncing my knee up and down in anticipation. Faye and John had stopped me from calling Jake for the last five days, only letting me text him to say hello so he didn't worry. Ever since the tickets arrived, I had been high as a kite, hardly sleeping from excitement and grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Leanne even suggested tranquilisers when I bounced into her room at six in the morning one day. I really was like a little kid at Christmas

I tried not to let the memories of the last time I was at the airport get in the way of my happiness. This was going to be the best holiday ever. A grin spread across my face as the announcements were shouted throughout the building.

"Boarding call for Seattle"

I grabbed my bags and started towards the doors, not even checking if the others were behind me.

"Chloe! Slow down! There's an OAP back here!" yelled Faye.

"Oh, sweetie, that's not a very nice thing to say about yourself" said John with a sympathetic smile.

"I was not talking about myself you old fogie!" said Faye, shoving John with her elbow.

"Mrs Turner! You are a menace to society" shot back John before bursting out laughing.

"Hurry up the both of you before Chloe blows up!" laughed Leanne and I slapped her playfully.

The flight couldn't have gone slower if it had tried. I really did try to focus on the film playing on the tiny screen but it was boring. And I really did try and read the book I packed, but none of the words were making any sense in my head. All I could think about was Jake. I wondered if he had changed at all.

"Stop drooling" said Leanne hitting my leg. I glared at her.

"I was not drooling" I said adamantly. Leanne raised her eyebrow at me, a smirk on her face.

"You so were. Was it Jake? You always space out when you think about him"

"That's not my fault! Jake's amazing!" I said defending my gorgeous, stunning, amazing, drool worthy- ok I'll stop there, and admit to myself... I was drooling a little bit.

"So you tell me every single time" she said rolling her eyes before plugging her headphones back in and going back to the film.

I sighed and curled up on the seat trying to catch a little bit of sleep. My eyes just didn't want to shut though. Every time I tried to glue my eyelids together, they would snap open again. I huffed a little breath and craned my neck to see Faye and John in the row behind.

"How much longer?" I asked impatiently.

"Just half an hour, don't worry" said John with a smile.

I nodded and turned back to the front. I looked at my watch and studied the second hand which seemed to drag on every movement. I nearly passed out from happiness when the pilot said we were going into land.

We were staying at some hotel in Port Angeles. Apparently John had some business to sort out and that was the best place to stay. I was not complaining. It was only a short drive to La Push from there and I planned on seeing Jake as much as possible. I'd been told he didn't know I was coming, hence why I wasn't allowed to call him in case I blabbered about it.

Leanne had to physically restrain me from climbing onto the luggage carousel in a desperate attempt to claim my case as fast as possible. The ride to Port Angeles wasn't much better. I tried to climb into the front seat several times earning my first proper telling off from John and Faye. I stayed quiet in the back for the last 20 minutes but my eyes were glued to the dark greens that sped past before the lights of the city filled my gaze. As soon as I got the case to the room I was bouncing on the spot.

"Can I go? Please? I'll be back before midnight, I swear" I begged as I followed Faye around the apartment like a little puppy. Faye stopped and seemed to think about it for a while.

"Fine, but drive safe" she said with a wink, "and I want to be meeting this Jake at some point as well"

I only just heard the last part as I raced from the room and down to where the car was parked. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as the car roared down the highway towards my favourite person.

I pulled in at Jake's house and cut the engine. I saw the front door crack open an inch and I leapt from the truck.

"Chloe? Is that you?" said Billy Black, opening the door fully. I nodded enthusiastically and gave him a massive hug.

"Do you know where Jake is?" I asked in excitement, "oh, and how are you?"

"Straight to the point, I like it. He's down at the beach with some of the boys and I'm fine, how are you? And what are you even doing here?" he replied with a chuckle.

"Oh I am just fine! It's summer break, we're staying in Port Angeles" I said sunnily, "umm, I don't mean to be rude, but can I go?"

"Sure thing! I know he'll be very happy to see you" said Billy before I charged back to the car.

The brakes squealed as I parked at the beach. I searched for a while before seeing the flickering of a bonfire. My face was aching from grinning as I sprinted towards it and I was very out of breath. I've never exactly been an exercise freak and I had been doing a lot of running around this evening.

My eyes widened as a ball flew towards me out of the darkness. I did a very unladylike dive backwards but ended up getting hit by the ball anyway. I cursed under my breath and scrambled to my feet, the ball in my hands. I saw a figure running towards me.

"Sorry! My friend's an-"

Jake stopped dead in his tracks about four feet away from me. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened.

"Hi" I said in a weak voice, waving randomly at him.

He looked just as breathtaking as ever. His black hair shining in the dim light and his deep, chocolate brown eyes brightening by the second. I was definitely drooling.

"Chloe?" he breathed out. I nodded slightly, shrugging and staring at the floor feeling a bit foolish.

"Hellooo" I said nervously, rolling the ball in my hands.

Jake took a slow step forward and I felt like I was melting just by being in his presence. I had missed his familiar warmth and the amazing scent of just him. I couldn't hold myself together any longer. I flung myself against him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck and burying my face in his shoulder. I nearly cried with happiness when I felt his arms circle around my waist.

"What are you doing here?" he said softly in my ear.

"I can leave if you like" I mumbled against his bare skin. His beautiful, soft, perfect skin. Drool activated.

"No" he said loudly in my ear, his warm breath making my hair tickle my neck, "please don't leave me again"

"Never" I sighed against him. I never wanted to let go ever again. Then perfect moment number one of my holiday was ruined by that twit... I mean... that delightful specimen of a person otherwise known as Paul Lahote.

"Hey Jake, who's the new bird?" he yelled jogging over.

"Piss off Lahote" I grumbled pulling Jake closer to me.

"Chloe! So nice of you to join us! You didn't need to leave though, I know I'm totally irresistible" he said ripping me away from Jake and crushing me in a hug.

"In your dreams" I wheezed out as my ribcage protested to the hug.

"Always" he said with a wink as he let me go and turned to the bonfire, "hey guys, come see who's returned"

I gazed back at Jake who had the most adorable expression on his face. He looked as though he had just been given the gift of life or something. I smiled softly at him, biting my bottom lip as he smiled back. I stepped towards him but got lifted off my feet again.

"It's the runaway!" yelled Embry as he span me round.

"Put me down muscle man" I demanded, slapping his arms.

I eventually made it back to the ground and staggered slightly but ended up with Jared instead of Jake. I whined pathetically as he crushed me as well.

"Aww come on! I'm not that bad!" said Jared as I pushed against him.

"But you're not Jake!" I whined, going bright red as I realised what I said, "I mean... err... it's so great to see you Jared?"

"It's ok, I know when I'm not wanted" said Jared shoving me lightly in the direction of Jake.

"Sorry Jared, I'll make it up to you" I said before being reunited with my favourite person.

I watched as the three boys returned to their game further down the beach and then I turned to Jake. We just gazed into each other's eyes for ages. To be honest I could stare at him forever, he was just that amazing. It was hard to think that the last time I actually saw him, I had yelled like an idiot at him and told him that I never wanted to see him again. I was a complete idiot that day, but now, now I had the perfect boy standing right there with me and I couldn't be happier in this moment.

I couldn't take the waiting any longer. I leaned against him and our lips connected. It was as though fireworks had exploded inside me, cliché I know, but it was exactly like that. I couldn't believe I had gone so long without being with Jake. My fingers curled into Jake's hair as he deepened the kiss and I felt his hands move against my sides. I had to break away before I busted a lung and I grinned at Jake. He rested his forehead against mine and I closed my eyes as his sweet breath hit my face. I unlocked my arms from his neck and wrapped them around his waist instead, resting my cheek against his chest.

"I love you Jacob Black" I sighed.

"I love you so much more Chloe" he said quietly, his head resting on top of mine.

This really was going to be the best holiday ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope everyone enjoyed this! I can't seem to stop updating my stories at the moment!**

**Also, I need some ideas as to what good karma for Chloe's mum and sisters should be... please could you review and give me ideas? Thanks everyone!**

**-Lem x**


	13. Awkward Situations

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you all had a great Christmas! I sure did :D what was your favourite present this year? Mine had to be the box set of series 1+2 of Miranda! **

Thankyou to **Dreamcatcher94, Moos90, dancinggirl42609, MusicIsAlwaysThere, VampWolf92 **and **Huntress of the Sky **for reviewing the last chapter! You guys made me feel so loved so I love you all back!

**Huntress of the Sky- Thankyou! I will use your idea!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Awkward Situations<strong>

**Chloe's POV**

"I promise they won't eat you" I said into the phone as John drove us towards La Push.

"Fine, but if they do I'm holding you responsible" said Jake sounding just like a child.

"Whatever you big baby" I laughed, "right I'm going. We're nearly there so look lively"

I hung up before he could complain any more. The Turner's had somehow managed to twist my arm into letting them meet Jake. They were all really excited. Jake was a nervous wreck. He'd never met any girl's parents before, well, not ones he was dating.

We were all meeting up at the beach. The weather was nice enough that we could actually have a picnic. A massive smile crept onto my face when I caught site of Jake's Rabbit in the distance with a little figure hunched over the bonnet. His head shot up as the car came to a stop and I leapt out.

"Jake" I cried, flinging myself at him.

"I feel sick" he whispered in my ear. I stepped back and slapped his arm.

"Guys this is Jake" I said proudly as John, Faye and Leanne got out of the car, "this is John, Faye and Leanne"

"Hi Jake. It's so wonderful to finally meet you. Chloe hardly shuts up about you sometimes" said John shaking Jake's hand.

"She wasn't joking when she said you were hot" said Leanne with a whistle. My eyes widened and my face turned beetroot coloured. I couldn't believe she just said that.

"Leanne" hissed Faye, "I'm sorry about her Jake, it is lovely to see you"

"Yeah, same" said Jake, scratching his neck awkwardly.

The awkward situation was about to get infinitely worse as my eyes spotted the people walking down to the beach. Paul and Jared. I started shaking my head as they sauntered towards us.

"Morning all. Such a great day to be out and about" said Paul wrapping his arm around my shoulder while Jared got Jake in some sort of head lock.

"Err..." said John nervously. I guess the guys could be kind of intimidating. They were huge after all.

"And who are you fine people?" said Jared to the Turners. _Please ground, open up and swallow me or these buffoons._

"They're my foster parents" I mumbled trying to push Paul off me with little success, he just held on tighter.

"What? Jake never said you got fostered" said Jared releasing Jake from his death grip.

"I didn't want to tell you without Chloe's permission" said Jake looking at the ground.

"It's ok Jake" I muttered as Paul's arm dropped from around me, "Jared, Paul, this is John, Faye, Leanne"

"Nice to meet you" said Leanne batting her eyelashes ridiculously. _Oh dear god._

"Well, hello to you too" said Paul with a smirk. I smacked his stomach although I'm sure it did me more damage but it got my point across.

"So... shall we picnic?" said Faye with a nervous laugh.

"Hell yes" said Jared.

"Jared, you are not invited, now piss off" I hissed at him and Paul, they scowled but started to walk off, "oh and Jared? I'll set Kim on you if you're not careful"

I laughed to myself as his eyes widened and he sprinted away. I leant back as Jake wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"I'm going to batter them later" he whispered in my ear.

"Sorry about that" I said with a guilty expression as the Turners all raised their eyebrows at me, "they're just idiots. To the beach, people"

The picnic was actually really fun. Jake got on really well with my new family which made me extremely happy. I stayed quiet for a lot of it, just watching as everyone got on. It was great to finally have a normal family, although some nagging thought in the back of my head kept making my mind slip to my real parents. I shuddered at the thought of them finding me again. I saw Jake's eyes snap to me but I just smiled back. I just stared at Jake for a while after that. It was weird to think that he could turn into a wolf, he seemed like such a normal person.

After the picnic, the Turners started acting strangely and said they had some sort of business to take care of. Before I could ask what they needed to do they practically raced the car away from the beach, leaving me standing with Jake. I felt a wave of panic hit me. What if they just left me there? What if they were just pretending to like me so that they could drop me back? So many what ifs.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll drop you back later" said Jake pulling me into his side.

"They left me" I whispered in shock.

"No, no they didn't. It's like they said, they just have to get something sorted out. I promise" Jake kissed my forehead and squeezed me tight.

"So it's just us today?" I asked looking up hopefully. I hadn't had any alone time with Jake since I'd arrived, it was generally Paul and Jared that crashed the party.

"Just you and me"

I felt myself melt in his arms as he leaned down and kissed me. Man I had missed him way too much.

We stayed a while at the beach, just walking up and down hand in hand. It was the best afternoon I'd had in a while and best of all there were no interruptions. We ended up at a little cafe on the reservation with steaming cups of hot chocolate.

"I hope you didn't think I was ashamed of you earlier, you know, with the whole foster parents thing. I just didn't want them to know if you hadn't said I could tell them" Jake looked so sad as he said this so I squeezed his hand tightly in mine.

"Of course not" I said smiling softly, "I'm glad you're not a gossip"

"Are you going to tell them? I mean, it's only really me and then Embry who know anything about you" said Jake looking nervous. He didn't need to be nervous.

"I'll tell them on my last day, then I can escape any crazy pity looks and stuff" I said laughing lightly. I didn't want any pity, I didn't need it.

"Ok, if that's what you want" said Jake sipping his drink. I burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" said Jake whipping his head round to see if something was behind him.

"You... oh my god... you look hilarious" I wheezed through my hysterics.

"I don't understand" said Jake, getting really flustered which made me laugh even more.

"Lip" was all I breathed out before collapsing on the table clutching my ribs as I laughed.

I looked up at Jake as he tried to look at himself in the back of a spoon. His expression was priceless when he finally saw the cause of the hysterics. He wiped his face on a napkin and turned to me, his cheeks glowing red.

"You could have told me I had grown a moustache" he huffed.

"You looked adorable though" I said grinning as I sat up.

"Adorable? I don't think adorable was top on your list of descriptive words. Adorable doesn't make people double over laughing" he said, his lips twitching into a smile.

"Stupid? Ridiculous? A complete fool?" I started to list off my alternatives but a look from Jake made me change my tactic, "I mean, handsome as prince charming?"

"You got that right" he said flicking some hot chocolate at me. I jumped about a foot in the air.

"Jacob Black, you need a slap round the face" I screeched as the drink dripped down my face.

I grabbed a spoon and used it as a sort of trebuchet, sending rounds of chocolate at Jake.

"Chloe, Chloe stop! Seriously!" he hissed looking over my shoulder.

"No, not until you-"

"Chloe Hill, what on earth are you doing?" I heard Faye's voice yell across the room.

I sank into my chair as the footsteps got louder until I could see three pairs of shoes surrounding my seat.

"Oh, hello" I said in a very small voice.

"Well, we came here with good news but I think we may change that" said John in a horrified voice.

"Sorry, I was just messing about. I'll clean it up" I said feeling guilty.

"Oh stop it you two" I looked up as Leanne smacked her parents on the shoulders, "give the girl a break"

I gulped nervously as the Turners sat around the table. Jake held onto my hand as they started fiddling in bags and settling down.

"Right, Chloe, we have something for you which we really hope you will like" said Faye beaming at me.

"We know we can sometimes be a bit over bearing and crazy-"

"No, you're great" I interrupted John and he smiled.

"Thanks Chloe, now, we have a gift for you" he said handing me a brown envelope with a gold ribbon tied round it in a bow.

I took the package from him and slowly undid the ribbon. My heart was beating a little fast but Jake kept rubbing circles into the back of my hand, calming me down. I dropped the ribbon onto the table and ran my finger under the the sticky flap of the envelope. It had some documents in so I pulled them out.

I looked up at the Turners who looked kind of nervous themselves. Turning my attention back the paper, I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"You want to adopt me?" I whispered, shock being rapidly replaced with immense joy.

"Yes Chloe, we want to make you a proper part of our family" said Faye who was welling up with tears.

I launched myself at her, thanking them all over and over again. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever thought of doing for me and I couldn't ask for nicer people to have adopt me.

"Is that a yes then?" laughed Leanne as I released her from a hug.

"The biggest yes ever" I said happily glancing up at Jake who was grinning, then it clicked, "you knew?"

"Sort of... ok, yes" he laughed and I hugged him.

"Thankyou guys, seriously, this is amazing" I said with the biggest smile on my face.

I couldn't believe it. I was finally going to have a proper family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I'm leading up to something so hang on people!**

**Also can people please give me some ideas for things to happen with Chloe's real parents! I'm kind of stuck in that area! Thankyouuu!**

**Please review!**

**-Lem x**


	14. Downs and Ups

**A/N: Ok so the last chapter was really a bit shocking :/ sorry about that! So this is to make up for the rubbish-ness of the last one.**

Thanks to **Dreamcatcher94, EvilEyeBeads **and **RANDOM COOKIE NINJA **for reviewing the last chapter! You gave me some great ideas and I will definitely use a few of them so watch this space!

**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA- Thankyou so much for everything you said, it was all amazing! And don't worry, the first chapter for the sequel of 'A New Understanding' is taking shape right now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Downs and Ups<strong>

**Chloe's POV**

I had a family. A real family who actually cared about me. As I lay in bed that night I just couldn't wipe the massive smile off my face. I'd had the best week of my life back in La Push and I was kind of sad it would be ending soon. It was the last day tomorrow. I tried not to think about saying goodbye to Jake, it just made me feel sick. I also had to find the guts to tell the pack why I left and that was making me nervous.

I ate breakfast slowly, not wanting the day to really happen. I swirled the cereal round in my bowl and sighed.

"Come on Chloe, it won't be that bad, trust me" said Leanne linking her arm through mine.

"It will be, can't you just leave me here?" I grumbled pushing the bowl away from me.

"I'm not leaving you here on your own" said Leanne pulling me back up to our room, "right get dressed, I'm driving you down there"

I sulked all the way to La Push. Leanne was going to drop me at Sam and Emily's so I could see the pack one last time. I was still feeling down when I entered the house.

"What's wrong?" asked Jake in panic as soon as he saw me.

"I don't want to leave" I whispered into his chest as he hugged me.

"It won't be for long, trust me" he said reassuringly.

"Why does everyone keep telling me to trust them? It's kind of freaking me out" I mumbled as Jake pulled me into the living room where the rest of the pack were.

"Hi" I said before sliding into a seat next to Embry.

"Why the long face?" he said wrapping an arm round me.

"I already left you guys once" I sighed knowing where this was leading.

"Hey, we'll always be here for when you come back, tru-"

"Embry, I swear if you say 'trust me' I will hit you" I growled making him gulp.

"Sorry Chloe, anyway, you wanted to tell everyone something?" he prompted and I took a deep breath.

Jake was sat on my other side and I felt safe wedged in between the two people who knew me most. Everyone else sat in silence waiting for me to talk.

"Right, yeah, umm... it's kind of hard, umm, well I guess you all know I used to act like I was a spoilt princess but I wasn't happy. I was never happy. I didn't have a proper family or anything and there were so many rumours about me that you could probably write a book. Anyway, one day I snapped. I'd had enough, I didn't want to be that person anymore so I tried to be me and well, I kind of lost everything at the same time. None of the people I used to hang round with wanted to know me and my own family hated me. And some stuff was happening at home and... well, yeah, and... Embry?" I whispered his name, not really knowing how to go on.

"You can do it" he whispered back, giving my shoulder a squeeze. I shook my head.

"I can't, please" I pleaded.

"Just try" he said softly. I stared at him with wide eyes, it was scary reliving everything that felt so far in the past.

"Ok, umm... so at home, right, well... my sisters would, well... they tried to beat the stupid ideas out of me. Like, literally beat me... in the mornings if I didn't look like they wanted me to and I felt... I felt trapped and then I was at school and... and it was just a day, normal... then P-... Paul he... he yelled at me and... and I wanted it all to stop and-"

"I am so sorry Chloe" I looked up at Paul through my blurry eyes. I smiled slightly.

"It's ok, you didn't know, you just heard the rumours and believed them" I whispered, knowing he would hear me across the room.

"What did you say to her?" demanded Embry.

"I don't know, I don't remember ok? I'm really sorry Chloe, I-"

"You yelling was probably what tipped her over the edge! You have no idea what you did" yelled Embry making me whimper slightly.

"Embry, stop it" ordered Sam then he turned to me, "Chloe, can you remember what Paul said?"

"He said... he said I was trying to find a boy to add to my list" I whispered, feeling my chin quivering as I tried to control the tears, "I've never slept with anyone Paul, I've never... never..."

I trailed off as the tears slipped down my face, Embry pulling me into a hug. I felt bad, Paul hadn't meant to make me that upset... I don't think.

"Embry, I can't" I whispered into his shirt, "you show them, please"

"You want me to show them what happened?" he sounded kind of wary, but I didn't want to talk about it so I nodded as he released me.

"I don't want to talk about it. Jake, you show them too, show them... show them the beach and everything and... please"

I glanced up at Jake who looked so sorrowful but he just nodded. I watched as the pack trailed out after Jake and Embry and I sank further into the sofa. I didn't know how long they would be but I felt sick and I was shaking. Kim crept into the room as they left. I hadn't seen her that much over the week and I missed her a lot. She dropped onto the sofa and hugged me tightly.

"I don't want to leave today" I whispered as the pain of leaving tore through me.

"At least we get to say goodbye this time" said Kim pulling away, "what are the guys talking about anyway?"

"Err... me?" I said grimacing at the thought of everyone finding out, but I wanted them to know the truth about me.

"What about you?" probed Kim. I guess I would have to tell her as well.

"You know why I left right?" Kim nodded, "child protection came to the house because my mum and sisters beat me" Kim gasped as I admitted this, a look of horror coming over her face, "but before that, I wasn't happy and then Embry pretty much saved my life. In fact, I never properly thanked him. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have met you or Jake or any of the guys, I'd be floating around in that great big La Push in the sky" I couldn't believe I had forgotten to thank Embry for literally saving me from death.

"Chloe, I don't understand... what happened?" asked Kim looking confused. I took a deep breath. I had never actually properly thought about what I did. I should probably get my head looked at or something.

"I tried to get myself killed" I whispered in a horrified voice. I was disgusted with myself. Disgusted, ashamed and embarrassed.

"What?" shrieked Kim jumping about a foot in the air, "Chloe, what were you thinking? When was this?"

"I wasn't thinking" I whispered feeling my lip quiver again, "it was at school, I saw a truck and ran. Embry stopped me"

"You are such an idiot you know that? How could you do that? There's always another way out. Always. I don't really know what else to say" said Kim leaving the room.

I felt alone. I was stupid and selfish and a complete idiot. These people had been too good to me. I should leave. They were better off without me.

I stood up suddenly and walked speedily towards the door. I made it halfway down the hall when I heard Emily behind me. I turned and caught sight of her face. She had the same horrified expression that Kim had worn. I choked back a sob and legged it out the door. I could hardly see through the veil of tears that covered my eyes so I didn't notice all the pairs of eyes that watched me run.

I reached the highway and collapsed at the side of the road, sobs wracking through me. Leaving was best, leaving meant these kind people didn't have to have all my baggage, leaving would help.

Pounding footsteps got closer and closer until they stopped altogether and a pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around me, holding me close as I cried out my emotions.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through it all again, it's in the past, please don't leave now" Jake pleaded as my cries turned into sniffles.

"I don't deserve people like you" I whispered, clutching at his shirt, "they all hate me"

"You deserve the best, just like everyone does. This is your second chance and it's been amazing, you are amazing, and no one hates you. It's a bit shocking, yes, but hate? That's not it. We showed them all, me and Embry did, they understand" said Jake rocking me comfortingly.

"Kim does" I said so quietly I wasn't sure if he'd heard. There was a pause.

"Kim is just a bit shaken. You're her best friend, I don't think she wants to lose you" said Jake quietly, "how about you come back with me? Everyone was worried when you took off"

"They thought I was going to try again?" I whispered, not really wanting to know the answer.

"No, you're strong now, we all know you wouldn't do that now. We just don't like seeing part of our family hurting" said Jake reassuringly. I looked up into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. I nodded slowly and he helped me to my feet.

I felt nervous walking back into the house. I kept my eyes on the floor not really wanting to see the looks of horror, or disgust, or pity. Jake kept an arm round my waist as he pushed me forward until we were stood awkwardly in Sam and Emily's front room. I felt a presence in front of me and peeked up to see Embry standing in front of me, worry etched into his face.

"I'm sorry" I whispered trying to stop my stupid quivering lip.

Embry stepped closer and pulled me into a hug. A feeling of safety and complete trust washed through me and I let out one final shuddering sob as I slipped my arms around Embry. It was like Jake and Embry were my safety nets, always there for me when I needed them most. It was a strange feeling, but I liked it. I felt wanted.

"Chloe!" I heard a voice cry from across the room.

I peeked under Embry's arm at Kim who had a very blotchy face and an unreadable expression on her face. She rushed over as Embry released me and pulled me tight against her.

"I'm sorry for reacting how I did, it was just a shock, but please don't ever do anything like that again" she cried into my ear.

"I won't, I promise" I sighed back.

The rest of the pack pulled me into tight hugs as well, but Paul stayed back from the rest, a look of such sadness on his face. I stepped towards him as everyone settled into their own conversations.

"Paul, I-"

"Chloe, you have no idea how sorry I am" said Paul cutting me off, "I swear I didn't mean it, I was a fool and I shouldn't have judged you. Please say you'll forgive me? I'll make it up to you every single day"

"Paul, it could have been anyone, so I'm sorry, but yes I accept what you say" I said giving a small smile.

"Thankyou" he said simply before I wrapped my arms round him, hoping it would give us both some sort of comfort.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was actually surprisingly fun considering the way it started out. Everyone had stopped stepping on eggshells around me after about an hour and just started messing around like they normally did. The one difference was that everyone was trying to be as nice to me as possible and as Jared said, 'give me all the love my parents never showed me'. It was quite nice really to have people clinging onto me like limpets and trying to squeeze me half to death.<p>

The worst part of the day soon sped round. I had to say goodbye. It was hard. I cried a hell of a lot. I swear if I cry one more time I'll wither up from lack of water left inside me. The very worst part was saying goodbye to Jake.

"Don't make me go" I begged as Leanne pulled up in the car, "I don't want to be away from you again"

"I don't want you to go either, but you have to, your family will miss you too" said Jake in a strangled voice. I clung to him, not wanting to ever let go. I would miss his eternal warmth, his smile, his shining personality, his everything.

"I love you" I choked out as Leanne beeped the horn.

"I love you too" he whispered before pressing his lips to mine. I held onto him for as long as possible before I heard Leanne opening her door to come and drag me away.

"Come on, you've said goodbye already" she yelled.

"No, please Jake" I whispered as Leanne grabbed my arm.

"I love you" he whispered as his face dropped.

"You'll thank me later" grumbled Leanne as she sped away, leaving my heart back at the side of the road.

The Turners spent the entire ride to the airport trying to make me at least smile. I couldn't even manage that. Part of me was missing.

As the plane took off Leanne wrapped her arm around my shoulders. I tried to shrug her off but she just laughed and pulled me towards her.

"Stop moping! You'll be back soon" she laughed. I blinked up at her in confusion.

"What?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want to get my hopes up if she was just joking.

"Mum, please?" said Leanne turning to Faye who just grinned and nodded.

"I'm going to go to the University of Washington to study nursing" she announced.

"That's great" I said trying to sound at least a little bit enthusiastic.

"And dad's got a new job" she added.

"Oh, congratulations John" I said peering round Leanne. He smiled and chuckled.

"He's setting up his branch of property developers in Forks, so naturally the family will have to move with him, wouldn't want him getting lonely" my heart was pounding at this point, "and we found the sweetest little house in La Push that would just be perfect. Mum and dad signed the contract yesterday. Oh, and you've been enrolled back at the high school for your senior year"

I couldn't breathe. There was no way this was real. It was all a dream and I would wake up soon and be even more depressed than I had been.

"Chloe, are you alright?" asked Faye nervously.

"Are... are you guys serious? We're actually moving to La Push? All of us? Forever?" I gasped out.

"We wouldn't joke about this, trust me" said Leanne seriously.

"When do we move?" I asked, the excitement building rapidly.

"Three weeks. That's time to pack and get everything sorted with the business and everything" said John, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Three weeks? I love you guys so much! This has been the best holiday of my life!" I practically yelled at them, attempting to hug them in the confines of the plane seats.

Three weeks seemed like an eternity at this point in time but it would be bearable because I knew I would be going back to a place so full of love and happiness that not even thoughts of my real mother could dampen my spirits.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there we have it! I hope this chapter was of a good standard and that you all enjoyed it! Also hope everyone has a great new year this weekend whatever you're doing! I'm probably going to stay in a watch films because I am just that cool.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**-Lem x**


	15. Surprise!

**A/N: Hello all. I know I said I was going to take a break (those of you who read Live Dangerously know) but I've moved back to my other house across the border and it's freezing cold (stupid Welsh weather) because me and my friend can't work out how to switch the heating back on so I thought to warm up I'd type away on the keyboard and I ended up with a chapter. **

Thanks to **Dreamcatcher94, VampWolf92 **and **EvilEyeBeads **for reviewing the last chapter. I'm glad you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Surprise!<strong>

**Jake's POV**

I was beyond grumpy. I hadn't heard from Chloe for a few days. Apparently she was going away on some road trip for a week or something and wouldn't be able to contact me. I couldn't help but feel like she was keeping something from me which just made my mood worsen.

"Jake, I swear if you break that bowl I will kill you" threatened Emily.

I looked down at the bowl I was holding and noticed how I had it gripped and it was close to breaking. I glanced up at Emily guiltily.

"Sorry Em" I sighed, placing the dish on the counter.

I looked up as Kim rushed in, Jared in tow. She was babbling on about boxes or something. I turned back to the counter not really bothered about whatever she was on about but I could still hear her.

"Yeah, the stuff came this morning. It's really weird because that house has been empty for as long as I remember. It's a bit of a dump really so I don't know who would want to move in there" she said to Jared and Emily who were both listening intently.

Ok, fair enough, we don't usually get knew people moving onto the reservation so it was kind of interesting. I tuned in as a vague attempt to take my mind off Chloe.

"Apparently the guy that's bought the house is really rich and he's the one that's going to build the new leisure complex up in Forks or something like that" she rambled on.

"When are they actually arriving?" asked Emily. Knowing her, she was probably thinking of making them a pile of cookies as a welcome present.

"This afternoon apparently, well that's what the delivery man told my mum. She's just too nosy for her own good" said Kim getting excited.

"I'll have to make some cookies for the new family then" said Emily. What was I saying?

"It'll be nice to finally have neighbours. It gets kind of creepy there sometimes" said Kim shuddering. Jared wrapped Kim tightly in his arms as she said this.

"Oh boys, I know what would be nice" I had a feeling I wouldn't like what Emily was about to say, "how about you go over and clean the yard up? Get rid of all the overgrown grass and such"

Told you.

"Emily, no" groaned Jared, burying his head in Kim's shoulder.

"But Jared, it would be nice wouldn't it? Then our neighbours wouldn't hate us" said Kim poking Jared. I knew he wouldn't be able to refuse his imprint.

"But Kim-" he whined trying to give her the puppy eyes.

"If you don't, then I'm locking my window tonight" she said seriously. Jared didn't even have to think about it, he shot up and grabbed my arm.

"Hey, I don't want to" I complained but he pulled me towards the door anyway.

"You're helping" he growled, grabbing Embry's arm as he passed us on the way in.

"Get off me Jared" he moaned as Jared started jogging.

"Don't even bother Embry, Jared's only doing this so he can get into Kim's pants later" I joked and almost instantly regretting my comment when Jared span round and punched me straight in the face.

"Shut up and move" he growled, breaking into a run.

The yard was a mess. The grass was completely overgrown and weeds were everywhere. I exchanged a look with Embry who sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Why oh why did I have to be in the house when Kim arrived?

We set to work pulling up anything dead or overgrown. It was hard work and we had all shed our shirts as the sweat rolled down us. It wasn't even sunny. Stupid werewolf heat thing. I rammed a garden fork into the earth and ripped a weed up in anger at everything. I didn't want to be doing this. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be with Chloe.

"Dude, calm down" said Embry clapping me on the shoulder.

"Sorry" I grunted before turning back to the demon weeds.

I heard the engine of a car and looked up as a big Land Rover made its way down the road. I straightened up and wiped my arm across my forehead to get rid of some sweat. It came closer and stopped outside the house. I guess it was Kim's new neighbours. I looked across at Jared who had started walking towards the car. I wasn't really interested in them so I turned back to my work. I had to admit the yard was looking pretty good. I heard Jared yelp in surprise and turned quickly but he was just leaning on the car window talking to the driver.

The doors of the car opened but I didn't hear them shut, just lots of footsteps. Great there were tons of them and I was in a crappy mood.

I froze.

Someone had wrapped their arms around my waist and was hugging me from behind. I turned slowly and I think I had the equivalent of a heart attack.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped as Chloe beamed up at me.

"Wow, this sounds familiar. Well Jacob, I got in a car with my family and we drove across America and surprisingly ended up here. Oh look, this house was for sale but now it's not. I wonder why that is? Did you know people actually move house these days? Shocking I know-"

I cut her off with a kiss. She was here. My Chloe was actually here and this time she wasn't leaving. I tried to show her how much I loved her and how happy I was to see her with that kiss. I felt her relax completely in my arms and respond with just as much enthusiasm. I didn't want to break away from her but it was getting hard to breathe so reluctantly I pulled back and grinned at her. I buried my face in her hair, breathing in her beautiful scent.

"Err... excuse me, but I didn't realise our front yard was about to become X-rated" I heard Leanne chime from somewhere.

"Go away" came Chloe's muffled reply as she held on tight to me.

"Oh sister, you have such a way with words" said Leanne doing a very theatrical sigh. I chuckled lightly and looked up at everyone. I blinked as a bright light flashed, blinding me momentarily. I heard Chloe groan.

"Mum, seriously, stop with the photos! It got annoying after the first eight million but now it's just even worse" she said turning to her family but keeping an arm round me.

"Mum?" asked Embry, a little shocked.

"Got a problem with that?" said Chloe glaring at him but I could see the laughter in her eyes.

"Oh Chloe, stop terrorising your friends" scolded John, "it was Chloe's choice and we are more than happy for her to call us mum and dad"

Chloe turned a lovely colour pink as John said that and I laughed, kissing the top of her head. She was so adorable.

The afternoon was spent moving boxes into the right rooms. John and Faye planned to renovate the house and make it more to their liking so they weren't going to completely unpack. I tried not to get distracted with what I was doing but Chloe kept doing the sweetest things like diving across the room to help Faye who was struggling with a box.

We all collapsed on the sofas when everything was finally sorted. Faye made me, Jared and Embry some drinks and we all just lounged about chatting about nothing in particular. Chloe sat right up close next to me. She was playing with a Rubik's cube and the concentration on her face was brilliant.

"Don't hurt yourself doing that" I whispered in her ear. I tried to stop the grin from spreading across my face when I felt her shudder. She looked at me, one eyebrow raised and held the puzzle out for me.

"You do it if you're so clever then" she said smirking.

I took the puzzle and got really frustrated. I failed basically which set Chloe into hysterics.

"So Chloe, how about we take you for ice cream? Or we could go to Port Angeles and catch a film? I'll even make you a cake or something" said Jared plopping down next to Chloe. I guess he was still going to fulfil his promise of making her feel loved.

"Jared, chill, I'm here forever. We can do something another day" said Chloe patting his arm.

"Ok, I'll just ask tomorrow" he said grinning.

"You are not coming to my house every day" she said looking shocked.

"Nope. But Kim lives next door. I can see you when I visit her" he said smiling smugly.

"Oi, fat head, she's my girl not yours" I said reaching round Chloe and slapping him upside the head.

Embry and Chloe burst out laughing as Jared pouted like a baby. I smirked and pulled Chloe closer. We all looked up when we heard the doorbell. John and Leanne rushed through to open it and Jared, Embry and I all groaned when we heard the voice.

"I made cookies!"

Oh Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was that an improvement? Hope you liked it anyway. **

**Please review!**

**-Lem x**


	16. Wow

**A/N: Hello again! So I reread this whole story in an attempt to make me like it again and it kind of worked! So I thought I'd update quickly!**

Thankyou so much to **Dreamcatcher94, VampWolf92 **and whoever the anonymous reviewer was for reviewing the last chapter.

**Also, just a warning, I don't mean to shock you with the way this chapter turns out! I don't know what happened! One minute I was happily watching Princess Diaries 2 (hey, don't judge!) and the next I wrote this! You'll soon understand! Woops!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Wow<strong>

**Chloe's POV**

"I'll miss you so much" I sobbed into Leanne's shoulder.

"I'll miss you too" she wailed back.

Today was the day Leanne was moving to the University of Washington. Mum and dad were taking her up but there wasn't enough space in the car for me so I was staying in La Push. Me and Leanne had grown really close over the past months and she was the best sister anyone could ask for. At least she was going to do something she really loved.

"You can call me about anything you know that right?" said Leanne with a hiccup as she let go of me.

"Yeah" I managed to choke out. Leanne's face suddenly went very serious.

"And I know you love Jake and he obviously loves you back, but don't let him pressure you into anything. If you're not ready, just tell him and if he truly loves you he'll understand" I felt my cheeks flame up as she said that.

"Leanne, I would never... I haven't... he..." I spluttered, trying to find the words. Leanne cracked a grin.

"But he is hot. So if you do, just be careful" she said raising an eyebrow and staring straight into my eyes. I could only nod.

I stumbled after Leanne as we made our way to the loaded car, my cheeks still flaming in mortification at what Leanne was implying. I mean, it's not like I haven't thought about it. Jake is just so perfect, any girl would be lucky to have him, but it was me that he was with and I was definitely the luckiest girl in the world. My over active imagination wasn't exactly helped by the fact that he was the most gorgeous man to walk the planet with that smooth skin and those beautiful eyes and don't even get me started on the muscles. Anyway, I'm getting carried away in daydreams.

"Chloe, stop thinking about Jake" laughed Leanne as she caught me staring into space with a goofy grin on my face.

"What? No, I was just thinking about... the weather? Yeah, the weather. I mean look at the lovely grey clouds..." I trailed off lamely as Leanne gave me a knowing smirk.

"You were thinking about doing the deed with him weren't you?" she said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"You were the one putting ideas in my head" I cried my eyes going wide.

"Aww, my little sister growing up so fast" she said patting my head then looking behind me, "Jake, perfect timing, Chloe was just telling me how she wants to-"

I smacked my hand across her mouth and span round to see Jake who had a slightly glazed look on his face. I hoped he hadn't heard anything because I would never be able to get over the embarrassment. Unfortunately, as is usual in my life, luck wasn't on my side.

"I wouldn't ever make you-"

"Jake, stop talking" I gasped as he stepped forward, his eyes still slightly dazed.

"Aww, look at you love birds! Right I'm heading off but you two should go start making cute little babies"

"Leanne!" I shrieked. Oh. My. God. Why oh why did this have to happen?

"Bye Chloe" she sang as she climbed into the car.

I stood open mouthed completely horrified as mum and dad drove off with Leanne laughing her head off in the back seat. I couldn't move. I think I died at least ten times in those minutes.

"Leanne is dead" I hissed, clenching my fists and feeling hot angry tears of embarrassment spring to my eyes.

"Chloe? Are you mad at me too?" I turned to face Jake who looked heartbroken.

"No, Jake, no" I said quickly, stepping forward then back as my daydream popped up in my mind, "it's just Leanne, I'm so sorry you heard that and-"

"I'm not" said Jake stepping forward and taking my hands in his.

I stared at the floor, my cheeks flaming. My skin tingled as Jake trailed his fingers along my cheek bone and slowly lifted my chin. I kept my eyes downcast.

"Look at me Chloe, please" he pleaded softly. I slowly moved my gaze up to meet Jake's. The warm brown of his irises capturing my heart all over again.

"Jake, I-"

"Shh" chuckled Jake placing his finger over my lips, "you don't have to say anything"

I smiled up at him, biting my lip as he tucked a few stray hairs behind my ear, a soft smile playing on his lips as well.

"Please don't be embarrassed by what Leanne said. Just know that I would never ever take advantage of you like that. We have such a strong bond and I would never do anything to jeopardize it in any way" said Jake softly, cupping my cheek in his warm hand and stroking his thumb over my blush, "I'm not going to lie to you Chloe, because I really want us to spend the rest of our lives together. I love you so much and I want to share every experience with you and well, maybe one day, we might have little Chloe's or Jacob's running around? I'm don't want to scare you with all this crazy talk and, oh man, I'm rambling, sorry"

I stood staring at Jake feeling shell shocked. My heart was straining to break through my ribcage as it swelled with all the love I felt for the man standing in front of me. My throat was choked with emotion, stopping my words, I would have to show him just how much I loved him and how his words made me feel. I stepped closer, pressing our bodies together, the warmth filling my every fibre, and I leaned upwards. Our lips met and as my eyelids fluttered closed I felt the sparks fly. I poured everything I had into that kiss and it was as though Jacob and I were one, joined forever by the strongest love imaginable.

Eventually we broke apart. I could hardly get enough air to breathe but I felt light and so loved. I could see the fire of love that burnt in my eyes reflected in his. Jake rested his forehead against mine, never breaking eye contact. He took a deep breath.

"Will you marry me?"

My heart raced faster than ever before and I could hear the blood rushing in my ears. He asked me to marry him. Jacob Black asked me to _marry him_! My mind went crazy. Jacob wants to marry me. He wants me to marry him. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. Worst of all, I couldn't speak. The world started spinning. No, I couldn't lose it now. I had to hang on, to say something, _anything_. But I couldn't. Everything was going black.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake's POV<strong>

"Will you marry me?"

I know we're only seventeen but everything felt so right, so perfect. I had been so scared after my rambling speech but that kiss, wow, I felt every emotion that Chloe was trying to convey. The overwhelming love that bound us seemed to multiply ten times over, no, a hundred times over. I couldn't stop myself, I needed her like I need oxygen, maybe even more so. It felt so right.

Then I started to panic. Chloe wasn't saying anything. I could hear her heart beating a million times a minute, an array of emotions flashing in her eyes. Shock, confusion, surprise, happiness, joy, excitement and love. But she didn't speak. Did I say it too early? Did she not want me in the same way? I must have misread everything. Oh god, her eyes were losing focus. I caught her in my arms as she fainted.

"Oh shit"

I looked around wildly, my mind reeling. What was I supposed to do? Emily. She would know what to do. Oh man, this was going to be difficult to explain. I didn't stop to think about what anyone would say, I just started running.

* * *

><p>"Emily" I yelled frantically as I burst through the front door, "Emily, help"<p>

"What's happened?" came Emily's panicked reply as she caught sight of Chloe hanging limply in my arms.

"I think she's gone into shock" I gasped as I laid her on the sofa.

"What? Why?" asked Emily in confusion. I glanced nervously at her, then at Sam, Embry and Quil who had rushed into the front room to see what was going on.

"I-I err... I asked... I asked her to marry me" I muttered nervously feeling a knot of rejection in my stomach as I kept my gaze firmly on Chloe's face.

The room was silent and then Embry and Quil burst out laughing. I span round and growled viciously at them. How dare they laugh at something like this.

"That's enough" said Sam sternly, smacking the other two over the head, "go patrol or something"

I watched with narrowed eyes as my two pack mates scampered from the room. Sam moved swiftly forward and crouched next to me and Emily.

"Did she say anything before she collapsed?" asked Sam. I shook my head, a lump rising in my throat.

"Oh Jake" said Emily placing a hand on my arm, "don't worry, she'll come round. How about we talk in the kitchen"

I nodded and followed the other two into the kitchen. Emily tried to offer me tea and muffins but I just couldn't. What if Chloe never spoke to me again? I think it would kill me.

* * *

><p>Nearly half an hour later, I heard movement from the front room. My head shot up and I glanced at Sam nervously. He smiled and cocked his head towards the door. I got up and shakily walked through to where Chloe was. She was sat up rubbing her eyes. I moved forward, crouching in front of her and placing my hands on her knees.<p>

"Chloe?" I said softly. Chloe stared at me for a second before blinking rapidly.

"Chloe, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, I just thought..." I trailed off not knowing how I could make it better, "Chloe, please, say something"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. Woops. Sorry for leaving it there! Hope it doesn't kill you too much with that cliff hanger! How did you like it? Please, please, please press the little tiny review button and let me know! I will love you guys forever if you do :D**

**Also I'm thinking of having set days for updating my stories. So, how about Monday for Live Dangerously, Wednesday for this story, and Friday for Secret Dream? I know not all of you read the others but just so there's some sort of order to the chaos!  
><strong>

**-Lem x**


	17. Aftershock

**A/N: Hello people! Hope you weren't too put out with the way I ended the last chapter! Who knew that Jake proposing would do that to Chloe? Also who knew Jake would propose? I certainly didn't! It was as much a surprise to me as it was to Chloe! I think I may have fainted a little bit as well! **

Thankyou very much to** Dreamcatcher94, dancinggirl42609, Queen-of-Twilights **and **samasbananas **for reviewing! I write this chapter for you all because you are great people for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Aftershock<strong>

**Chloe's POV**

"_Chloe, please, say something"_

Say something. Say _anything._ Dear god, just say yes! Open your mouth and say yes! My mind was screaming at me but I couldn't reply or move or anything. Jake looked like I'd just told him someone had died. I opened my mouth all ready to tell him yes, it would be an honour to marry him. So I dropped my jaw and...

"No"

_No?_ You said _no?_ You stupid, stupid girl!

"No? What do you...? You don't... want to...?"

Jake looked heartbroken. He stood up and left. He just left. I felt sick. How could I do that to him? Of course I wanted to marry him, so why couldn't I just have said yes? He meant the world to me and I loved him with all my heart, I really did, but I was scared.

I heard a sob and realised it was me. I was cruel and heartless. How could I do that to Jake? I didn't deserve him. I never deserved him. I felt an arm around me but it wasn't Jake.

"It'll be ok, I'm sure Jake understands" said Emily softly as I cried into her shoulder.

"No, no he won't. I wanted to say yes, I really did" I wailed pathetically, "he won't want me now"

"Oh sweetheart, of course he will. He loves you so much and he would honestly do anything just to make you happy" said Emily hugging me comfortingly, "I don't mean to pry but, if you wanted to say yes, why did you say no?"

I pulled away from Emily and wiped my sleeve across my face. I managed to calm down a bit although my face felt blotchy and my eyes puffy.

"You're going to think it's stupid" I hiccupped.

"Of course I won't. Everyone has different reasons for their decisions" said Emily smiling warmly and rubbing my arm.

"You said no to Jake?" Emily and I both looked up as Paul and Jared charged through the door.

"Why did you say no? We all thought you'd say yes for sure" said Jared rushing forward.

"Yeah I mean, how can you resist his wonderful manly charms? He's so tall and handsome, with such a glowing personality" said Paul plopping down in the space next to me.

"Well why don't you marry him then" I snapped. I immediately regretted saying it. Paul and Jared hadn't done anything wrong. It was my own stupid fault that I was in this situation.

"Boys, there's cake on the table, why don't you go and have some" said Emily forcefully.

I stared at the floor as they charged through to the kitchen. The guilt I felt, washing over me in waves. The whole pack must know if Paul and Jared were spouting off about it.

"What were you saying Chloe?" said Emily, turning back to me, sympathy clear in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter" I whispered starting to stand up but Emily pulled me back down and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Chloe, something is quite clearly bothering you so I'm not letting you go until you tell me" said demanded in a motherly voice. I felt my lip wobble but I swallowed back the lump in my throat.

"I'm scared" I said so quietly I wasn't sure if I even said it, but Emily had heard.

"What are you scared of? Jake loves you unconditionally, he would walk across a desert and back if you asked him to, so I don't think marrying him can be that scary" said Emily, not understanding what I meant.

"No, you don't understand" I said, my voice getting louder, "I'm scared because I don't understand anything that's happening. In my life I've never really had anyone that wanted to care for me or love me as much as Jake says he does. It's always been that I shouldn't be here, that I don't deserve anyone's love of concern. I still don't understand why Jake would have imprinted on me. I guess I'm just scared because it's all new"

"Oh Chloe, you deserve Jake's love more than anyone. Doing something new is always scary, but this is one of the most exciting things that could happen. I think you should go and talk to Jake, tell him how you feel, and I know you want to say yes don't you?" Emily laughed and poked my side.

"I really love him" I said blushing furiously.

"Well then, go find your man" she laughed, pulling me to my feet.

I nearly died when Paul and Jared ran back into the room and started dragging me towards the door. I waved a hasty goodbye at Emily before Paul threw me over his shoulder and started running. I punched him in the back several times but he just laughed loudly and carried on running. I could see Jared from where I was and he grinned at me. We passed Seth, Embry and Quil who all had equally confused faces on.

"What are you doing?" asked Seth jogging alongside.

"Taking her to see Jake" said Paul happily.

"She's going to say yes" laughed Jared, "hey, maybe I should ask Kim. We could have a double wedding"

"Oh wow! Well have fun" yelled Seth as he stopped and turned to go back the other way.

"I could walk you know" I huffed.

"Too slow" yelled Paul and Jared at the same time.

I let out a squawk as I was dropped onto my feet finally. I stumbled around holding my head as the blood rushed around.

"Woah, calm down there Chloe" said Paul laughing and grabbing my arm to steady me.

"I'll get you back" I hissed before turning and facing Jake's house.

"Sure, sure" laughed Jared, waving his arm, "just go put him out of his misery"

They scampered off into the trees before I could say anything else. I took a deep breath and stepped up to the front door. My hand shook as I knocked twice. Breathing was becoming difficult and my heart was racing painfully. I nearly turned and left after waiting several minutes but then the door opened slowly. I gasped as I looked at Jake. His eyes were puffy and rimmed with red and his mouth was pulled down. I don't think I'd ever seen Jake cry, he was always tough, but to know that it was me that made him cry made me feel physically sick.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered, my vision swimming as tears pooled in my eyes.

I took in a great shaky breath, half expecting Jake to send me away. I burst into tears when Jake pulled me into his arms. I gripped his shirt tightly in my hands and breathed in his amazing scent. I didn't ever want to let go. I stored the feeling of his warm arms around me deep in my mind. It felt so right to be with Jake. I realised I was just being stupid with my insecurities. Jake was nothing like my biological mum or sisters, he was like an angel sent to save me.

"Jake?" I mumbled into his chest as my tears subsided. There was a pause. I tried to pull away but Jake's hand held my head in place.

"Yeah?" he asked quietly.

"I have to talk to you" I said, subconsciously tightening my grip on Jake.

Jake slowly put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me away from him. His eyes were defensive and I knew he didn't want to hear what I had to say, probably thinking I was going to knock him down again. He nodded slightly and led me over to the sofa. I sat nervously, watching as he shut the front door and walked slowly to sit next to me. He slumped against the back of the sofa, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. I reached out and placed my hand over his fist. Jake slowly loosened his fingers and I took the chance and intertwined our fingers. I kept my gaze on our joined hands and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I didn't want to say no" I said quietly, "you and me, we're perfect, well you're perfect and I'm an idiot" I chuckled nervously.

"Chloe, no-" started Jake softly, stroking his thumb across the back of my hand.

"Shh, Jake, just... I need to say this" I said smiling up at him briefly, "I said no because I was scared. I was scared that you might leave or realise that I wasn't what you wanted or needed- no Jake don't talk- I know I was wrong to think that. It's never you that leaves, it's always me, I'm always the one doing the running. I'm selfish and immature and just plain stupid. I've gone practically my whole life without anyone giving me the love or attention that I always wanted, but now I've got you and I know that you're not going anywhere and you're not going to stop loving me and so, if the question's still open, I'd like to change my answer"

A silence descended on the room and I suddenly felt very vulnerable. What if Jake changed his mind and didn't want to marry me after all? _Shut up and listen to what you just said you stupid girl, _my mind told me. I gulped and subtly tried to remove my hand from Jake's. I froze when his grip tightened. I looked up slowly, his eyes flashing with so many emotions, his lips moving but not saying anything.

"I-"

I didn't even know what to say so shut my mouth again. I had already done all the damage with my rambling speech. Now it was Jake's turn to make the decisions.

"I love you, so very much, and that will never change. I swear I will never leave you and- hold up, you want to change your... you're saying... oh my god seriously? You want to..." I let out a breath as Jake rambled on. He was adorable when he couldn't stop talking.

"I'm sorry Jake, I'm not quite sure what you're talking about. Maybe you should make it clearer" I said, feigning ignorance. Jake stared at me for a second before leaping up.

"Stand up" he said and I slowly obliged, my heart pounding away happily.

"Jake, what are-"

I was cut off by him placing a finger over my lips. I smirked and stuck my tongue out, licking his finger. Jake's eyes widened then he grinned and stepped back. I couldn't stop the pout forming on my lips but then my jaw went slack as Jake dropped on one knee and he took my left hand in his right. He reached into his back pocket. His hand reappeared clutching a small, dark green box. I clapped my free hand over my mouth as he flipped open the box with his thumb. Nestled inside the box was the most beautiful white gold ring with four blue topaz making up the shape of a flower.

"Chloe Amelia Eden Hill, I love you more than anything and it would make me the happiest guy in the world if I could spend every moment of forever with you, so please, marry me?"

I could hardly breathe. My vision blurred once again but this time with tears of overwhelming happiness. Jake's expression was one of pure adoration and hopefulness. I nodded once, twice, three times. I couldn't stop nodding, I had to find words.

"Yes" I gasped out, "yes, yes, of course I will"

Jake leapt to his feet, his smile lighting up the room.

"You will? Oh my god, you said yes! You said yes!" he yelled out before staring me dead in the eyes, "I love you"

"I love you too Jake, so much"

My hands shook as Jake took the ring carefully out of the box. He took my left hand gently in his larger ones and slowly slipped the band onto my ring finger. Tears of happiness slipped down my cheeks as I looked at it shining away on my finger, ready to show the world that me and Jacob were joined together for the rest of our lives.

"It's beautiful" I whispered.

"Just like the person wearing it" Jake whispered back, making me chuckle.

Jake discarded the box and took my chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting my head until our eyes met. We both smiled softly at each other and I felt my cheeks flush as he gently wiped away the tears. My gaze flickered down to his lips which looked so soft, the smile still in place, and then back up to his eyes which were suddenly burning with a new intensity. My hands slid up Jake's chest and twisted into his hair. He smirked, his hands gripping my waist as he rested his forehead against mine. Suddenly I couldn't hold back, I crashed my mouth against Jake's, our lips moulding together perfectly. The kiss was hot and intense, making me feel slightly light headed, but I didn't care. It was amazing. Jake was everywhere. I couldn't think about a single thing that wasn't him. I could feel his hands burning trails across my back, into my hair and back down to my waist and hips. I sighed into his mouth as I pressed myself closer to him. Jake broke away suddenly, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he gasped for air.

"Jake?" I panted hesitantly.

"I don't want to stop" he ground out, his eyes opening, the burning desire shining out of them.

"I don't want you to stop" I whispered back, knowing exactly where this was going and accepting it with complete happiness, "please Jake"

He stared at me for a moment longer before pressing his lips back to mine. The kiss was even more passionate than the last one and I barely noticed when Jake lifted me from the front room and into his bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and hovered over me, breaking contact for a minute.

"Are you sure?" he breathed.

"More than sure" I breathed back, "I love you"

"I love you too" he said softly before kissing me again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaand let's just stop it right there! Get your minds out of the gutter people :P Well anyway, I guess they just did the deed! Tut tut! Ahem... so, what did you think? Originally I was going to have Chloe say yes straight away but then I thought no, surely someone like her would have insecurities, so I changed it! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**I've put a picture of the engagement ring up on my profile. I think it's beautiful!**

**Also, yes here is a shameless attempt at promoting my own writing, go read Secret Dream! It's my new story and I'm rather enjoying it!**

**Anywho, please review! Love to you all!**

**-Lem x**


	18. Telling the World

**A/N: Hello peoples of the world! So I really wanted to write another chapter for this even though I'm not getting much support for it. Come on people... there's 61 of you with this on alert and 41 as a favourite but only 2 people reviewing (YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST) so please, please review! Even if it's just to put a smiley face! **

But serious thankyou to **Dreamcatcher94 **and **dancinggirl42609 **for being great reviewers! It's because you like it and review that I keep going!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Telling the World<br>**

**Chloe's POV**

I was unbelievably happy, possibly the happiest seventeen year old girl in the world. I stayed the night at Jake's after he proposed for the second time and it was a great night. I had woken up in the morning feeling on top of the world. I could get used to waking up every day with Jake lying next to me and I guess that would be happening much more in the future. I felt kind of gross though and my hair was tangled so I tried to prise Jake's arm off my waist in an attempt to get to the shower. Every time I lifted it a little, he would just pull me closer to him, making my escape attempt a bit rubbish. Finally I managed to lift his arm enough to roll away from him. Unluckily for me, Jake's single bed was quite small and I ended up rolling off the edge and landing on the floor with a thud.

"Five more minutes" mumbled Jake sleepily, before the bed frame shook and he stared down at me in panic, "oh my god are you ok?"

"Oh I'm fine" I said wincing as I flexed my fingers, "except for the fact that I'm currently lying naked on your bedroom floor after falling out of bed because someone's fat arm was in the way of my escape"

"Yeah but you look hot" said Jake smirking, his eyes flickering down.

"Oi! Perv!" I yelled slapping his face with my arm and rolling away from him.

"Only for you" he said winking and grabbing my arm before I could roll too far, even though his room being so small didn't allow for much of a chance to get away.

I turned back towards him and grinned as he pouted, his eyes pleading with me not to leave. I sighed and crawled back over to him. I pulled his face closer and kissed him softly.

"Can I please go take a shower?" I whispered as Jake kissed down my jaw.

"No, stay with me" he sighed, pulling me closer. I knew exactly where this was headed.

"Jake, please, otherwise I'll tell the whole pack that you drool in your sleep and snore like a pneumatic drill" I said laughing as he released me quickly.

"You wouldn't" he said, his face a mask of horror, "and I do not snore"

"If you don't let me take a shower and get dressed then I will. And yes you do, but I like it" I said wriggling in his arms.

"Ok, you can take a shower, but do you have to get dr-"

"I swear if you finish that question, then I will never sleep with you again" I said threateningly.

Jake closed his mouth fast and sat up. I laughed and grabbed my clothes from where they were scattered on the floor before poking my head out of the doorway and scampering down the hall to the bathroom. The shower was great and I finally felt clean again after completely detangling my hair. I went downstairs and my eyes widened as I saw Billy and Jake in the kitchen. I had completely forgotten about Billy. He had been out when I had arrived yesterday and I just hoped he hadn't heard anything last night or I would surely die of embarrassment.

"Morning Chloe" said Billy chuckling at my now beetroot face, "I believe that congratulations are in order. Jake told me you guys are now engaged"

"Thanks Billy" I mumbled, my cheeks burning away. I glanced over at Jake who was beaming as though he had won the lottery.

"Have you told your parents yet?" asked Billy, handing me a cup of steaming coffee.

"No, they were staying up in Seattle for the night" I said, Billy looking at me curiously, "they took Leanne up to university yesterday"

"Ah, well I'm sure they'll be delighted to hear the news" said Billy before patting my arm and leaving the room.

Jake snuck over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed and placed my hands on his chest.

"You ok?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I just don't really know how to tell mum and dad. I mean, I don't know how they look at this sort of thing" I said with a sigh looking up at Jake.

"It'll be ok, they're cool, I'll come with you when you tell them ok?" he said placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you Jake, but I'm sure glad you're with me" I said pulling him down and pecking his lips, "I love you"

"Well I am super awesome" he mumbled against my mouth before kissing me again. I laughed and shoved him away from me.

After I finally managed to convince Jake that he needed a shower, because let's face it, he was kind of sweaty after last night, we decided to walk over to Sam and Emily's. We took a massive detour and stopped off at the beach. It was nice to just watch the waves crash against the beach as the watery sunlight splattered the landscape.

I was sat in between Jake's legs and I leaned back against his chest, loving the way our hearts beat in time. Well, they were beating in time until Jake decided to start trailing light kisses down my neck which made my heart speed up to the extreme and my skin to flush.

"Jake" I whined as I wriggled in his grip.

"Uh huh" he breathed in my ear.

"You're going to give me heart failure if you keep doing that" I said pulling at his hands which were holding me to him. He chuckled, his warm breath fanning across my cheek and making me shiver embarrassingly.

"I suppose we should go to Sam's" he said a little reluctantly.

I laughed as he pretended to cry and slid out of his grip. I held my hand out and attempted to pull him up as well. Instead I just landed back on my butt because he was so heavy. Well that made Jake laugh, so as I scrambled back up, I conveniently trod on his foot.

"You're so mean" he joked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as I wrapped mine around his waist and we walked away from the beach.

"I know" I said grinning, "but you still love me"

He growled playfully and started tickling my sides. I tried not to let it affect me but I gave up after ten seconds and collapsed into a fit of laughter. Eventually we did arrive at Sam and Emily's and in spectacular fashion as I burst through the front door. When I turned round Jake was sprawled in the mud which just made my hysterical laughter that much worse.

"Are you high?" asked Quil looking at me in confusion.

"Quil" scolded Emily, pushing him out the way to pull me into a hug.

"Hey Emily" I said happily as Jake came lumbering through the door.

"So what happened yesterday?" said Emily excitedly, dragging me and Jake into the kitchen where Sam and Quil were busy devouring muffins.

I lifted my left hand and showed her the ring that shone in the light. Emily squealed and clapped her hands like a little girl before grabbing me and Jake and hugging us both.

"Choking" I wheezed out which made Emily finally let go.

"Congratulations guys! Oh you have to let me do the planning" she gushed pushing us towards the table.

"What's going on?" asked Quil that same confused look coming over his face.

"She said yes" said Jake proudly, scooting his chair right next to mine and tucking me into his side.

"No way" gasped Quil, "congrats man"

I grinned up at Jake as Quil and Sam clapped him on the back. The rest of the pack clattered into the kitchen after a while. I don't think I've ever had so many hugs in one day and I swear those boys make it a mission in life to try and squeeze the breath out of their poor unsuspecting victims. Paul was the worst. He refused to let go for a good 10 minutes and dragged me all over the kitchen as he ate his muffins and got a drink. I had become very close to Paul and Jared in the few weeks since my return to La Push. Paul because he still felt responsible for my breakdown at school and Jared because he was always at my house with Kim.

Everyone was just messing about in the living room, mainly everyone pulling Jake's leg that he couldn't get his girl the first time of asking, when the front door crashed open and angry footsteps marched down the hall. A very annoyed looking Kim stood, arms folded, in the doorway with a nervous Jared in the background.

"Chloe! Why didn't you call me? I can't believe you told Jared that Jake proposed before you told me" she huffed. I tried to keep the smile off my face but her expression was just brilliant. I leapt up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Kim. It was just such a crazy day yesterday and-"

"Yesterday?" she shrieked, "he proposed yesterday and I had to wait until today to find out?"

"Well yeah, we kind of got... distracted so we only told everyone else properly today, I swear" I said trying to make it seem better. Kim glared at me for a second longer before her expression changed and she smiled widely at me.

"Congratulations girly" she yelled in my ear as she gave me a bear hug to rival one of the pack's.

I caught sight of Jared behind Kim who visibly relaxed when Kim did. I winked at him and he wrapped me and Kim up in a massive hug. I laughed as we all let go. Kim and Emily dragged me into the kitchen away from the boys and started bombarding me with questions about when I wanted the wedding to be, who I wanted to invite, what I wanted the dress to look like and other wedding chatter.

"Guys, seriously, calm down! I got engaged yesterday! At least give me some time for it to sink in!" I cried smacking my head down on the table.

I felt a warm hand on my back and turned my head to the side to see Jake sitting next to me with a goofy smile on his face. I gave a half smile back and closed my eyes. Truth be told, I had already got used to the idea of being engaged to Jake. I had dreamed about getting married to him for ages but I just gave it up at wishful thinking.

"You think we should go see your parents?" said Jake leaning closer to my ear. I nodded and sighed as he placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

Our escape wasn't easy. Everyone insisted on at least one more hug each so by the time we finally got round to leaving, my ribs felt like they had been run over by a tank. Jake wouldn't stop staring at me all the way back to mine, which of course meant the blush was constantly on my cheeks.

When we got back, mum and dad were just pulling into the driveway. I felt incredibly nervous about telling them and I clung onto Jake's arm even tighter. Once they were settled inside, I made them both a cup of tea and we all sat round the kitchen table. I looked up at Jake who squeezed my hand under the table and smiled softly at me. I took a deep breath and turned back to face the room.

"Mum, dad, we have to tell you something" I said feeling slightly sick. Mum exchanged a look with dad and turned back to me.

"You're not pregnant are you?" she said in shock. My jaw dropped as she said that.

"What? No, no way, we only just- never mind. No, we... I mean, well... Jake asked me to marry him" I paused to gauge their reaction and when there was none I continued, "I said yes"

Dad dropped his cup of tea.

"Woah" was all he said. I felt the panic rising in me and turned to Jake with wide eyes. He smiled nervously and turned to face my parents.

"I really love Chloe and I would never do anything to hurt her and I don't want to spend another day apart from her and so I... well, yeah..." said Jake trailing off and scratching the back of his neck. I felt myself going warm as he spoke, then I remembered where we were.

There was silence in the room apart from a slow, steady drip of tea onto the lino flooring. Suddenly mum launched herself across the room and wrapped her arms around me. I didn't respond straight away, too shocked to move.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you sweetie" she wailed in my ear. I felt the tension in my shoulders disappear and managed to hug her back.

"You-you're ok with this?" I asked in a shocked voice.

"Well it was only a matter of time really" she said releasing me and wiping a tear from her eye, "you guys are just so perfect for each other"

I stifled a laugh when mum grabbed Jake and hugged him too. My eyes caught dads and I could see his chin wobbling. I got up and gave him a hug too. I was so happy that they approved it was unbelievable.

"Did you get her a ring?" I heard mum ask Jake.

I turned to see Jake looking a bit pale, obviously shell shocked from mum's hug, nodding his answer. I bit my lip and stepped towards them. Mum grabbed my hand and cooed over the ring for ages. When she finally released my hand, I went straight back to Jake. He pulled me onto his lap and I held his face between my hands. Jake smiled softly, a warm feeling spreading through me as he did. I leaned down and kissed him slowly, completely forgetting we had company until a flash of light burned through my closed eyelids. I broke away from Jake and turned to see mum grinning, camera in hand.

"Mum!" I exclaimed, "I thought you had got over your camera obsession"

"Never" she said laughing like a maniac.

I sighed. I may not have the most normal family setup, but they were the best family anyone could ask for. And now, as I glanced back at Jake, I felt a real sense of belonging. It really couldn't get more perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there we go. Chapter 18 all finished and posted. Ok, so it was a little mushy, but it's love! Please review and let me know what you think! **

**-Lem x**


	19. Rumour Mill

**A/N: Hey guys! So I've decided that I write more while I'm watching a film so I'm going to stick Super 8 on and see how it goes.**

Thankyou very muchly to the anonymous reviewer, **Queen-of-Twilights, dancinggirl42609, EvilEyeBeads **and **anirake18 **for reviewing the last chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Rumour Mill<strong>

**Chloe's POV**

"Chloe, come on, get up or you'll be late! You want to start senior year properly don't you?"

"Mum, no" I groaned as my mum ripped the curtains open.

"I'll take that duvet off you if you aren't up in the next ten seconds" said mum and as I cracked an eye open, I saw her moving swiftly towards me.

"No" I whined as she pulled the covers off me and I shivered as the cold hit me.

"Up" said mum before leaving the room.

I got ready for school slowly, pulling on a pair of jeans and a thick jumper. I accidentally burnt my toast and spent a few minutes scraping the charred crumbs into the bin. Why did school have to start so early? I sighed and made my way to the bathroom. I checked my reflection but nothing I did made it any better. I smiled as I went back to my room and picked up my engagement ring. I slipped it on and grinned wider.

Two weeks had passed since Jake and I got engaged. It was amazing. Leanne had been hysterical when I told her, crying and yelling at me. At first, I thought she was angry, but she was just over excited and emotional.

I leapt downstairs as I heard a knock on the front door. I flung the door open and beamed as I saw Jacob leaning against the doorpost.

"Hey beautiful" he said leaning down and kissing me.

"Hey yourself, Mr I-Look-Way-Too-Good-First-Thing-In-The-Morning" I said flicking his chest and walking towards the car. I felt Jacob's arms around my waist and laughed.

"What? No, 'Good morning ever handsome husband to be'? And here was me thinking that you loved me" he said with a dramatic sigh. I quirked my eyebrow at him as he held the car door open for me.

"Modesty always was your thing" I said, making him laugh as he got in the car as well.

"You know, you're a lot different to when we first met" said Jake thoughtfully as we drove to school.

"I am?" I said trying to think back to the first time I met him.

"Yeah, like before you were really shy and everything and now you're always joking around and just, I don't know, it's nice" said Jake smiling and lacing his fingers through mine.

"Well, thanks, I guess" I said shrugging. Jake just squeezed my hand and grinned as we pulled into the parking lot at school.

It was weird being back here after being taken out in the middle of second semester last year. I sat in the car for a few minutes not really wanting to get out. Jake ended up dragging me from the car and wrapping his arm tightly round my shoulders so I couldn't escape. Some students were staring at us. I guess news travels fast around La Push because I heard half of them whispering about us being engaged. I felt Jake tense and looked up at him but he just smiled at me.

We met up with Quil, Embry, Seth, Collin and Brady who were sat around on the benches. Everyone seemed to be skirting around them. I suppose they could seem intimidating if you didn't know them which just made me smile to myself. I thought back to this time last year and realised what Jake said was true. I was completely different and it was definitely a change for the better.

"Isn't that right Chloe?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Brady.

"Huh?" I said trying to work out what was going on. I looked round the table where most of the guys were trying not to laugh and Jake looked like he wanted to punch Brady.

"Jake snores proper loud doesn't he? Like, louder than a fog horn" he said sniggering.

"Oh god it's awful! I have to wear ear muffs if we visit each other and sometimes even they don't block out the noise" I said grinning evilly as Jake pouted and tried his puppy dog eyes on me.

"Ha Jake! Even your imprint agrees!" said Brady cracking up. Jake reached across the table and smacked him round the head. He turned back to me looking all depressed.

"Don't worry Jakey, I think it's cute" I said kissing him quickly and resting my head against his shoulder, "oh and did you guys know that when Brady saw this girl walking through the vegetable bit in the store the other day-"

"Shut up" cried Brady leaping across the table and smacking his hand across my mouth causing Jake to growl.

"What happened Brady?" asked Quil trying to control is laughter.

"Yeah Brady why don't you tell them all?" I said smiling sweetly.

"I hate you" groaned Brady, smacking his head against the table.

Luckily for Brady, the bell rang and he leapt up and ran off faster than I've ever seen him go to school. I walked to my homeroom with Jake, Embry and Quil and we grabbed some desks by the windows. Miss Harkin was our tutor this year which was good because she was actually nice. She handed out our schedules and immediately we started comparing them with each others. I had Media and French with Embry again, just like last year, amazingly enough I had Maths and Geography with all of them, gym was just with Quil but I had Chemistry and Biology on my own.

"Excellent! Chloe can do all the maths and we can just copy it" said Quil grinning at me.

"Quil, if you think I'm doing any work for you, then you can piss right off" I said shoving his arm away from me.

"Yeah, just because my girl's got brains and you haven't" laughed Jake.

I grabbed my bag as the bell went, still laughing at Quil who was pouting as we all ganged up on him. First on the timetable was Geography so we all walked there together. I linked my arm through Quil's and pretended to act like I was sorry for making him upset. On our way, we passed Jade and Louise, who I used to hang out with.

"Ditched Jake already Chlobo?" sneered Louise.

"Always knew you were a slut" said Jade turning her nose up at me.

All three boys growled and stepped towards Jade and Louise, forming a protective wall around me. I grabbed a hold of Jake's arm.

"Jake, seriously, they aren't worth it. Let's go" I pleaded tugging on his hand. Jake growled once more but turned and pulled me away from them. Embry and Quil followed and I could feel the tension in the air.

"Guys come on, they're just jealous idiots because I've got the best friends in the world now and they've only got themselves and their lonely lives" I said, stopping just outside the classroom.

"But they were being horrible to you" said Jake waving his arm madly.

"Jake, let it go" I begged grabbing his hands. He huffed a breath but nodded and we finally went in to start senior year properly.

Biology was after Geography. Jake walked me to class even though I knew he would be late for his English lesson as it was on the other side of the school. I sighed as I went in and looked around. I knew everyone but they all looked at me as though I was a piece of gum stuck to their shoes. I lowered my head and took a seat next to Ella Marina, a girl I had once insulted but who was actually quite nice.

"Hey" I mumbled as I sat down, getting my books out.

"Hi" she said back, shooting a smile at me. There was an awkward silence for a minute or two.

"Sorry about last year" I blurted out, "it was cruel of me to be so mean"

"Don't worry about it, I got over it, so should you" she said smiling again. I just stared at her in shock.

The door swung open again and Seth walked in. The room went a bit quiet as he stood at the door looking around. He grinned when he caught sight of me and jogged over, taking a seat next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"Hey, I'm very clever thankyou very much" he said pretending to be offended.

I snorted and turned back to the front, happy that I had at least one member of the pack with you. I could hear deep breathing and turned to my right to see Ella looking very red in the face and clutching her notepad very tightly in her shaking hands.

"Ella, you alright?" I asked nervously, looking around to see if anyone had been talking to her.

"Yeah, just fine" she said in a breathy voice. I turned to my left as I felt Seth tense.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as he craned his head around me.

My jaw dropped as Seth froze and I turned leaned back in my chair, looking between Seth and Ella. Seth was practically drooling and Ella was the colour of a beetroot. I pulled my phone and started texting Jake.

_**Think Seth just imprinted xxx**_

The reply back was almost instantaneous.

_**Nice! You got Biology with him? Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid :) xxx**_

I sighed and put quickly text Jake saying what had happened before slipping my phone away and glancing at Seth who was still in a daze and Ella was just getting more self conscious, shifting in her seat.

"Seth, this is Ella" I said gripping his arm to try and make him act more normal, "Ella, this is Seth Clearwater"

"Hi Ella" breathed Seth, leaning right across me and holding out his hand.

"Hello" said Ella who then took Seth's hand and gasped.

I sighed as the teacher came in and started the lesson. I slapped Seth several times to stop him gawking at Ella the whole lesson. The lesson went by quite quickly and I barely had enough time to scribble down all the notes before the bell was going off again. I knew I had to work hard to pull up my grades so that I could go to vet school. Seth ran out of the room after Ella who had vacated the desk very quickly, leaving me alone as I packed my bag.

"So you're engaged to Black now then?" I span round as I heard Zac speak. I hadn't even noticed that he was in this class.

"Yes" I said curtly, flinging my rucksack over my shoulder.

"What, he knock you up or something?" he laughed. I just tried to ignore him and walked towards the door. Zac grabbed my shoulder and gripped it tightly.

"Let go of me Zac" I spat, scowling at the idiot in front of me.

"No, I want to know what it is. So he has knocked you up? Or is it that he just felt so sorry for you having no one to love you that he's got you as a charity case? You know he'll drop you the moment he finds someone better" said Zac smirking cruelly as he finally let go of my shoulder.

I glared at him and marched out of the classroom. I knew I shouldn't let it get to me, but Zac was just got right under my skin. Also some of what he said kind of made me upset. I knew I was a charity case, but Jake loved me and I knew he wasn't going to drop me. I was fuming by the time I got to Media. I flung myself in the chair next to Embry and slammed my notepad onto the desk.

"Wow, someone's in a good mood" said Embry grabbing my pen before it flew off the table.

"It's nothing" I grumbled folding my arms and slouching in my seat.

"Is it Jake? I know he's an idiot. I'm here for you" said Embry pretending to flick a tear away and I couldn't stop the grin that slid onto my face, "see, there's the Chloe I like"

It would be just my luck that Ethan and Jade were now in my class for Media. Halfway through the lesson I felt something hit my head. My hand shot up and I felt the sticky spit wad glued into my hair. I pulled it out with a little effort. Embry looked at me questioningly and growled when I showed him the mushed up ball of paper in my hand. A few minutes later I felt another little pellet hit me. I span round and glared at Ethan who was laughing behind his hand. I heard chair legs scrape across the floor and Embry stood up next to me.

"Mr Call, sit down" said Mr Reeves sternly.

"Embry, seriously, it's ok" I said quietly, knowing he could hear me.

After a few moments of tension, Embry finally did sit back down although he kept sending death glares at Ethan and Jade. I smiled at Embry, pleading with him to calm down. When the end of the lesson came, Ethan and Jade practically ran out of the room. Jake was waiting outside the room looking really angry. I turned to Embry who was looking just as angry.

"Did you tell him already?" I hissed at Embry before we reached Jake. Embry just shook his head.

"Tell me what?" said Jake looking very menacing and a group of freshmen hurried away.

"Nothing" I said quickly.

"Ethan threw spit wads at her" said Embry darkly before mumbling something quietly to Jake, who started shaking.

"What? Jake, what's wrong?" I asked stepping forward and putting my hands on his chest.

"Just stupid people" he said forcing out a smile.

"Rumours spread fast, huh?" I said glowering at an unsuspecting student. Embry and Jake tensed.

"People are just stupid" said Jake pulling me into his chest and rubbing circles into my back.

"Everyone knows you haven't paid Jake to be with you" said Embry scratching his neck.

"Oh so that's the latest one?" I said with a disgusted snort.

"Why? What did you hear?" asked Jake cautiously.

"That you got me pregnant? That I'm your charity case and you feel sorry for me?" I said burying my head in Jake's chest.

"I'll fucking kill them all" growled Jake and I gripped him tighter as he started to shake.

"Jake, it's ok, they can say what they want because we know it's not true and that's all that matters" I said trying to calm him down.

"Yeah man, Chloe's right, they're just jealous" said Embry squeezing my shoulder.

Jake finally calmed down enough so that we could go and enjoy recess. He and Embry growled at anyone who looked over at our table, leaving a wide space around our group. Seth was currently off in a world of his own, daydreaming about Ella probably. I sighed as I munched on an apple. I guess the whole year was going to be like this. Joy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Voila! Another chapter! What did you think? Oh and yes, the mum and sisters will be coming back soon! And there will be a bit of drama!**

**Ooo, and quick question... should I write a story all about Seth and Ella Marina? Let me know :)  
><strong>

**Please review!**

**-Lem x**


	20. Ice Cream and Shock

**A/N: Howdy peeps! How are we all? I'm having a right party and reliving my childhood by watching all the S Club 7 TV shows! Aaah, back in the day! Now I feel old.**

Thankyou to **MyAwesomenessIsAwesome, the anonymous reviewer **and **Coolies13 **for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are the best :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Ice Cream and Shock<strong>

**Chloe's POV**

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, I'm going to keep saying your name until you respond, Chloe, Chloe, Chloe-"

"Kim" I groaned chucking a pen at her. I was four weeks into the first term of senior year and I really wanted to do well so I was constantly studying.

"But you said you were coming to watch movies with me" said Kim pulling a sad face.

I stared at her for a while before giving up and rolling off my bed. Kim started jumping around the room in excitement. Honestly, I swear Kim could make me do anything if she pulled her sad face for long enough.

"Too slow" she moaned flinging a pair of shoes at me.

"Kim! You literally live next door. Why don't you go set up and I'll join you a few minutes?" I said piling my books onto the desk.

"No you have to come now" she said pulling the sad face again.

"Fine" I huffed pulling on the shoes, "I don't know how Jared puts up with you"

"He says he likes me just the way I am" she said grinning like an idiot.

"God help that poor boy" I sighed, pretending to pray for the Jared's wellbeing. I laughed when Kim slapped me on the arm.

"Well I don't see what's so bad about Jared, when poor Jacob has to sit and watch you study all day" she scoffed folding her arms and holding back the smirk.

"He does not sit around watching me study" I cried.

"Oh, little 'study sessions' is it?" she said winking and making quotation marks with her fingers. I went bright red.

"It's not like you and Jared didn't do that" I mumbled as she pulled me from the house and round to hers.

To be fair to Kim, it was much more fun to be watching films than learning all my French verbs. We watched She's The Man. It was Kim's favourite film and one of my top five. Kim spent the entire film drooling over Channing Tatum. Yeah he was kind of buff, but he was no Jacob Black.

"Let me paint your nails" said Kim bouncing up and down on the sofa. If a stranger walked in right now, they would think Kim was about ten.

"Ok" I said laughing as Kim squealed and ran upstairs to grab her nail kit.

I found myself really enjoying the day and I turned into a right girl.

"Rainbow fingers" I yelled wiggling my fingers after Kim had painted each nail a different colour, "I'm liking the blue one"

"The blue one is very pretty" said Kim admiring her own work, "I like the sparkly black one, or does that make me sound like a goth?"

"No, it's a good colour" I said letting the paint glitter in the light.

"So have you and Jake set a date yet?" she asked, rifling through the little bottles of polish.

"Not yet. I think we're going to wait until after we graduate" I said thoughtfully, blowing on my nails.

"That's a good idea" said Kim picking out a shade of pink. I looked up at her and noticed she was holding something back.

"You want Jared to ask you don't you?" I asked taking the polish from Kim.

"What? No, well, I wouldn't say no" said Kim getting very flustered. I leant over and hugged her.

"I know he wants to" I said kindly. It was true, Jared had mentioned on several occasions that he wanted to ask Kim to marry him, but he was too chicken to actually do it.

"You don't know that" sighed Kim spreading her hand across the cushion and letting me paint her nails.

"Kim, your his imprint, of course he wants to marry you. Maybe he just doesn't feel mature enough? I mean, come on, it is Jared. He still thinks it's funny to put breadsticks up his nose and pretend to be a walrus" I said trying to pull Kim away from the depression that she was headed towards.

"True" she said with a snort, "I guess I'll just have to wait"

"Right, come on, stop moping. Otherwise I'm going straight home and returning to the world of studying" I said waving the polish wand at her.

"Ok, ok, I'm cheery and chirpy" she said showing me all her teeth in a cheesy grin, "now paint"

"Yes sir" I said swiping the brush over her thumb.

An hour later the door bell rang and Kim yelled that it was open. We both looked up as Jared and Jake bounded into the room.

"Oh my god what have you done to your nails" yelled Jake grabbing my hands.

"Rainbow fingers" I cried happily flinging my arms around his neck and planting a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"Eww" said Jake sliding down next to me and wiping his arm across his mouth, "remind me again why I'm marrying you?"

"Shut up" I said grinning and leaning up to kiss him again.

"Get a room" said Jared flinging a cushion at us as he scooped Kim onto his lap. I smirked at Kim, who rolled her eyes, and curled into Jake's side.

"Who's visiting you today?" asked Jake.

"No one I don't think, well, unless dad's got a business meeting or something" I said with a shrug.

"Cool, well anyway, how about we all head out to the diner?" said Jared clapping his hands together

"Alright fatty, let's go eat, but you boys are paying" I said laughing as Jake tickled me mercilessly, "ok, ok, me and Kim will get the drinks"

"Hey" yelled Kim.

"Fine! I'll get the drinks" I said flinging my hands up in defeat.

"You're the best Chloe" said Jared leaping up and kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, we really love you" said Kim patting my knee and scampering out after Jared.

"Ooo sometimes I hate you all" I scowled stomping my feet as I followed after them. I felt Jake's arms snake round my waist and I leaned back against him.

"I'll get you a dessert" he whispered in my ear.

"Dessert's on you then Jake" yelled Jared from his truck.

"How the hell did you hear that?" yelled Jake chasing down the driveway and smacking Jared on the head. I rolled my eyes as I joined Kim in the back seat.

"Boys" we said at the same time.

We were joined at the diner by Paul and Embry who had just finished their patrol. Paul squeezed into the tiny space next to me, flinging his arm round my shoulder.

"How's my favourite person in the world?" he said squishing me against his chest.

"I can't wait until you imprint" I wheezed.

"You don't mean that" he laughed not letting go of me as he stole a chip off Jared's plate and looked around at the little group, "you guys all know I'm her favourite right?"

"Sure you are Paul, Chloe just can't get enough of you" said Embry, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "oh look out, here comes Jake"

"Oh, hi Jake" said Paul grinning.

"Why do you always look suspicious?" said Jake putting down the bowls of ice cream.

"Because I'm about to elope with him" I said rolling my eyes and flicking Paul's stomach.

I looked up properly when a spoon clattered to the ground and everything went deathly silent. If looks could kill, I swear Paul would have died a long time ago. Jake was shooting daggers at him and shaking slightly. I managed to extract myself from Paul and stood up.

"Jake, it was just a joke" I said placing my hand on his arm, "come with me"

I pulled Jake outside and we sat on the little bench that was in the parking lot. Jake looked really miserable. I linked my arm with his and curled against his side.

"You didn't honestly believe that I was going to run off with Paul did you?" I asked with a sigh.

"No" said Jake in a sulky voice. I bent my neck back and looked up at him, my cheek pressed against his shoulder.

"You're jealous of Paul?" I asked in shock.

"He's always clinging onto you" huffed Jake folding his arms, "I've lost you so many times already, it just scares me"

"Jake, you know the only reason he acts like that is because he still feels guilty about, well, you know? And Paul's a moron anyway. I feel sorry for whoever he imprints on" I said laughing lightly.

"But what if he tries anything with you?" said Jake sounding more and more sulky.

"If he tries anything then I kick him in the balls" I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "but you know he won't. He's a good guy, you know that, even if he is a complete div most of the time"

Jake smirked down at me and I grinned, pressing my lips to his bicep. He pulled his arm up and wrapped it round me, his fingers drawing little patterns into my waist.

"You're going to have to buy me a new pudding" I said tracing his abs with my finger, "I don't think it will have survived the attack of Paul, Jared and Embry"

"Only you could go from talking about kicking people in the balls, to food in the same space of time" said Jake resting his head on top of mine.

"Well I need my energy for when I do kick people. Wouldn't want to be a weedy little stick and end up with a broken leg" I said tapping a rhythm onto his chest.

"I'll kick him in the balls for you if your leg isn't feeling up to it" said Jake pulling my leg up and letting it drop over his lap.

"Who are we kicking in the balls?" said a cocky voice from behind us. Neither of us turned but we both replied with the same thing.

"You"

"Aww, come on guys, don't be like that" said Paul leaping over the back of the bench and crashing down next to me, "Chloe, I really thought we had something"

"Jake?" I said with a dramatic sigh. I laughed as Paul went crashing to the floor.

"Oh, sorry Paul, didn't see you there. I was just stretching" said Jake grinning.

"Whatever Black" grumbled Paul flipping him off and turning to leave.

When we finally went inside, Jake got me a giant Knickerbocker glory with extra cream. I shared with Jake who was practically drooling over it. Paul pretended to sulk at not getting any ice cream, so Kim and I did the charitable thing and bought him a single scoop of vanilla. He almost complained before Kim threatened to take it away from him and he devoured it in about two seconds flat with hilarious results. Immediate brain freeze. Even werewolves cannot escape it.

We spent all afternoon at the diner, the boys eating for most of it, before heading back home. Jared had to go on patrol so Jake dropped me and Kim off. The car that Jake had noticed earlier was still there. I didn't recognise it so I assumed it was definitely a business visit for dad.

"How's Seth been? He definitely imprinted on Ella didn't he?" I asked with concern. I hadn't seen Seth in a while and I was genuinely worried about him.

"He'll be fine" said Jake smiling in reassurance.

"Ok, well bye Kim" I said hugging her. She skipped off into hers and I was left with Jake.

"You want me to stay for a bit?" he asked.

"Sure, but this time please do not spill orange juice on mum's camera" I pleaded, "she still hasn't got over the horror, even though her beloved photos were saved. Actually, on second thoughts, spill away. I hate her popping up to capture 'family moments'. It's embarrassing"

Jake followed me into the house, joking about accidentally dropping my maths book in the shredder. I walked into the kitchen and stopped dead. Jake crashed into the back of me. My jaw dropped as the curly haired woman turned and narrowed her eyes at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked hoarsely, my entire body going numb.

"Hello again Chloe"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you go folks. Next chapter promises of more drama! I also really fancy a Knickerbocker glory now *cue drooling* even though it's freezing outside. Hmm.**

**Right, serious question. I asked last time if anyone wanted a Seth/Ella story. I had one response which was basically 'yes'. So I want to know what a few more of you think. I have a few ideas jotted down but I wouldn't start it until this story and one other is finished. So let me know!**

**Please review this chapter! It means a lot when you do!**

**-Lem x**


	21. The Return

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. My laptop charger died and I had to wait for a new one so I didn't have a laptop and couldn't type anything up. Sad times, I know.**

Thankyou so much to **the anonymous reviewer, MyAewsomenessIsAwesome **and **twidi09 **for reviewing the last chapter! **You all said yes to a Seth/Ella story so I will indeed write one. You may have to wait until this one's finished though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: The Return<strong>

**Chloe's POV**

I couldn't breathe. It felt like someone had punched me straight in the gut. There was no way this could be happening, no way that my biological mother was sat in the kitchen of my new foster family while they all calmly had a cup of tea. I could feel Jake behind me, he was whispering in my ear but I just couldn't concentrate on him. My eyes were glued to the woman in front of me. She stood up and walked towards me. My breathing started coming in sharp gasps and I jumped back into Jake, my hands grabbing at his arms which were suddenly around me.

"Chloe, why haven't you said hello to me? Asked me how you are?" said the biological in a sickly sweet voice.

"Chloe? How do you know Clara?" my gaze snapped over to where my foster mum was getting up looking really confused.

I couldn't speak. Nothing was right. How the hell did Faye know my real mum? Why the hell was she even here?

"No" was all I whispered. Nothing else was coming out anytime soon. I felt Jake stiffen as he obviously slotted everything into place.

"Faye, how do you know this woman?" he asked in a sharp voice.

"Well she said she used to live here and that she wanted to look round the old house, see what's been done to it" said Faye with an innocently confused face. She clearly had no idea what was going on.

"Bullshit. She never lived here" spat Jake and I saw Faye wince at his language.

"Well then, who is she?" asked Faye walking swiftly across the room and grabbing the arm of the intruding woman, "who are you to come into my house telling lies?"

There was silence in the room. All I could hear was my own rapid breathing and heart pounding in my ears but I could feel Jake trembling slightly.

"She's Chloe's mother" said Jake with disgust.

"I have every right to be here" hissed Clara, trying to shake Faye off her arm.

"This is my house, Chloe is my daughter, you have no right to be here" yelled Faye, finally losing her cool.

"Chloe is my goddam daughter not yours, you bitch" shrieked Clara, striking Faye across the cheek.

I gasped and Jake leapt across the room pinning Clara against the wall.

"You lost your right as a mother the day you first laid a finger on her. So do not come in here and start pushing your weight around as if you were always mother of the year because you will never have Chloe as a daughter" he hissed menacingly, the anger radiating off him.

Faye quickly walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I couldn't believe what was happening. I watched as Clara tried to stare Jacob down. Jake just seemed to grow and Clara shrank back, nodding slowly. Jake dropped his grip on her arms and stepped back, his hands balled into fists at his sides. Clara extracted herself from where she was and made towards the door.

"Not so fast" hissed Faye, her hold on me growing tighter so it was almost painful, "don't you ever come near this house or my family ever again"

Clara didn't say anything, just glared at all of us before stalking out of the house. We stood in silence until we heard the crunch of gravel as the car pulled away. The tension in the air deflated slightly and I let out a pathetic whimper, burying my face in Faye's shoulder. I felt her hand stroking my hair comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry Chloe, I had no idea. I would never have let her anywhere near you if I had known" said Faye softly.

"If she ever turns up again, I'll make sure she leaves" said Jake in a very dangerous tone.

I looked up at him, my eyes wide and full of fear. He was glowering with such a dark expression that it made me feel worried that he might suddenly explode. His expression softened when he looked over at me and I ran into his arms.

"I promise not to let her get to you" he murmured in my ear as I clung to him.

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of the day in my room, jumping at any small noise that I heard. Jake stayed with me, trying to distract me with games or jokes or anything, but all I could think of was Clara. I tried to be enthusiastic, I really did, but I couldn't. Jake had to go on patrol that night and I nearly had a panic attack when he had to leave.<p>

"What if she comes back though?" I said, my breath catching in my throat. Jake sat on my bed and pulled me onto his lap.

"She won't come back" he said dotting little kisses all over my face, "I'll even run past here a few times during my patrol, just to check that you're safe"

"Ok" I said in a tiny voice. Jake sighed and rubbed small circles into my back. I relaxed slightly as his warm touch loosened the knots in my muscles.

"There we go, just stay relaxed like that. I'll be here when you wake up" said Jake with a soft sigh.

I looked up into his eyes, my own eyes wide and filled with worry. He looked so sure that I found myself agreeing with him. Everything would be fine tonight. I nodded and pressed my lips to his. He chuckled and stood up, placing me on my feet.

"I've got to go, but I'll see you soon. Don't worry Chloe, I've got your back" said Jake kissing me quickly before leaving the house.

I fiddled with the sleeve of my jumper before deciding to put on a DVD. I chose Wall-E. It was easy to watch and wouldn't make me jump or anything. I settled down on the small sofa I had in my room and wrapped a fluffy blanket around myself before pressing play.

When I woke up I felt like I was being suffocated with the overwhelming heat. I flailed my arms as I tried to disentangle myself from the blanket, peering around in the dark for the unnatural heat source. The DVD had finished a while back and the TV set had been turned off. The heat didn't feel like Jake which got my heart pounding. I slowly stretched out an arm and poked whoever it was next to me. They gave a grunt and sat bolt upright, smacking their forehead against mine. I groaned and fell backwards onto the floor with a thump.

"Oh shit" exclaimed a voice.

"Embry?" I groaned sitting up.

"Yeah, sorry about that" he said leaning down and helping me back onto the sofa.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a yawn, pulling the blanket back over myself and flicking on the desk lamp.

"Jake asked me to come, he was worried about you" said Embry with a shrug.

"Oh" I said feeling a bit embarrassed that Jake had had to send Embry round to look after me.

"You want to go back to sleep?" asked Embry who looked shattered himself.

I nodded and shuffled over to my bed, the blanket draped around my shoulders. Embry stayed sat on the sofa but looked slightly uncomfortable squished onto it. I knew Jake had never been comfortable when he used to sleep on it. I chewed on my lip as I sat in bed.

"Embry, come here" I said shuffling towards the wall and patting the space next to me, Embry looked shocked but I just rolled my eyes, "stop being a girl and get over here"

He slowly crept over to the bed but hesitated a few inches from the edge.

"I don't think Jake would want me to" he admitted, going slightly red.

"Embry, we're friends. Friends share beds all the time. It's just like a sleepover" I grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the bed.

"Ok but if Jake tries to kill me-"

"He won't" I said with finality.

I lay down and curled up facing Embry who was lying on his back looking very tense. I frowned. He should be comfortable. We were friends. Nothing was going to happen.

"Why so tense?" I asked curiously as his gaze flickered to mine.

"I err... I kind of snore" he said with a grimace.

"Is that it? Have you heard Jake snoring? If I can sleep through Jake's snores I can definitely sleep through yours" I said patting his arm.

"Fine, but don't get all grouchy if I wake you up" he said flipping onto his stomach, I raised my eyebrow at him, "what? It's more comfortable this way"

"Just go to sleep" I said slapping his head and closing my eyes.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of two people snoring loud enough to wake the whole of La Push. I groaned and wrapped my pillow over my ears. Sitting up I nearly burst out laughing at Embry who was half hanging out of bed while Jake was sprawled on the floor, his face millimetres from Embry's. I reached across and grabbed my phone taking a great picture of them.<p>

I crept around the two sleeping bodies and made my way to the shower, still feeling a bit tired after all the drama of yesterday. I froze up when I remembered what had happened. She probably wouldn't come back after Jake had gone off at her. I had just been stupid and overreacted last night. The shower took away some of the worry and I sighed as I stepped out. Neither of the boys were awake when I went back to my room but I could hear mum and dad rustling around in the kitchen. I knew as soon as any smell of food went upstairs, Jake and Embry would both suddenly burst into action. I knelt down and placed a light kiss on Jake's cheek before going downstairs.

"Morning Chloe, how are you feeling today?"said mum, giving my shoulders a squeeze as I sat down next to her.

"I'm ok. I probably overreacted last night" I said pouring some orange juice.

"No, you had every right to be upset" said dad putting his work file down, "we should get a restraining order or something to stop that mad woman"

"Honey, I'm sure she won't come back. Jake was quite aggressive" said mum sipping on her coffee.

"Speaking of Jake, was he snoring more than usual last night?" asked dad with an amused smirk.

"Oh, Embry stayed too" I said hoping they wouldn't mind, "Jake asked him to come"

"Oh ok then. They can grab some breakfast before school" said dad going back to his files. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Not two minutes passed before Jake and Embry came stumbling into the kitchen. Embry sniffing around for food, Jake looking wild eyed until he spotted me. He jogged over and sat next to me, draping his arm across the back of my chair.

"Morning" I said leaning into him.

"Morning beautiful" said Jake smiling and kissing the top of my head.

"Gosh I thought we only adopted one person" said dad swatting at Embry's hand which was edging towards his plate.

"You adopt me, you adopt at least six others" I said shrugging casually.

"Well, all I can say to the lot of you is to stay in school" said mum with a chuckle, clearing away some of the plates.

The school day passed quite quickly. I managed to avoid any taunting from Jade or Zac. I did get in trouble in Maths though. I was trying really hard to concentrate, but Quil kept tracing lines on my back with his pen and it really tickled. I jumped about a foot in the air and knocked over some other girl's desk. Embry and Quil found it hilarious and I could tell Jake did too but he was trying hard to be mad at Quil for getting his imprint in trouble.

The boys had patrol straight after school so I had to make my own way home. I started my truck and drove off towards home. Leanne rang while I was driving so I was talking to her on speaker phone when I noticed a car being driven dangerously behind me. I slowed down and hung up with Leanne. I needed to be concentrating fully if I didn't want to crash. As I slowed, the car behind slowed as well. I swallowed nervously hoping one of the pack would be in the area. I pulled over hoping the car would just drive on. It did. For about 10 yards. I was about to put the truck into drive when the car in front reversed into my bumper.

"Shit" I muttered trying to move the gearstick.

I was pressing the clutch firmly into the floor but the stick just wouldn't move. Then I froze. Scarlett and Amber got out of the car that had been tailing me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there we go! Another chapter after a long wait! Hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Please review and spread the love!**

**-Lem x**


	22. Fear

**A/N: Hello! Sorry it's been so long! Complete writers block hit me. Sad times, I know.**

Thankyou so much to **MyAwesomenessIsAwesome,** **EvilEyeBeads, Girliepie **and **AylaBear23 **for reviewing the last chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Fear<strong>

**Chloe's POV**

I couldn't move. Scarlett and Amber were getting closer to my car. I wanted to drive off and pretend this wasn't happening, but I was frozen. My heart was pounding faster than ever. This wasn't like when Carla had showed up at the house, this was much worse. There was no Jake to stop them from doing anything. By this time they were right outside my door. I hadn't even thought to lock it so it was wrenched open.

"Hello again little sister" said Amber with a sneer. I swallowed, my throat suddenly dry.

"What do you want?" I asked hoarsely, my clammy hands clutching the wheel tightly.

"Just a little chat" said Scarlett leaning in through the window, "it'll be like old times"

I didn't even have time to react before Scarlett unlocked my door and threw it open. She grabbed my arms, and with the help of Amber, dragged me out of the seat, slamming the door behind me and pushing me against it. I tried to scream but Scarlett's hand clamped down on my mouth. I stared up at them, terror coursing through me.

"Don't try to scream, Chloe. No one's going to save you" laughed Amber, her finger nails digging painfully into my shoulder.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe, what with the hand across my mouth, the way my heart was pounding erratically and my blood rushing in my ears. I scrabbled uselessly at Scarlett's hand but I was just pushed back against the truck, the back of my head hitting the doorpost. I made a strangled sound of pain but the twins just laughed.

"Why don't you want to talk to us?" asked Scarlett in a mocking tone.

I opened my mouth and bit down on one of Scarlett's fingers. She screamed and released my face from her death grip before her hand swiped back across my cheek. The painful stinging hit almost immediately, my head flying to the other side.

"You bitch, no wonder mum always hated you, you're a pathetic waste of space" snarled Scarlett, her face only an inch from mine.

"I was never the waste of space, that job was for the two of you" I spat back in a moment of madness.

"What the hell? You don't get to say stuff like that. You ruined mum's life and ours" hissed Amber smacking my shoulder against the truck.

"We had to move house because of you. Everyone was gossiping about us, spreading lies" said Scarlett, stamping on my foot.

"That had nothing to do with me" I cried trying to push away from them.

"It had everything to do with you, you selfish cow" yelled Scarlett her arm slamming across my neck, making me choke.

"You never cared about me, it was you that did this to yourself" I rasped out, black spots dancing in front of my eyes.

"Why would we care about you? You're a snivelling brat" said Amber in a disgusted tone.

"You know what? Let's just sort you out so that you remember who you messed with" hissed Scarlett.

There was no time to respond as their fists pummelled my ribs and my face was slapped over and over again. Every hit hurt ten times more than the last. I had no idea how long it went on for, but they did finally stop. They didn't even say anything as they left, just laughed and drove off while I knelt in the gravel and dirt gasping for breath, nausea making my stomach churn and my head spin.

I had to get back to my house. People would start to notice my absence. I dragged myself up and brushed off as much of the dirt and muck as I could. I crawled into the driver's seat and checked my reflection. Not great. My face was red from the slaps and bruises were showing up faintly as well as a few small cuts where their nails had caught me. I winced and forced myself to drive.

"Oh, hi Chloe, you're a bit late today, was something on at school?" called out Faye from the kitchen.

"Yeah, just had to check some work over" I yelled back before running upstairs, ignoring the painful jabs in my ribs, and heading straight to the bathroom.

I took a long, hot shower, letting the water wash away all the muck and disgusting feelings I had. I still felt a bit sick but that would surely pass. I froze when I heard deep, rumbling voices from downstairs. Jake and Embry. I began to panic. Jake would have a fit. My feet slipped slightly and I grabbed onto the shower shelf sending all the bottles tumbling to the ground while I slammed into the wall.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch" I hissed, wrapping my arms round my ribs. God that hurt. Then I heard the pounding footsteps and the hammering on the door.

"Chloe? Chloe, are you ok?" yelled Jake frantically.

"Yeah, just knocked the bottle down" I yelled back somewhat hysterically.

"Ok, well, I'll just wait out here" he said. Oh shit no.

"No" I shrieked before clamping my hand over my mouth, "I mean, just wait downstairs, don't want to leave Embry with mum"

There was a pause. I knew Jake realised something was wrong. I started to panic again, scrabbling to pick up all the bottles before they blocked the plug hole and flooded the room.

"Sure, I'll go down" said Jake and I sighed in relief, leaning back against the wall.

When I got out of the shower I looked in the mirror. I looked worse than I had in the car. My ribs were a nasty purple colour, I was getting a black eye and my cheeks were bruised along the bones. There was no way I could cover this up. I felt the panic rise again as well as the nausea. This time there was no stopping it. I threw myself at the toilet and flung the lid up just in time before throwing up everything my guts had to offer. I collapsed on my hands and knees after flushing the loo.

"Chloe, open this door right now" yelled Jake, the pounding of his fists echoing around my head.

I moved back, away from the door, leaning against the far wall and drawing my knees up to my chest. I grabbed my nightie and underwear and pulled them on. The door was practically shaking and I buried my head in my knees. There was a crash and I flinched as the door flew open. I was immediately swept up into Jake's arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a pained voice.

"Nothing" I whispered shakily, desperately trying to bury my head in his shoulder so that he wouldn't see my face. Plan fail.

"What happened to your face? Who hit you?" he demanded, his arms tightening around me.

"It's nothing, I just fell" I cried, very unconvincingly.

"Jesus Chloe, just tell me. No one is allowed to hurt you, ever" he said gently stroking the non bruised parts of my face.

"Chloe, what's happened?" gasped my mum as she burst into the bathroom. Oh man, I was losing it. I burst into tears.

"It was h-h-horrible" I wailed pathetically as Jake and mum tried to comfort me. Embry stood in the doorway looking shocked.

"Who did this to you?" he demanded and I could see him shaking.

"Embry" warned Jake before turning to me, "is it someone we know? Was it someone from school?"

"No" I whispered huddling closer to him.

"Chloe, we can't help you if you don't tell us" said mum looking really upset. I took a deep breath and sniffed.

"It was Amber and Scarlett" I said quietly.

"Right, I'm calling the police" said mum kissing my cheek and vanishing from the room.

I started to panic. What if they got away with it and came back to finish the job? I scrambled against Jake as the room seemed to spin.

"Chloe, calm down, it's ok, I've got you" said Jake tightening his hold on me.

I could barely cope with what the next few hours threw at me. It was a whirlwind of police and interviews and pack members coming to visit. I felt sick all the time. I even hid in the airing cupboard at one point and Kim spent nearly half an hour talking me out of it. A police doctor came and examined the injuries and took photos to use as evidence. Jake stayed with me the whole time. I think I would have actually gone mad if he hadn't have been there.

It was late into the evening when anything actually happened. I was half asleep on the sofa in a sandwich of Jake and Kim, who had refused to go back to hers. A police officer came in to inform us that they had arrested both of the twins under charges of assault. I burst into tears at the news. All of the stress from the day was released and I just sat sobbing like an idiot.

"They can never hurt you again, I promise" said Jake as we lay in bed that night.

"What about my biological mum? She's still out there and now she'll know that the twins are in custody" I whispered pulling the blankets over my head.

"I'm not leaving your side ever again. I'll superglue our hands together if I have to" he said with a chuckle. I popped my head above the covers and smiled at him.

"You would do something like that" I said rolling my eyes and resting my cheek on his chest.

"Only because I love you" he said, his voice making his chest rumble and making me doze off.

"And don't you forget it" I mumbled before I fell asleep completely.

I hoped that tomorrow I would wake up and today would have just been one big nightmare and it never really happened. Yeah, wishful thinking never got anyone anywhere, but it's worth a try.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, hello, I am alive and you haven't just imagined this chapter! This story is getting really hard for me to write and I hate to admit it, but I'm losing my love for Twilight. But anyway, I hope this chapter was sort of ok!**

**Please review!**

**-Lem x**


	23. A Good Day

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for making you wait so long for this. I feel bad for making you all wait :( I just had so much work to do and final exams and then family stuff so anyway, here goes!**

Thanks to **MyAwesomenessIsAwesome, Terrabith, Cassidie Dream **and **bookfreak345 **for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are awesome!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: A Good Day<strong>

**Chloe's POV**

The next day started slowly. I slept in late and found that Jake was gone. He left a note to say that he was out on patrol up until mid afternoon. I sighed and went about getting ready for the day. I still felt a bit nervous and checked round corners before going into rooms. I didn't feel safe knowing that my biological family had been able to find me so easily.

I nearly screamed when I heard the door bell ring loudly. My hand was clutched over my heart as I watched mum go an answer the door.

"Mrs T" yelled a jubilant voice and my eyes widened as a pair of arms reached through the door and pulled mum outside.

"Mum" I squeaked, leaping forward but freezing up when I saw who it was, "Robbie?"

"Hey there stranger" yelled Robbie, launching himself through the door and pulling me into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he let go of me.

"Oh, I can leave if you like" he said, pretending to wipe away a tear. I smacked his hand away from his face and hugged him again.

"Don't be silly, it's just a surprise to see you. But seriously, why are you here?" I said leading him through to the lounge.

"I came to see you guys of course! I miss you all and we're all so far away from each other. Got a plan yesterday and we've hired a car" said Robbie with a massive grin on his face.

"Hold up, who else has come with you?" I asked, picking up on his use of the plural.

"Just Dylan" he replied with a goofy grin. I couldn't stop my own grin spreading across my face.

"You guys still going strong then?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think he's 'the one'" said Robbie with a small sigh.

"That's great Robbie! So where is he anyway?" I asked peering out of the front window into the driveway.

"He's gone back to the hotel. Flying doesn't mix well with him so he's gone for a nap, the big baby" said Robbie, a small blush colouring his cheeks, "so anything exciting been happening around here?"

"Oh it's all been excitement here" I mumbled, glancing down and picking at the corner of the sofa.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Robbie scooting forward and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Just my crazy sisters beating me up and my mum turning up at the house, but I don't think they'll come back. My sisters got arrested yesterday" I said as a cold feeling swept through me.

"Woah, shit Chloe, are you ok?" asked Robbie, a look of horror now on his face.

"Yeah, I've got loads of people looking out for me so I know it'll all be ok" I said smiling at him in an attempt to reassure him.

"Oh, is one of them Jake? You haven't mentioned him yet" said Robbie thanking mum as she brought us both a cup of tea.

"Yeah, Jake's a little over protective but I love him for it" I said feeling my own blush creep up on me.

"A little? Are we talking about the same Jake?" said mum as she exited the room.

"Mum" I said in exasperation. She just winked at me and laughed as she walked through to the study.

"So, when do I get to meet your other half?" asked Robbie excitedly. I glanced up at the clock.

"In about an hour probably" I said feeling the twinges of separation from Jake beginning to pull at my heart.

"Excellent, and I hope I approve of your choice in men" said Robbie with a wink.

It was so great catching up with Robbie. We talked nonstop about absolute rubbish. Robbie was studying hard in Chicago and Dylan had joined an apprenticeship scheme and he was now learning carpentry. You could tell that Robbie was extremely proud of Dylan by the way his eyes shone every time he spoke of his boyfriend. It was almost the same as when Kim and Jared or Sam and Emily would talk about each other. If they were wolves they would probably imprint on each other.

I couldn't stop myself from glancing at the clock every few minutes to see how soon Jake would be back. It wasn't as if I wanted Robbie to go or anything, I just got anxious about Jake. Robbie noticed but didn't say anything, just kept talking. I let go of a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding when I heard footsteps at the back of the house. I tried not to stare too obviously at the door but my eyes just kept straying towards the entrance.

"Oh just go and get him" said Robbie shoving me off the sofa and laughing as I fell to the floor with a thump.

I span round when I heard an angry snarl. Jake was stood in the doorway looking furious, his hands in tight fists at his sides. I immediately leapt up and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Jake, you're back" I said happily.

"Of course, I said I would be" he said, his warm hands running up and down my back. I pulled away slightly and beamed up at him. I would never get used to the fact that he was mine.

"Jake, look who showed up" I said turning to look at Robbie who had gone very pale, I looked back up at Jake who was glaring daggers at him, "Jake stop being silly, this is Robbie. I met him in Miami. Robbie, this is Jake"

"N-nice to meet you" stuttered Robbie, standing up slowly and backing towards the window. I rolled my eyes and prodded Jake's side.

"Yeah" he said gruffly. My mouth dropped open and I gawked at him. He was usually so polite whenever he met anyone.

"What is your problem?" I whispered starting to get a tiny bit annoyed.

"He pushed you off the sofa. You could have been hurt" whined Jake leaning down and resting his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Jake, I'm fine, I've had more scrapes in my life than falling off a sofa. Please be nice to Robbie, he was good to me when I was away from you in Miami" I whispered stroking my thumbs across his cheeks.

"Sorry Chloe, after everything that's happened recently, I just get scared" said Jake kissing the end of my nose before straightening up and turning to Robbie, "sorry Robbie, it's just a habit of mine. No hard feelings?"

"Y-yeah I guess" said Robbie slowly stepping forward and taking Jake's outstretched hand.

I smiled as Robbie relaxed slightly , the tension in his shoulders visibly disappearing. It was amazing the transformation in Jake's attitude now that he knew that Robbie wasn't a threat. Now that was the Jake I fell in love with. The one who was all smiles and happiness.

"Chloe didn't say anyone was visiting" said Jake looking down at me curiously.

"Oh I didn't tell anyone we were coming" said Robbie looking at me rather than Jake.

"Robbie's here with his boyfriend, Dylan" I explained trying to stop any more confusion between the pair.

"Oh, ok, well, are you staying in the area?" asked Jake plopping down on the sofa.

"Yeah, well a little way away in some place called Forks" said Robbie sitting down in the armchair. I grinned and curled up next to Jake.

After the initial period of awkwardness between Jake and Robbie, they did actually get on. We spent the next half hour just chatting about how our lives had been before one very important aspect of my life made an appearance in conversation.

"You're engaged? Why the hell didn't you tell me?" yelled Robbie leaping across the room and shaking my shoulders.

"You never asked" I cried, shaking Jake's arm to try and help against the attack from Robbie but Jake just kept laughing.

"Well it's not something that pops up in normal conversation! It's not every day that I have to ask my friends if they are getting married" said Robbie, collapsing back into the armchair.

"Sorry Robbie, so yeah, me and Jake are going to get married" I said with a nervous laugh.

"Well congratulations guys! I can see why you were so mopey in Miami" said Robbie with a wink. I blushed bright red and avoided looking at Jake.

Luckily, there was a crash at the front door and half the pack came barrelling into the front room. I leapt into Jake's lap and he wrapped his arms protectively around me as several large bodies dropped onto the seats around us.

"Hey beautiful girl" said Paul with a smirk as he sat next to Jake and kissed my cheek. I wiped my face with the back of my hand and groaned.

"Paul, don't you remember that little conversation that involved the topic of my foot kicking you where the sun don't shine?" I said smiling sweetly at him. He pouted and tried to pull puppy eyes at me.

"I thought we were friends" he said sounding more depressed than ever. I rolled my eyes, taking pity on the temperamental wolf.

"Of course we are, you silly sausage" I said, rolling my eyes and leaning over to give Paul a hug. I shrieked when I was ripped out of Jake's lap and hoisted into Paul's.

"I've got you now" he said laughing loudly. It was pointless struggling against him and Jake was not being helpful. He had finally gotten over his jealousy of Paul unfortunately for me.

"Who's this?" asked Jared, finally noticing Robbie who was twiddling his thumbs and trying to look anywhere but at the group of semi naked giants who had just entered the room.

"Oh, guys, this is Robbie. I met him in Miami. Robbie this is Paul, Jared and Embry" I said waving at Jared and Embry and slapping Paul upside the head.

"Ouch, you're killing me here" whined Paul, passing me back to Jake.

"How come you can get away with hitting Paul and I can't?" moaned Jared, reaching forward to try and get a hit on Paul. Paul kicked his hand away and flipped Jared the finger.

"Because I just can? I could hit you too if I wanted" I said before launching myself across the room and knocking Jared sideways.

"Ok, ok I give up" yelled Jared as I attempted to tickle him.

"Hey, stop. Whose is that car?" said Embry who stood up suddenly and rushed towards the window.

The boys leapt up and swarmed to the window. I followed and squeezed in between Jared and Jake just in time to see an old rusty, dark green Suzuki pulling away from the kerb. I squinted to try and see who was in the driver's seat but they were on the far side of the car. I turned to Jake but he looked just as confused. None of the others seemed to have any idea either.

"Probably just some tourist" said Jake wrapping his arm round my shoulder and kissing my forehead.

"Yeah probably" I said smiling up at him and pulling him back to the sofa.

Bit of a random time of year for tourists, but whatever floats your boat I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope you liked it! Felt I should do something a bit lighter and hopefully enjoyable for you after such a long wait! So yeah, please review and let me know you guys are still actually out there!**

**-Lem x**


End file.
